sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Inna niż wszystkie
Od autora Dzień dobry wszystkim! (ewentualnie dobry wieczór) Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie jakie kiedykolwiek stworzyłam. Nie przyszliście tutaj dla moich wstępów tylko dla opowiadania, więc od razu zaproszę was do lektury :D A no i nie zapomnijcie o komentarzach, w których mile widziana będzie opinia o opowiadaniu. To będzie bardzo przydatne :) PS Polecam przeczytać najpierw co nieco o bohaterach w zakładce Bohaterowie. Będzie się przyjemniej czytało :D PS2 Tak tylko dla jasności dodam, że tekst pisany kursywą to myśli Aleks a czasem w tekście pojawia się odpowiednio zaznaczona perspektywa innych osób. Prolog To wszystko do mnie wraca za każdym razem gdy zamykam oczy. Ten niewyobrażalny ból w każdej części mojego ciała, gdy rodzina do której mnie oddano zobaczyła kim naprawdę jestem. Tortury, głodzenie, poniżanie i lata spędzone w piwnicy. Jednak to wszystko było do zniesienia w porównaniu w tym, co mi zrobili 'naukowcy' i 'lekarze' z ośrodka badawczego do którego oddali mnie 'rodzice' kiedy znudziło im się znęcanie nade mną i trzymanie w podziemiach jak psa. Tak w zasadzie to nawet bezpańskie psy miały lepiej niż ja w tamtym czasie. Naukowcy cięli moje ciało, chcieli sprawdzić czy rany same się zagoją. Łamali kości, żeby sprawdzić czy potrafię to wyleczyć. Wreszcie po kilku tygodniach nieustannego bólu moje ciało nie wytrzymało. Serce zatrzymało się a dusza opuściła ciało. Byłam duchem stojącym nad swoim zmaltretowanym i zakrwawionym ciałem, które oprawcy desperacko próbowali przywrócić do życia. Posiniaczone szczupłe ciało, wystające obojczyki i zapadnięte policzki nie przypominały szesnastoletniej dziewczyny. Krew spływała z uchylonych, sinych ust zwłok. Nagle coś przyciągnęło mnie z powrotem do ciała i z bezsilności zaczęłam krzyczeć. Nie z bólu czy strachu jak zawsze. Przez całe moje życie nie byłam szczęśliwa, nie doznałam ani odrobiny miłości. Przez tyle lat nie wyszłam poza mury ośrodka. Sama też nie wiedziałam czym jestem. Żyłam w ciągłym strachu, bólu i ciemności, zdana na łaskę moich oprawców a moje życie zależało od ich pomysłów. Codziennie zastanawiali się co jeszcze można mi zrobić, żeby sprawdzić co potrafię. Mój krzyk mieszał się z łzami. Przelałam w to cały swój żal, smutek, złość...bezsilność. Czułam napływającą ciemność w głowie. Wiedziałam, że nie chcę z nią walczyć. Miałam nadzieję, że to mój ratunek, że nareszcie przyszedł po mnie upragniony koniec i ta cała farsa, którą inni nazywają życiem wreszcie się skończy. Ciężkie powieki opadały a obraz się rozmazywał. Słyszałam krzyki. Krzyki przerażenia. Jednak tym razem to oni krzyczeli. Zanim całkowicie ogarnęła mnie ciemność wygięłam usta w lekkim uśmiechu. Witaj śmierci, moja przyjaciółko. Czekałam na Ciebie. '' Rozdział pierwszy Z kolejnego koszmaru o mojej przeszłości wyrwało mnie uderzenie głowy o szybę. ''Cholerne dziury. Rozmasowując palcami skroń rozejrzałam się po samochodzie. Robiło się już ciemno. Lysander na siedzeniu obok szkicował coś w swoim notatniku a tata z przodu prowadził samochód. ''-Daleko jeszcze?''- zapytałam przecierając zaspane oczy dłońmi. ''-Niedługo powinniśmy być.'' - Po tacie zdawało się nie widać zmęczenia ale w końcu wampiry tak mają. Chyba. To wszystko jest dla mnie takie nowe. Od znalezienia mnie w Stanach w ośrodku badawczym minął ponad rok. Przez 5 minut z moją prawdziwą rodziną dowiedziałam się o sobie więcej niż przez całe życie spędzone z tamtymi potworami. Jednak mimo to nie mam żalu do taty, że zdecydował się mnie oddać po urodzeniu. Chciał jedynie mojego dobra. W końcu kto mógłby przypuszczać, że w rodzie wampirów z matki wampirzycy i ojca wampira urodzi się coś innego. Moje rozmyślenia przerwało zatrzymanie samochodu. ''-Jesteśmy.'' - Moim oczom ukazał się nasz nowy dom. Tata się postarał. Pięknie oświetlona rezydencja z basenem wyglądała nieziemsko po zmroku. Na podjeździe zaparkowana była ciężarówka z logo firmy transportowej, której prezesem jest tata. Pewnie się nie wyrobili z wnoszeniem mebli i kartonów. ''Czując potrzebę porządnego rozprostowania kości po tylu godzinach jazdy zdecydowałam się na małe zwiedzanie okolicy. '-''Idę się przejść, niedługo wrócę''- Nie czekając na odpowiedź skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę parku znajdującego się na początku naszej ulicy, który dostrzegłam przed chwilą jadąc samochodem. Po tych wszystkich latach jedyne co we mnie zostało, nie licząc dwóch dużych blizn na łopatkach, to strach co się czai tam gdzie nie dociera światło. Nigdy po uwolnieniu z Ośrodka nie byłam sama w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, ani tym bardziej poza domem w nieoświetlonych zakamarkach miasta. Idąc chodnikiem po nowej ulicy podziwiałam widok wybrzeża. Niesamowite morze, piaszczysta plaża i pięknie oświetlona promenada kusiły swoim widokiem i wabiły nowych gości Nicei w swoją stronę. Jednak mimo oszałamiającego widoku skierowałam swoje kroki do parku. Nawet pomimo lekkiego niepokoju, ciekawość w moim sercu zwyciężyła. Przecież nie może być tak źle. Upewniając się w myślach, że to tylko moje przewrażliwienie przekroczyłam bramę parku. Pomimo późnej pory było w nim całkiem sporo ludzi. Spokojnie przechadzali się po uroczych uliczkach trzymając się za ręce, spacerując z psami lub samotnie rozkoszując się chwilą. Zadowolona z obecności innych, skierowałam się w stronę fontanny stojącej nieco na uboczu. Wszystko w parku było takie zadbane, takie...pasujące do siebie i stwarzające niezwykły klimat, wyjątkowy i charakterystyczny dla Francji. Ale coś tu nie pasowało. I wtedy znów to poczułam. Strach. Czułam się jak zwierzyna, która musi uciekać przed drapieżnikiem czającym się w ukryciu, żeby za chwilę zaatakować. Kierując się intuicją spojrzałam za siebie. W ostatniej chwili zobaczyłam ogromne zwierzę biegnące w moją stronę zdecydowanie za szybko, żeby bezpiecznie się zatrzymać. Sparaliżowana przerażeniem nie byłam w stanie uciekać. Chwilę poźniej leżałam powalona przez napastnika na jednej ze ścieżek. Pies pomimo groźnego wyglądu wolał lizać moje policzki. Zawsze mógł przecież chcieć przegryźć moją tętnicę czy coś takiego. Cała obolała spróbowałam się delikatnie podnieść. Jednak to nie byłow planach przerośniętej bestii, która w głębi duszy jest małym szczeniaczkiem i znów leżałam plecami na twardym podłożu. Świetnie. Po prostu kurde świetnie. ''Użalając się nad swoim położeniem zobaczyłam przypiętą do obroży psa smycz. ''Dusza uciekiniera w ogromnej maszynie do zabijania, to się ktoś wpakował. Sięgnęłam jedną wolną ręką do obroży psa. Pewnie będzie miał tam jakiś telefon do właściciela. Zamiast tego, czego się spodziewałam zobaczyłam jedynie imię psa, bo przecież nie mógł tym naprawdę być prawda? Demon, ktoś ma fantazję. ''-Demon! Demon do nogi!''- W oddali jakiś mężczyzna wołał imię mojego całuśnego napastnika. Zdawać by się mogło, że jest coraz bliżej. ''-No maluszku zejdź, twój pan idzie.'' - jakby to coś miało dać, mówienie do psa. Chociaż z drugiej strony to mądre zwierzęta, może ten zrozumie. Pies słysząc głos właściciela niechętnie przestawał lizać moją twarz. Obolała i zziębnięta od leżenia na chłodnym podłożu podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej. Demon zrobił to samo na przeciwko mnie i bacznie mi się przyglądał. '''-''Chodź tu Demon! Zostaw ją.'' - Z głębi parku dynamicznym krokiem zbliżał się wysoki chłopak ubrany w czarne długie spodnie, czerwoną koszulkę i skórzaną kurtkę. - Nic Ci nie zrobił? - zapytał wyciągając do mnie rękę. ''-Nie, o ile skóra na twarzy jest na miejscu to jest okej.''- uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie podając mu lewą dłoń. Kiedy mocniej chwycił moją rękę, żeby pomóc mi wstać, nadgarstek odmówił posłuszeństwa. Syknęłam z bólu i zabrałam dłoń. Najwidoczniej przy upadku musiałam się uderzyć. Wyciągnęłam drugą rękę. ''-Ta powinna być mocniejsza''. - uśmiechnęłam się ciągle siedząc na ścieżce. ''-Nie ma opcji, ten nadgarstek jeszcze ja Ci uszkodzę.'' - chłopak podszedł bliżej i podniósł mnie za ramiona stawiając na nogi tuż przed sobą - Jestem Kastiel - przedstawił się wyciągając prawą dłoń. - Przepraszam za to. - palcem wskazał na mój nadgarstek. ''- Aleksandra, nic się nie stało. Nikt mnie w życiu tak nie wycałował.'' - podając mu dłoń uśmiechnęłam się szeroko - Powinnam już iść. Dziękuję za ratunek i może do zobaczenia. - zdrową dłonią pogłaskałam psa, który cały czas siedział przy mojej nodze. Z uśmiechem na ustach podrapałam Demona za uchem na co zareagował wyjątkowym zadowoleniem. ''- Do zobaczenia. ''- podniósł z ziemi smycz psa. Pożegnawszy się z chłopakiem i uroczym szczeniaczkiem w za dużym ciele skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę domu. To był zdecydowanie za długi dzień a pojutrze pewnie będzie gorzej. ''Nigdy nie chodziłam do normalnej szkoły. Miałam pełno obaw. Co jeśli oni znów zobaczą, że jestem potworem, dziwadłem w ludzkim ciele. Idąc drogą powrotną rozmyślałam nad swoimi obawami. Po kilku minutach weszłam na posesję nowego domu. Na podjeździe nie było już ciężarówki i ludzi wnoszących nowe rzeczy. '''-Już jestem'.'' - krzyknęłam zamykając za sobą drzwi wejściowe. Usłyszałam odpowiedź taty i brata z salonu. Nie miałam siły do nich iść. Jedyne czego chciałam to łóżko. Na wpół przytomna doczłapałam się do sypialni na piętrze. Nie zwracając uwagi na to czyja ona jest rzuciłam się na coś dużego i miękkiego. ''Jakie on miał ładne oczy. Nie czekając na moje pozwolenie Morfeusz wziął mnie w swoje objęcia i porzucił w krainie snów. Rozdział drugi Rankiem obudziły mnie promienie słoneczne wpadające zza okna. Przeciągnęłam się leniwie na wielkim łóżku jednak szybko tego pożałowałam uderzając opuchniętym i zsiniałym lewym nadgarstkiem o zagłówek łóżka. Przeklinając w myślach swoją głupotę za wczorajszy spacer rozejrzałam się po pokoju w którym się znajdowałam. To zdecydowanie moja sypialnia. Duże łóżko w beżowym kolorze znajdowało się w dyskretniejszej części pokoju razem z niewielkim stolikiem, wygodnym fotelem i białą szafą. Wypełzłam z łóżka, żeby poznać swój nowy dom. Albo na razie chociaż mój pokój. Zajrzałam do szafy. Nie było tam ubrań a jedynie książki. Ogromna ilość moich starych książek, szkiców domów, które projektowałam. To była dla mnie najlepsza terapia po powrocie z Ośrodka. Byłam ogromnie wdzięczna tacie, że o nich pamiętał. Podeszłam do okna i odsłoniłam nieco zasłonę. Miałam widok na nasz ogród znajdujący się z boku domu. Wysokie drzewa były idealną zasłoną i dawały dużo prywatności. Idealnie. Obok białej szafy znajdowało się dwoje białych drzwi. Jedne z nich prowadziły do garderoby marzeń. Piękny kryształowy żyrandol, białe szafki ze szklanymi elementami stanowiły idealną całość. Było tu dokładnie wszystko czego tylko mogłabym potrzebować a nawet więcej. Po niezbyt dokładnym spenetrowaniu nowych ubrań zdecydowałam się zobaczyć co jest za drugimi drzwiami. Prowadziły one do łazienki. Znajdował się tam duży prysznic, lustro i drzwi pozwalające wyjść na taras z widokiem na morze. Naprzeciwko stała ogromna, dwuosobowa biała wanna z hydromasażem, niewielka wisząca półka z ręcznikami w białym kolorze oraz wysoka stojąca szafka w pasującym do półki kolorze. Wdzięczna za gust taty i jego projektantów postanowiłam wziąć relaksującą kąpiel w wielkiej wannie. W szafce znalazłam całą masę wszelkiego rodzaju płynów, żeli i kostek musujących do kąpieli. Wybrałam zestaw, puściłam ciepłą wodę i związawszy długie włosy w niezbyt dokładnego wysokiego kucyka, wskoczyłam w pełną piany wannę. Przyjemna relaksująca chwila zamieniła się w dwugodzinną kąpiel. Po wyjściu wytarłam i owinęłam ciało ręcznikiem, puściłam wilgotne włosy luzem na plecy i wmasowałam w twarz mój ulubiony krem truskawkowy. Tata się naprawdę postarał z każdym szczegółem. ''Czułam, że to będzie dobre miejsce dla nas. Szczególnie, że Nicea to rodzinne miasto mojej mamy. Zrelaksowana zabiegami w swoim małym spa odważyłam się poszukać w garderobie czegoś wygodnego. Zanurkowałam w wąskim przejściu 'małej szafy' i otwierałam kolejne szuflady. O dziwo, bardzo szybko znalazłam to czego potrzebowałam. Szybko założyłam krótkie, czarne dresowe spodenki, luźną koszulkę w tym samym kolorze i poczłapałam do drzwi prowadzących na korytarz. Po wyjściu z sypialni idąc korytarzem w kierunku schodów na parter mijałam kolejne drzwi. Ciekawa co się znajduje za każdymi z nich otwierałam je po kolei. Tuż obok mojego pokoju znajdowała się sypialnia gościnna. Neutralne jasne kolory, duże wygodne łóżko z białym, półprzezroczystym baldachimem stojące przy prawej ścianie. Na wprost drzwi znajdowało się duże okno z widokiem na morze a obok stała szafa pasująca kolorystycznie do łóżka. Na lewej ścianie widać było drzwi, które pewnie prowadziły do łazienki przeznaczonej dla gości zajmujących tę sypialnię. Obok pokoju gościnnego była sypialnia Lysandra. Jego charakterystyczny styl rozpoznałabym wszędzie. Masywne drewniane łóżko w ciemnym brązowym kolorze stało pomiędzy dużymi okami naprzeciwko drzwi wejściowych do sypialni. Po lewej stronie widać było drzwi prowadzące do przestronnej łazienki, oraz piękne biurko ze skórzanym fotelem. Natomiast całą prawą ścianę zajmowała ogromna drewniana szafa z suwanymi drzwiami i lustrem. To była ostatnia sypialnia na piętrze i tym samym dotarłam do schodów. Po zejściu na parter pierwsze co rzuca się w oczy to ogromna ilość okien. Po prawej stronie znajdowały się drzwi prowadzące do sypialni taty urządzonej w nowoczesnym stylu oraz łazienka połączona z tym pokojem. Obok jego królestwa znajdowały się szklane schody prowadzące do garażu i piwnicy. Na przeciwko nich znajdowała się ogromna skórzana rogowa kanapa a przed nią na ścianie obok kominka zawieszona była 80calowa plazma. Za kanapą znajdowała się przestronna kuchnia z dużą wyspą, nad którą wisiała piękna, długa kryształowa lampa. Obok kuchni znajdowała się toaleta. Przy stole obok wyspy siedzieli tata i Lysander. Żywo o czymś dyskutowali nie zwracając uwagi na moją obecność. '''-Dzień dobry tato, hej Lys'''-'' podeszłam do każdego z nich i pocałowałam w policzek - jest coś do jedzenia''?' - nie czekając na ich odpowiedź otworzyłam lodówkę w poszukiwaniu czegoś zjadliwego. '''-Rano byliśmy w sklepie, powinno Ci coś smakować. Znaleźliśmy twoje ulubione płatki. - Tata wstał od stołu i pomógł mi szukać płatków a Lysander odwrócił się na krześle przodem do nas. - Jak Ci się podoba twój pokój? - zapytał tata podając mi płatki ''-Najlepszy na świecie. Dziękuję tato, postarałeś się ze wszystkim i jest cudownie. Z resztą tak jak cały dom. Bajeczny.'' - nalewając mleka do miseczki i zasypując płatkami jeszcze długo rozmawialiśmy o nowym domu. Lysander zwiedził cały dom nocą, w końcu jak się nie śpi to ma się masę czasu. Po zjedzeniu wstawiłam naczynia do zmywarki. ''-Chodźcie na chwilę na dół do garażu. Muszę wam coś pokazać.'' - powiedział tata wstając od stołu. Razem z Lysandrem wstaliśmy od stołu i podążyliśmy szklanymi schodami w dół. Prowadziły one do pomieszczenia z basenem. Kocham ten dom. Po lewej stronie znajdowały się drzwi prowadzące do przestronnej spiżarni. Jedna ściana całkowicie zapełniona była przez skrzynki z winami. Znając gust taty, bardzo drogimi winami. Wszystkie te pomieszczenia nie wyglądają jak piwnica. Jasne ściany, panele, piękne żyrandole. Gdyby nie brak okien do złudzenia przypominałoby to zwyczajny dom. Gdy wyszliśmy ze spiżarni skierowaliśmy się w stronę drzwi znajdujących się na wprost schodów, którymi zeszliśmy. Prowadziły one do garażu podziemnego z czterema miejscami parkingowymi zajętymi przez sportowe samochody. Cholernie drogie samochody. ''-Zrobiliście w Stanach prawo jazdy, więc musicie mieć samochody prawda?'' - tata skierował swoje kroki do skrzyneczki wiszącej na ścianie garażu, wyjął z niej kluczyki do dwóch z samochodów. ''-Mercedes dla Ciebie Aleks.'' -tata podał mi kluczyki do nowego samochodu. ''-To naprawdę dla mnie?'' - niepewnie wzięłam do ręki kluczyki do istnego cudu motoryzacji. Większe samochody zawsze wydawały mi się bezpieczniejsze. Znów tata doskonale wiedział chociaż nigdy o to nie prosiłam - skąd wiedziałeś, że taki mi się spodoba?- zapytałam przenosząc wzrok z kluczyków na tatę. ''-Twoja mama miała dokładnie taki sam gust kochanie.'' - odpowiedział tata przytulając mnie i całując w czoło. '-''A camaro jest dla Ciebie Lys.' - puszczając mnie z uścisku tata podał kluczyki synowi. Największą miłością mojego brata poza muzyką jest motoryzacja. Widząc jego szczęśliwe pełne zachwytu oczy poczułam ciepło na sercu. Blondyn podbiegł natychmiast do maski i zaczął podziwiać swój nowy prezent 'od środka'. Pełen zachwytu Lys natychmiast chciał przetestować samochód. Zasypana wrażeniami dzisiejszego dnia zrezygnowałam z zaproszenia do wspólnej przejażdżki. Razem z tatą wsiedli do swoich samochodów i wyjechali stromym podjazdem z garażu na ulicę. Gdy zostałam sama w domu nabrałam ochoty na obejrzenie filmu i popcorn. ''Gdybym nie spała do południa byłoby więcej czasu i mogłabym nawet iść na spacer. Pozostało mi obejrzenie filmu i zrelaksowanie się ciepłym prysznicem przed jutrzejszym ciężkim dniem. Wybrałam pierwszy lepszy film znaleziony w internecie i rozwaliłam się na kanapie przed wielkim telewizorem zajadając się przygotowanym wcześniej popcornem. Znużona całym dniem zasnęłam na kanapie zanim skończył się film. Rozdział trzeci Pierwszy dzień nowej szkoły. Szlag by to trafił. Jedyna rzecz która mnie pociesza to chociaż to, że jest 1 września. Może będzie więcej nowych osób i jakoś się zasymilujemy. Wygrzebałam się z wielkiego łóżka i poczłapałam do łazienki. Zasnęłam w salonie więc musieli mnie przenieść do sypialni żebym się wyspała. Albo przeszkadzałabym im w oglądaniu w nocy filmów. W końcu coś muszą robić całą noc skoro nie śpią. Wzięłam długi prysznic odprężając się przy widoku niesamowitego morza, które zaglądało do przeszklonej kabiny prysznicowej. Przyjemna, ciepła woda masowała i uspokajała moje ciało. Zawinęłam siebie i włosy ręcznikiem wiszącym obok. Szklane lustro przetarłam dłonią tak, żebym widziała swoją twarz. Po dokładnym przeglądzie mojego wyglądu i stwierdzeniu, że jest nadzwyczaj dobrze zajęłam się myciem zębów, czesaniem i suszeniem włosów. Zawinięta mięciutkim białym ręcznikiem skierowałam swoje kroki do garderoby. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach zdecydowałam się na krótką czarną spódniczkę, białą dopasowaną bluzkę i czarne botki na obcasie. Zadowolona ze swojego wyglądu zabrałam torebkę i zeszłam na dół skąd dochodziły odgłosy krzątaniny taty. W kuchni przy stole siedział już Lysander z kubkiem w dłoni. Dobrze wiedziałam co tam jest dlatego zbliżając się do lodówki po serek odwróciłam wzrok. Nigdy nie miałam nic przeciwko temu co jedzą. Ba, nawet cieszyłam się, że nie widziałam skąd biorą krew. Dbali, żeby było to dla mnie jak najmniej niekomfortowe. Jednak mimo to nie mogłam znieść widoku ani zapachu krwi. Zawsze miałam wtedy zawroty głowy. Zabrawszy z lodówki serek usiadłam obok taty przeglądającego faktury przy stole, jak najdalej Lysandra. ''-Jak nastroje przed pierwszym dniem w szkole?'' - zapytał tata nie odwracając wzroku od papierów ''-Nie wiem, chyba nie będzie tak źle. Dobrze, że jesteśmy razem w klasie, to dużo ułatwia.'' -odpowiedziałam w przerwach od dostarczania łyżeczką do buzi serka truskawkowego. ''-Mhm'' - wymruczał Lysander nie wyjmując z buzi słomki zanurzonej w kubku ze swoim śniadaniem. Spojrzałam na zegarek wiszący na ścianie kuchni. 8:27, powinnam się zbierać. Zabrałam z półmiska na owoce jabłko i wrzuciłam do torebki razem z kluczykami do samochodu, pilotem do garażu i kluczami do drzwi wejściowych. Zanim zdążyłam się odwrócić Lysander stał obok mnie. Nienawidzę kiedy tak 'przyspiesza' i nie nadążam nawet wzrokiem za jego ruchami. Poszliśmy razem w dół szklanymi schodami śmiejąc się i żartując. Czułam się jak zwyczajna nastolatka. Pierwszy raz w życiu. Wsiedliśmy do swoich samochodów. Lysander powiedział, że musi coś później załatwić. Zawsze gdy słyszę to słowo wiem, że mam nie dopytywać co dokładnie ma zamiar robić. Ruszyłam powoli za Lysandrem. Droga do szkoły samochodami zajęła nam 20 minut przez korek na jednym z większych skrzyżowań. Moim oczom ukazał się ogromny budynek z boiskiem, dziedzińcem z fontanną i dużym parkingiem. Zaparkowaliśmy obok siebie i ruszyliśmy razem z innymi uczniami w kierunku szkoły. Oni pewnie będą wiedzieli gdzie jest rozpoczęcie. Na salę gimnastyczną dotarliśmy 8 minut przed rozpoczęciem. Zajęliśmy miejsca obok siebie i żeby zabić czas przyglądaliśmy się innymi uczniom. Na cel obraliśmy m.in. wyróżniającą się na kilometr blond 'piękność', która codziennie rano biega do sklepu budowlanego po tapetę i szpachelki. Cicho chichocząc ze szkolnej barbie i jej świty usłyszeliśmy kobiecy głos rozpoczynający akademię dochodzący z mikrofonu. Podczas omawiania organizacyjnych części jedyną przydatną informacją było to, że nowi uczniowie mają udać się do pokoju gospodarzy w celu odebrania planów lekcji, kluczyków do szafki i uzupełnienia dokumentów szkolnych. Po około 30 minutach dyrektorka nareszcie przestała gadać, zebranie na sali dobiegło końca i każdy wyszedł ze szkoły. Razem z Lysandrem przeszliśmy korytarzem w poszukiwaniu wspomnianego pokoju gospodarzy. Po odnalezieniu właściwych drzwi naszym oczom ukazał się stojący na środku pomieszczenia, zawalony stosem papierów duży stół, zza którego wyłaniały się blond kosmyki włosów. ''-Em, dzień dobry...Szukamy Nataniela'' - zaczęłam niepewnie próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę blondyna. Na dźwięk mojego głosu chłopak oderwał się od swojego zajęcia. ''-Dzień dobry. A tak, nowi uczniowie.'' -powiedział wyrwany z pracy chłopak. ''-Zgadza się. Aleksandra i Lysander Morgernstern.'' ''-Jedyni nowi uczniowie w tym roku. Proszę, wasze plany lekcji i kluczyki do szafek'' - powiedział blondyn podając nam wspomniane rzeczy i uśmiechając się do mnie - musicie jeszcze donieść swoje zdjęcia do legitymacji, najlepiej do końca tego tygodnia.' '' Po zaliczeniu wizyty w pokoju gospodarzy pożegnaliśmy się z nudnym ale bardzo miłym Natanielem i wyszliśmy z pustej szkoły. Na opustoszałym parkingu znajdowało się tylko kilka samochodów i jeden czarny, sportowy motocykl. Pożegnałam się z Lysandrem i odwróciłam się w stronę swojego samochodu. Otwierając drzwi usłyszałam dźwięk odpalanej dwukołowej maszyny stojącej obok. Ciągle stojąc przed otwartym samochodem obejrzałam się za siebie. Na motocyklu w kasku siedział dziwnie znajomy chłopak jednak przez zakrytą twarz nie byłam w stanie go rozpoznać. Kiedy nasze oczy się spotkały chłopak nie zsiadając z maszyny zdjął kask. ''Kastiel, no tak. Mogłam się tego spodziewać. '-Dzisiaj już się tak nie cieszysz na mój widok? - zapytał chłopak z ironicznym uśmieszkiem poprawiając czarne włosy dłonią. ''-Dzisiaj twoja owieczka nie chce się przytulać więc nie, nie potrzebuję wybawienia. ''- odpowiedziałam krzyżując ręce na piersiach z zaczepnym uśmiechem na twarzy. ''-To chyba do zobaczenia jutro w szkole''. - powiedział chłopak zakładając z powrotem kask. ''-Do zobaczenia.'' - odpowiedziałam odwracając się do samochodu. W pamięci próbowałam odtworzyć poranną drogę do szkoły. Wolałam nie ryzykować zgubienia się w nowym mieście pierwszego dnia. Po godzinie jeżdżenia po mieście wiedziałam co się stało. To się musiało tak skończyć. Zgubiłam się. Z resztą jak zwykle. W akcie desperacji wyciągnęłam telefon z zamiarem skorzystania z map GPS. Jak na złóśc telefon padł po włączeniu aplikacji. Szlag byto trafił. Zachowując resztki trzeźwego myślenia postanowiłam trzymać się wybrzeża a przynajmniej mieć morze w zasięgu wzroku. Albo wyjadę z miasta albo dojadę w znajomą okolicę. To nie może być trudne. Jednak po godzinach bezsensownego jeżdżenia, gdy dojechałam do obu granic miasta, zrozumiałam, że nie doceniłam mojego pecha. 1-0 dla Ciebie, brawo. Ostro wkurzona zatrzymałam się w bocznej uliczce żeby ochłonąć. Zatrzasnęłam drzwi z całej siły i wsunęłam obie ręce we włosy. Od 3 godzin błąkam się bez sensu po mieście, nie mam pojęcia jak trafić do domu i na dodatek wylądowałam na totalnym zadupiu. Nie mam nawet jak powiedzieć o tym tacie czy Lysowi. Wściekła, zestresowana i zrezygnowana kopnęłam w koło samochodu. ''-Proszę proszę. Nie denerwuj się tak bo jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że się zgubiłaś.'' - Przestraszona wypuściłam torebkę z ręki a serce mało co nie wyleciało z piersi. Sparaliżowana nie drgnęłam, nie miałam nawet odwagi się ruszyć. - Spokojnie, nie bądź taka strachliwa. - poczułam na ramionach duże dłonie, które odwróciły mnie w stronę ich właściciela. - no no kwiatuszku, spokojnie. Nie zrobię Ci krzywdy przecież. Będzie Ci dobrze. - Głos należał do obleśnego faceta w średnim wieku. Sądząc po odrzucającym zapachu alkoholu trzeźwy na pewno nie był. Mężczyzna przycisnął mnie do samochodu ciężarem swojego cielska napastując moją szyję. Gdy dotarło do mnie w jak bardzo złej jestem sytuacji zaczęłam odpychać napastnika z całej siły, kopać i bić. Jednak to wszystko było dla niego jak zabawa z dzieckiem. Bez trudu mnie obezwładnił łapiąc za zsiniały lewy nadgarstek wykręcając go. Łzy napływały mi do oczu kiedy mężczyzna wsadził swoją obrzydliwą dłoń pod moją spódniczkę szukając bielizny. Wyrywałam się i kopałam. Próbowałam wyszarpać twarz z jego ręki, żeby móc chociaż wołać o pomoc. Czując jego palce przesuwające się po mojej nagiej skórze do głowy uderzyła mi adrenalina. Szarpnęłam jeszcze raz, tym razem o wiele mocniej. Zaczęłam krzyczeć z całej siły, ile tylko miałam powietrza w płucach. Zdenerwowany mężczyzna zamknął mi ponownie usta. Był coraz bardziej agresywny i używał całej swojej siły. A mi już jej zabrakło. Opadałam z wyczerpania i poddałam się gwałcicielowi. Gdy zdejmował swoje spodnie nagle upadł. Wszystko działo się w błyskawicznym tempie. Widziałam sylwetkę jakiegoś mężczyzny, który poruszał się nadnaturalnie szybko. Tak jak wampiry, tak jak mój brat. Jednak to nie był on. Przez ułamek sekundy zdawało mi się, że mój obrońca zwolnił i zobaczyłam jego twarz.'' Niemożliwe.'' Moim nagim ciałem leżącym na zimnym betonie wstrząsnął dreszcz a przed oczami rozszerzała się ciemność. Przed utratą przytomności poczułam silne ciało trzymające mnie w ramionach. Nie zważając na nic nieubłagany mrok pochłonął całą mnie. Rozdział czwarty Obudziłam się w doskonale znanym mi pokoju. Gdyby nie posiniaczone nadgarstki, uda i szyja byłabym pewna, że to wszystko to był jedynie mój sen. Na samo wspomnienie łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Gdy zaczęłam szlochać do pokoju wszedł tata razem z bratem. Tak bardzo ich kocham a mogłabym ich stracić i nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć. Razem za nimi do pokoju wszedł Kastiel. Więc jednak to jego widziałam. ''-Jak się czujesz kochanie?'' - jako pierwszy odezwał się tata. Nigdy w życiu nie widziałam na jego twarzy zmęczenia takiego jak teraz. Ze łzami w oczach przytuliłam tatę. ''-C...co się z nim stało?'' - głos grzązł mi w gardle na wspomnienie o nim. ''-Nie myśl o tym mała. Nigdy więcej go nie zobaczysz.'' - Lysander nie wyglądał wcale lepiej od taty. Jednak zza ich zmęczonych oczu widziałam, że są szczęśliwi. Nie chcę sobie nawet wyobrażać co się z Nim stało kiedy dorwali go tata i Lysander. Mam nadzieję, że cierpiał. Bardzo długo. ''-Kastiel...Ty tam byłeś?'' - niepewnie odsunęłam się od taty i spojrzałam na Kastiela. Chłopak spojrzał na Lysandra i na tatę, którzy kiwnęli tylko głowami. ''-Damy Wam chwilę. Aleks, gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała wołaj od razu.'' - powiedział Lysander i razem z tatą wyszli z mojego pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi. Kastiel pytająco spojrzał na łóżko i na mnie. Przytaknęłam i chłopak usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Widziałam, że przychodzi mu to z trudem i nie wie nawet od czego zacząć. Chcąc dowiedzieć się co wczoraj zaszło, przejęłam inicjatywę rozmowy. ''-Skąd wiedziałeś, że tam jestem. Śledziłeś mnie? ''- odezwałam się jako pierwsza podnosząc wzrok na zmieszanego Kastiela. Swoją drogą nie zgrywa już cwaniaka jak wcześniej. ''-Nie, nie miałem pojęcia naprawdę. I nie śledziłem.'' - chłopak wydawał się zmieszany - Ja po prostu...ja po prostu czułem...musiałem się tam znaleźć...nie wiem dlaczego. Zostawiłem motocykl i biegłem najszybciej jak mogłem. I wtedy Cię zobaczyłem. Musiałem coś zrobić. - słowa Kastiela wydawały się dość...nieprawdopodobne. Jednak z drugiej strony po moim odnalezieniu w Ośrodku w Stanach Leo opowiadał dokładnie to samo. W mojej głowie powstawało milion pytań na sekundę. Niestety, prawdopodobnie nikt poza mną nie jest w stanie udzielić na nie odpowiedzi. Zamyślona siedziałam bez słowa nie mogąc spojrzeć w oczy chłopakowi, który niepewnie czekał na moją reakcję. To wszystko było dla mnie nierealne a jednak z drugiej strony miało sens. Kastiel jakby wyczuł sytuację i wyszedł cicho z pokoju. Zostawiona sama z moimi przemyśleniami w pokoju powoli krystalizowałam sobie wszystko to co wydarzyło się w moim życiu. Cała obolała popatrzyłam na swoje sine, chude nadgarstki. Siniaki miały kształt jego łapsk. Mimowolnie po moim policzku spłynęła łza. Do mojego pokoju wszedł ponownie Lysander z tatą i Kastielem. Tym razem to brat odezwał się jako pierwszy. ''-Dzwonił do nas Leo, potrzebuje w czymś naszej pomocy. Będziemy musieli wyjechać na weekend. Chcesz zostać sama czy wolisz żeby Kastiel Cię odwiedzał?'' - spojrzałam na czarnowłosego chłopaka przez zapłakane oczy. Powinnam czuć obrzydzenie do mężczyzn ale z drugiej strony to on mnie obronił. W mojej głowie zrodziła się pewna myśl. Może będę jej żałowała później jednak nie chciałam o tym myśleć w tamtej chwili. Pożegnałam się z rodziną i odprowadziliśmy ich z Kastielem do drzwi zamykając je na klucz za mężczyznami. ''-Chcesz zostać dopóki nie wrócą?'' - wypaliłam zanim zdążyliśmy odejść od drzwi wejściowych. ''- Nie chcę zostawać sama w domu na noc.'' - Czekając na odpowiedź podniosłam wzrok na Kastiela. Pierwszy raz widzę go zmieszanego i nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Stał przede mną praktycznie obcy chłopak, którego poznałam nocą w parku i właśnie po próbie gwałtu proponuję mu, żeby został w moim domu na weekend na noc. Do reszty mnie chyba pogięło. ''Przeklinając w myślach moją głupotę zobaczyłam, że Kastiel nieznacznie się poruszył. '''-A nie boisz się mnie? Wiesz czym jestem. Nie boisz się, że Cię skrzywdzę?'' - Widziałam w jego oczach obawę. Nie znam go dość długo ani zbyt dobrze a mimo to w jego oczach jest coś przejmująco szczerego. Widać w nich każdą emocję, każdą myśl które przewijają się przez umysł chłopaka. ''-Nie. Gdybyś był niebezpieczny nie uratowałbyś mnie przed....'' - mój głos zadrżał. Nie byłam w stanie wymówić tego słowa. Gwałt. W najgorszych koszmarach nie przypuszczałam, że coś takiego może na mnie paść. Chwilową ciszę przerwało moje burczenie w brzuchu. ''-Na co masz ochotę? Dzisiaj zamieniam się w twojego prywatnego szefa kuchni. Do usług Milady, prowadź do kuchni.'' - Kastiel jakby wyczuwając mój nastrój próbował odciągnąć moje myśli od bolesnego tematu. Zapowiada się zabawny weekend. Coś czuję, że nie będę się nudziła. Rozdział piąty Zostawiając Kastiela samego w kuchni skierowałam swoje kroki do łazienki. Chcę zmyć z siebie to wszystko, ten cały brud wczorajszego dnia. Ubrania zdjęłam z siebie dopiero w łazience po zasłonięciu okien. Nie mogłam znieść myśli, że ktoś mógłby mnie obserwować i chcieć ponownie wyrządzić krzywdę. Skrępowana swoją nagością wyszorowałam ciało zadziwiająco szybko i błyskawicznie zawinięta ręcznikiem i szlafrokiem przebiegłam do garderoby. Zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi zaczęłam szukać czegoś odpowiedniego do ubrania. Gdyby nie wstyd przed nagością mogłabym założyć to, w czym czuję się najlepiej - krótkie spodenki i za dużą koszulkę pachnącą perfumami taty albo brata. Wygrzebałam z jednej z szuflad czarne leginsy i bluzkę Lysandra, która na mnie wyglądała prawie jak sukienka. Po skontrolowaniu wyglądu w lustrze skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę nieziemsko apetycznego zapachu gotowanego jedzenia. Na dole zastałam Kastiela doskonale radzącego sobie z gotowaniem. Bosymi stopami czułam chłodne dębowe deski. Gdy coraz bardziej zbliżałam się do kuchni, chłopak spojrzał w moją stronę odrywając na chwilę wzrok od cudownie wyglądającego obiadu. ''-Mam nadzieję, że lubisz suszone pomidory.'' - Powiedział patrząc na mnie nie przerywając mieszania drewnianą łyżką w szklanej misce na sałatki. ''-Tak, pewnie.'' - odpowiedziałam stając na przeciwko chłopaka po drugiej stronie kuchennej wyspy. - ''Kiedy nauczyłeś się tak dobrze gotować? -'' Spytałam opierając się dłońmi o blat obserwując z zainteresowaniem ruchy chłopaka. ''-Dokładnie 12 minut temu.'' - odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem nie odrywając wzroku od nakładanych drobnych kawałków mięsa na talerz. - ''Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz się ze mnie śmiała. Chodź, siadaj.'' - powiedział z uśmiechem przelotnie na mnie zerkając i równocześnie kładąc na stole talerz z kawałkami kurczaka w panierce, makaronem z serem i sałatką z suszonymi pomidorami. - ''Smacznego.'' - dodał siadając naprzeciwko mnie przy stole. Chyba nigdy nie miałam ochoty na jedzenie tak bardzo jak teraz. Nie starając się zachować nawet pozorów, jak bardzo jestem wygłodniała co chwila pakowałam pełny widelec do buzi. Słysząc tłumiony śmiech, podniosłam wzrok na chłopaka nie przerywając przeżuwania kawałka mięsa z makaronem. ''-Hm?''- wymamrotałam z pełną buzią. ''-Cieszę się, że Ci smakuje.'' - powiedział rozbawiony chłopak wstając od stołu idąc w stronę blatu kuchennego. Moją uwagę całkowicie pochłonął obiad, dlatego nie zwracałam zbytniej uwagi na niego. Po wpakowaniu ostatniego kęsa do buzi odsunęłam delikatnie talerz i prostując się do normalnej pozycji, przeniosłam wzrok na Kastiela opierającego się o wyspę kuchenną z rozbawionymi oczami, lekkim uśmiechem i założonymi rękoma na klatce piersiowej. Gdy skończyłam przeżuwać, chłopak podał mi chusteczkę. Widziałam, że tłumi śmiech. Pewnie byłam cała umazana sosem z sałatki...Ciekawe co sobie o mnie pomyślał. Spuściłam wzrok i zmieszana wzięłam chusteczkę, którą trzymał w wyciągniętej dłoni. ''-Dawno nie widziałem, żeby ktoś aż tak uroczo jadł ''- powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. - ''No i nie śmiałaś się ze mnie jakim beznadziejnym kucharzem jestem. Jestem Ci za to wdzięczny.'' Zachęcona słowami chłopaka podniosłam wzrok. Sądząc po jego minie dalej miałam coś na twarzy. Chłopak odbił się plecami od wyspy i podszedł do mnie wyciągając rękę po chusteczkę. ''-Jeszcze trochę na policzku.'' - jego dłonie pomimo tego, że powinny być chłodne na mojej twarzy zostawiały palące ślady przebijające się przez cienką chusteczkę. Kastiel cały czas skupiony był na ścieraniu resztek sosu z mojego policzka dlatego odważyłam się spojrzeć na jego twarz. Dopiero teraz docierało do mnie, że jest naprawdę przystojny i świetnie zbudowany. Kiedy chłopak przyłapał mnie nie podglądaniu go, zawstydzona spuściłam wzrok delikatnie rumieniąc się. ''-Dziękuję.'' - wymamrotałam i wzięłam od Kastiela poplamioną sosem z pomidorów chusteczkę. Wstałam z krzesła i minęłam chłopaka w celu wyrzucenia brudnego kawałka materiału. ''-Na co masz teraz ochotę? Może film? ''- spytał chłopak kiedy otwierałam drzwiczki kosza na śmieci. ''-Powinienem wyprowadzić Demona na spacer, a nie chciałbym, żeby znowu na Ciebie skoczył. Chcesz zacząć film a ja szybko wrócę? '' ''-A mógłbyś z nim tu przyjść? W nocy mógłby spać z Tobą albo ze mną. ''- mimo obecności Kastiela w domu miło byłoby mieć obok siebie przyjazną psinę do której mogłabym się przytulić. ''-No dobrze. Skoro chcesz.'' - powiedział chłopak idąc w stronę drzwi wejściowych ''- W takim razie za chwilę wracam. Wezmę jeszcze jakieś ubrania. Zamknij drzwi na klucz. '' Po wyjściu chłopaka, tak jak kazał, przekręciłam klucz w drzwiach. Pomyślałam, że wypadałoby przygotować Demonowi jedną miskę z wodą i drugą na karmę, którą powinien przynieść Kastiel. Przeszukując szafki kuchenne znalazłam dwie metalowe miseczki w sam raz dla psiaka. Nalewając wodę do jednego z moich znalezisk usłyszałam dzwonek do bramy. Odstawiłam napełnioną miskę i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi wejściowych wycierając po drodze mokre ręce w leginsy. W małym monitorze systemu antywłamaniowego widziałam obraz z kamerki na bramie. Do drzwi dzwonił Kastiel, obok nogi którego grzecznie siedział Demon. Nacisnęłam odpowiedni guzik i Kastiel otworzył furtkę wchodząc na posesję. Otworzyłam kluczem drzwi odsuwając się od nich. Chwilę później do domu wparował szczęśliwy Demon razem z Kastielem. Chłopak zdjął psu smycz i szczęśliwe zwierzę zwróciło się w moją stronę domagając się pieszczot. ''-Tak psinko, ja też tęskniłam'' - ukucnęłam przed Demonem i przywitałam się z nim jedną ręką drapiąc go za uchem a drugą pod pyszczkiem. Kiedy wstałam, rozanielony pies przewrócił się na plecy i czekał na kolejną dawkę miziania. ''- Nie za dobrze Ci pieszczochu?'' - uległam mu i ciągle stojąc pochyliłam się nad Demonem i podrapałam go po brzuszku na co zareagował energicznymi ruchami tylnią łapą. Patrzyłem na nią nie mogąc oderwać wzroku. Taka spokojna, niewinna i mimo wszystko ufna po tym wszystkim co ją spotkało. Jej niewinna twarz promieniowała szczęściem. Wiedziałem, że jest cudowna od momentu kiedy ją po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem. Jest taka Inna niż wszystkie...Może gdybym nie był Kastielem... ''-Jeszcze się przyzwyczai i ja mu tak będę musiał robić.'' - Odezwał się Kastiel, który do tej pory cały czas przyglądał się nam bez słowa stojąc z założonymi rękoma przy drzwiach wejściowych. ''-Przyniosłeś dla niego jakąś karmę?'' - zapytałam odrywając wzrok od szczęśliwej psiny przenosząc go na Kastiela. ''-Zapomniałem. Daj mi minutkę.'' - kończąc zdanie chłopak w ułamku sekundy zniknął mi z pola widzenia. Nic się nie zmieniło, dalej nienawidzę kiedy ktoś używa przy mnie tej wampirzej zdolności. ''-Chodź piesku, obejrzymy coś.'' - Obecność zwierzęcia roztaczała w domu ciepłą atmosferę, dzięki której nie czułam się skrępowana samotnością. Zgodnie z obietnicą Kastiela rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Nacisnęłam guzik nie sprawdzając na ekranie domofonu kto dzwoni. Sekundę później obok mnie stał Kastiel z niewielkim plastikowym workiem z karmą dla psów i torbą, w której pewnie miał kilka swoich rzeczy na przebranie. ''-Zawsze jesteś taki punktualny?'' - zapytałam biorąc od chłopaka jedzenie Demona kierując swoje kroki w stronę miseczek stojących na podłodze. ''-Zawsze jeśli nie chodzi o szkołę.'' - odpowiedział chłopak kierując się w stronę kanapy i telewizora. Kiedy skończyłam nasypywać karmę do miski usiadłam obok Kastiela na kanapie, po czym Demon natychmiast wskoczył na moje kolana przepychając się pomiędzy mnie a chłopaka. ''-Teraz Ci nie da spokoju. Będzie jeszcze o Ciebie zazdrosny. ''- powiedział patrząc na mnie i na małego zazdrośnika. Pies jakby na potwierdzenie położył łapy na moje ramiona i chciał polizać moją twarz. Kastiel jakby na złość Demonowi położył swoją rękę na moim kolanie i delikatnie nim potrząsnął. Włochaty zazdrośnik natychmiast zaczął szczekać i spychać Kastiela z kanapy. Kiedy pogłaskałam psiaka po grzbiecie i pozwoliłam mu się ulokować na moich kolanach, w końcu się uspokoił. Zaczęliśmy oglądać jakiś film w telewizji. Moje powieki powoli opadały ale myśląc, że wytrzymam do końca filmu nie poszłam do swojego pokoju. Moją senność rozgoniło przeciąganie się Demona. Chwilę później film został przerwany na reklamę. ''-Kastiel...nie jesteś głodny?'' - zapytałam niepewnie patrząc na siedzącego obok chłopaka ''-Boisz się, że mógłbym Ci coś zrobić?'' - zapytał chłopak nie odwracając wzroku od reklam w telewizji. ''-Nie, zupełnie nie o to chodzi.'' - odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. ''- Po prostu wiem, że Ty...to znaczy Wy też musicie jeść. I jeśli jesteś głodny to wiem gdzie tata i Lysander mają swoje jedzenie.'' ''Jak chcesz mogę Ci przynieść.'' - dokończyłam zdanie wstając z zamiarem przyniesienia chłopakowi krwi, która stanowiła jego jedyne pożywienie. ''-Nie trzeba, naprawdę. Jak zaśniesz wyjdę coś zjeść.'' ''Chyba, że nie chcesz zostawać sama w domu w nocy. W takim razie miło byłoby coś zjeść.'' - powiedział chłopak nie zmieniając swojej pozycji na kanapie. Po słowach chłopaka wstałam z kanapy kierując swoje kroki do kuchni. Jedna z szafek miała zabezpieczenie. Przed otworzeniem należało wprowadzić czterocyfrowy kod. W szafce ukryta była lodówka a w zasadzie mała chłodnia, w której leżały przezroczyste woreczki poukładane grupami krwi. Złapałam jedną paczkę, która jako pierwsza rzuciła mi się w oczy i wręczyłam ją szybko chłopakowi chcąc natychmiast pozbyć się widoku krwi sprzed oczu. Robiło mi się coraz słabiej. Wydawało mi się, że czuję jej zapach i smak w ustach. Nagle przed oczami zawirował mi obraz salonu i chłopaka trzymającego w rękach paczkę z krwią. Chwilę później ugięły się pode mną nogi. Ostatnie co pamiętam to widok upadającego woreczka na podłogę i coś twardego o co uderzyło moje bezwładne ciało. Przed oczami zapanowała ciemność. Rozdział szósty Obudziłam się w moim pokoju w ubraniach, które miałam na sobie poprzedniego dnia. Za oknem panowała ciemność gdzieniegdzie rozpraszana blaskiem latarni. Sięgnęłam po telefon leżący na stoliku obok łóżka. 2:58, środek nocy. W myślach byłam bardzo wdzięczna Kastielowi, że nie próbował mnie przebierać, rozbierać ani nic podobnego. Cieszyłam się, że mnie przeniósł do łóżka i po prostu przykrył. Przewracałam się z boku na bok próbując zasnąć. Po dłuższym czasie znów sięgnęłam po telefon. Leżałam tak bez sensu w łóżku prawie godzinę. Skoro i tak nie zasnę to chociaż pójdę się umyć. Ciekawe co robi Kastiel. ''Wygrzebałam się z łóżka i podreptałam do łazienki. Moje nieprzyzwyczajone chwilowo do jasnego światła oczy mocno zapiekły kiedy nagle zapaliłam światło w łazience. Wyłączyłam je i stojąc w ciemności wpadłam na pomysł kąpieli przy świecach. Wyjęłam telefon włączając latarkę. Kiedy prawie po omacku szukałam świeczek usłyszałam skrzypienie drzwi od pokoju. Moim sercem zawładnął strach. Zamarłam w bezruchu nasłuchując kroków zbliżającej się postaci. Jednak zamiast kroków słychać było jakby pazury odbijające się od paneli. ''Demon. No tak. Jakby na potwierdzenie moich myśli w świetle latarki pojawiła się zaspana mordka psiny. ''-Chodź piesku, zrobimy sobie romantyczną kąpiel przy świecach.'' - mówiąc do psa poklepałam swoje udo zachęcając Demona do przybliżenia się do mnie. Kiedy mądre zwierzę podeszło i położyło się przy moich bosych stopach pogłaskałam go delikatnie po główce. Zadowolony westchnął i zamknął oczka. Po chwili znalazłam zestaw świeczek o moim ulubionym waniliowym zapachu. Uchyliłam okno, żebym mogła czuć również zapach nocy, spokojnego morza i piasku. Zrelaksowana leżałam w ciepłej wodzie otoczona pianą. Po jakimś czasie przez okno zaczęły wpadać czerwonopomarańczowe promienie wschodzącego słońca. Pierwszy raz w życiu widziałam taki piękny wschód słońca. Barwy wschodzącego słońca cudownie komponowały się ze spokojnym morzem. Kiedy słońce na dobre wzeszło a woda w wannie zaczęła robić się chłodna, wyszłam z wanny. Zawinięta ręcznikiem poczłapałam do garderoby. Kiedy otwierałam drzwi do pokoju z płytek w łazience poderwał się zaspany Demon i niepewnym krokiem zbliżył się do mnie. W towarzystwie zwierzęcia wybrałam ciepły, jasnoszary sweter i długie jasne spodnie. Po znalezieniu skarpetek skierowałam swoje kroki do salonu. Ciekawe co całą noc robił Kastiel. Schodząc po schodach uslyszałam dźwięki dochodzące z włączonego telewizora. Kiedy zeszłam z ostatniego stopnia, Kastiel siedział na kanapie. Demon leniwie przeszedł obok mnie i poczłapał w stronę naszykowanych dla niego misek. ''-Dzień dobry'' - powiedziałam z uśmiechem do chłopaka idąc w jego stronę. ''-Dzień dobry'' - Kastiel odpowiedział tym samym. Usiadłam na kanapie obok chłopaka. ''-Nie nudziłeś się przez całą noc? '' - mówiąc to odwróciłam się w stronę chłopaka. ''-Nie. Demon też był wyjątkowo spokojny.'' ''-Kastiel...jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, mógłbyś sobie sam wyjmować...no wiesz...z tej szafki?.'' - powiedziałam nieco zmieszana nie patrząc na chłopaka. Przerwał mi zazdrosny Demon, który wskoczył mi na kolana i chciał lizać po twarzy. ''-Pewnie.'' - powiedział Kastiel spoglądając na swojego domagającego się mojej uwagi psa. Kiedy chciałam wstać pies niechętnie zszedł z moich kolan. Usiadł obok chłopaka i z wyrzutem na mnie popatrzył. Wzięłam pierwszą lepszą kartkę i długopisem napisałam czterocyfrowy kod dostępu do szafki z dość...nieprzyjemną dla mnie zawartością. Kładąc kartkę na blacie pomyślałam, że jestem trochę głodna. Sięgnęłam po saszetkę z płatkami śniadaniowymi z suszonymi owocami i czekoladą. Wysypałam zawartość do miseczki i zalałam jogurtem owocowym wyciągniętym z lodówki. To jest chyba największy plus bycia jedynym człowiekiem (o ile tak to może nazwać) w domu. Nikt mi nie wyjada jedzenia, na które mam ochotę. Wyciągnęłam łyżkę z szuflady i skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę chłopaka siedzącego na kanapie. Kastiel w rozmowie okazał się niezwykle inteligentny, zabawny i czarujący. Z nikim tak dobrze nigdy mi się nie rozmawiało. Obejrzeliśmy razem dwie komedie. Na żadnej z nich nie mogliśmy się skupić, bo ciągle rozmawialiśmy. Po filmie zdecydowaliśmy się na spacer z Demonem, który coraz częściej skamlał pod drzwiami. Ruszyliśmy w stronę parku w którym się poznaliśmy kilka dni temu. Spuszczony ze smyczy pies wesoło hasał po równo przyciętych trawnikach oświetlanych przez uliczne lampy, co chwilę do nas powracając. Razem z Kastielem spacerowaliśmy ścieżkami po całym parku. Całkowicie straciliśmy poczucie czasu rozmawiając i śmiejąc się. W pewnej chwili poczułam na policzku kroplę deszczu. Kiedy spojrzałam w pochmurne niebo na dobre rozkręciła się ulewa, której wtórowały grzmoty burzy. Nienawidzę deszczu, nienawidzę deszczu. Rozejrzałam się w popłochu po okolicy. Żadnego dachu. Przy parkowej fontannie zobaczyłam duże drzewo, które mogłoby mnie ochronić przed ulewą. Puściłam się pędem w kierunku drzewa ciągnąc za sobą rozbawionego chłopaka za rękaw kurtki. Rozbawiony chłopak próbował stawiać opór, żeby mnie spowolnić. Czułam jak deszcz moczy moje włosy i ubranie. Kiedy moje włosy były praktycznie całe mokre chciałam puścić kurtkę chłopaka żeby sama się ratować. Rozbawiony chłopak złapał mnie za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie. Spanikowana spojrzałam w rozbawione czekoladowe oczy chłopaka. Bijące z nich ciepło odwracało moją uwagę od nieznośnych kropel deszczu, które rozbijały się o moje ciało. Rozbawiony Kastiel zdjął swoją skórzaną, czarną kurtkę i zarzucając mi na ramiona lekko mnie uniósł i wykorzystując swoją wampirzą szybkość w ułamku sekundy znaleźliśmy się pod drzewem. Zszokowana spojrzałam w oczy Kastiela. Dopiero po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę jak blisko znalazły się nasze twarze. Moje policzki zaczęły się palić pod wzrokiem chłopaka a serce wyrywało się z piersi. Nagle chłopak nieznacznie się odsunął. ''-Aleks...'' - usłyszawszy swoje imię spojrzałam na chłopaka. - ''Ty...'' - nie kończąc zdania wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i pokazał mi jak wyglądam. Moja skóra świeciła...Promieniowała białym blaskiem jak gwiazdy na niebie. Zszokowana patrząc na swoje odbicie zobaczyłam, że światło blednie a mój wygląd wraca do normy. ''-...jesteś...'' Kastiel ponownie nie kończąc zdania natychmiast wziął mnie na ręce i po chwili byliśmy w domu. Szybko zadzwonił do mojego taty i kazał mu natychmiast przyjechać. Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje. Czułam wewnętrzny strach, że za chwilę wszystko się zmieni. Jak miało się później okazać, to był jedynie początek złego. Rozdział siódmy Tata i Lysander przyjechali po około 15 minutach. Siedziałam na kanapie głaszcząc śpiącego na moich kolanach Demona. Tylko on w tym domu nie panikował i zupełnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego co się dzieje. Dochodziły do mnie podniesione głosy mężczyzn ale obecność spokojnego zwierzęcia uspokajała moje rozdygotane nerwy. Wykonywałam ruch ręką po głowie Demona jak zahipnotyzowana nie zwracając uwagi na nic i na nikogo innego. Opowiedziałem ojcu Aleks o wszystkim. O tym jak zaczęła świecić i o moich przypuszczeniach. Nagle mężczyzna przestał mnie słuchać i spojrzał wzrokiem za mnie. Automatycznie odwróciłem głowę w tym samym kierunku. Aleks znów świeciła Tym blaskiem. Światło bijące z niej nie było tak silne jak wtedy...ze mną pod drzewem, kiedy słyszałem jej galopujące serce i widziałem jak policzki nabierają rumieńców. Na wspomnienie tej chwili mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się i poczułem ciepło rozlewające się w klatce piersiowej. Teraz wszystko się zmieni. Pozostawały jedynie dwa pytania. Dlaczego została strącona z nieba i czy ktoś na ziemi już wie, że po 2000lat na ziemię została zesłana kolejna gwiazda. Z transu wyrwała mnie ręka Lysandra na moim ramieniu. Zabrał mnie do stołu gdzie siedzieli w ciszy mój tata i Kastiel. Patrząc w jego oczy znów poczułam, że moje policzki płoną żywym ogniem. Chcąc rozgonić myśli spojrzałam na zamyślonego i zmartwionego tatę. Brat posadził mnie na krześle i stanął obok mnie. Rozmowę zaczął Kastiel. Opowiedzieli mi o wszystkim co widzieli, czym jestem i co się stało z poprzednią gwiazdą, która trafiła na ziemię. Mojej poprzedniczce, Gabrieli, zesłanej 2000lat temu wyrwano serce, które zapewnia nadnaturalną siłę, szybkość i wieczne życie temu, kto uśmierci w ten sposób gwiazdę. Tata opowiedział mi też o klątwie, która zaczęła się wypełniać w chwili kiedy w Ośrodku w Stanach szaleni naukowcy pozbawili mnie życia. Po śmierci, gwiazda wstępuje do nieba jako niezawiniona dusza. Jednak moja klątwa zaprowadziła mnie do piekła wszczepiając w moją duszę pierwiastek zła, który nadał mi dwojaką naturę. Blask bił z mojego ciała jedynie w chwilach spokoju, wyciszenia, szczęścia lub uniesień emocjonalnych. Wysłuchawszy całej prawdy o sobie poczułam zadziwiającą ulgę. Kiedy poczułam jak wielka pustka w sercu zapełnia się prawdą, poczułam ogromny ból na plecach. Czułam jakby setki sztyletów wbijały się w moje kości. Moje plecy wykrzywiły się do tyłu w nienaturalny sposób. Krzyknęłam z bólu osuwając się w ramiona brata. Po chwili ból ustał i zobaczyłam, że mój sweter jest rozerwany i trzyma się na moim ciele tylko z przodu. Coś ciężkiego było na moich plecach co ciągnęło mnie w dół mimo bycia podtrzymywaną przez Lysandra. Widziałem jak cierpi. Wszystko w środku mnie cierpiało razem z nią. Oszołomiona dziewczyna dopiero po chwili zobaczyła to, co wystaje z jej pleców. Usiadła samodzielnie na podłodze i zaczęła powoli ruszać białymi skrzydłami i delikatnie je gładzić. Ogromne, silne skrzydła otulały kruchą i delikatną sylwetkę Aleks. Widziałem jej pełne strachu oczy. Chciałem żeby znów biło od niej światło i szczęście. Nie mogłem patrzeć na nią w takim stanie. Skrzydła dziewczyny nagle zniknęły. Zdezorientowana Aleks odwróciła się próbując zobaczyć co się z nimi stało. Skrzydeł nie było jednak na ich miejscu pojawił się tatuaż. Dziewczyna spojrzała na swojego ojca i brata z kruchym uśmiechem na twarzy. Nareszcie wie kim jest i wszystko zacznie się układać. '' Rozdział ósmy Wczoraj tata, Lysander i Kastiel bardzo długo rozmawiali kiedy ja poszłam się umyć i przespać przed szkołą. Większą część nocy przewracałam się w łóżku nie mogąc zasnąć z podekscytowania. Słyszałam jak w środku nocy Kastiel wyszedł z naszego domu a Lysander poszedł się umyć w swoim pokoju. Chcąc zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza wygrzebałam się z łóżka i stanęłam przy otwartym oknie. Wtedy do głowy przyszedł mi szalony pomysł. ''Jak się uda będzie cudownie a jeśli nie to najwyżej będę chodziła w gipsie. Bosymi stopami stanęłam na parapecie i w myślach zwizualizowałam rozkładające się skrzydła. Po chwili poczułam ich ciepło i ciężar. Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Biorąc głęboki oddech skoczyłam z okna jednocześnie biorąc zamach skrzydłami. Czułam się wolna, niezależna i silna. Miałam wrażenie, że jestem w stanie podbić świat i osiągnąć wszystko co zechcę. Niesamowite uczucie. Na początku starałam się latać jedynie za żywopłotem, żeby nikt nawet przypadkiem mnie nie zauważył. Przeszczęśliwa wleciałam do pokoju i rzuciłam się na łóżko. Może jeszcze się prześpię. Fantazjując o wysokich lotach obiecałam sobie, że jutro pojadę w nocy z tatą i Lysem do lasu i spróbuję wyżej. Budzik zadzwonił o 7:00. Miałam 2 godziny na ogarnięcie się przed szkołą. Skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę kabiny prysznicowej. Biorąc poranny prysznic patrzyłam tęskno w stronę oceanu. Miałam niesamowitą ochotę wzbić się w powietrze i ręką muskać taflę wody. Gdyby tylko było takie miejsce gdzie nikt by mnie nie widział...''Po wysuszeniu włosów zabrałam się za kosmetyki. Zrobiłam delikatny makijaż dodając na kości policzkowe odrobinę rozświetlacza i tusz na rzęsy przez co były teraz niesamowicie długie. Wzięłam też moje ulubione perfumy, którymi skropiłam szyję, obojczyki i nadgarstki. Zawinięta ręcznikiem zaczęłam nucić piosenkę ''Havana. thumb ''-...He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na ''- wybierając ubrania przechodziłam miedzy szufladami tanecznym krokiem. Wybrałam na dzisiaj jeansowe spodnie, do których dopasowałam krótką, czarną bluzkę, a na plecy narzuciłam cienki sweterek. Ciągle nucąc taneczną piosenkę zeszłam szklanymi schodami do kuchni. Tata jak zwykle siedział zastawiony fakturami i segregatorami a Lysander przeglądał jeden z katalogów. ''-Dzień dobry'' - pocałowałam każdego z nich w policzek i zajrzałam do lodówki. Wyjęłam to co zwykle- jogurt truskawkowy i musli, dieta mistrzów. ''-Jak się czujesz Aleks? Na pewno chcesz iść do szkoły?'' - zapytał tata przyglądając mi się troskliwym wzrokiem odkładając faktury na stół. ''-Jest okej tato'' - odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą ''-Więcej nie wracam sama i nic się nie stanie.'' - kończąc zdanie wpakowałam łyżeczkę z jogurtem do buzi ''-Moglibyśmy wieczorem pojechać za miasto do lasu? Chciałabym coś zrobić. '' ''-Znowu polatać?'' - odpowiedział z uśmiechem na ustach blondyn ''-Widziałem Cię wczoraj. Świetnie Ci idzie młoda. ''-Na słowa brata uśmiechnęłam się wdzięcznie i dumna z siebie spojrzałam na tatę. ''-W takim razie ja też muszę to zobaczyć. Wrócę do domu koło 20:00 i wtedy pojedziemy. Znam idealne do tego miejsce'' - odpowiedział tata. ''-7:20 dzieciaki, zbierajcie się'' -Po słowach taty podniosłam się z krzesła i podreptałam w stronę mężczyzny. ''-Miłego dnia'' -ucałowałam go w policzek i ruszyłam za bratem w stronę garażu. ''-Razem czy osobno?'' - zapytał brat zaczepnie się odwracając i czekając na odpowiedź. ''-A dasz mi prowadzić?'' -zapytałam z uśmiechem na co Lysander nie wydawał się juz aż tak entuzjastycznie nastawiony. Widząc to szybko złapałam kluczyki i puściłam się pędem w stronę jego samochodu. Kiedy chłopak chciał mi przeszkodzić siedziałam już na siedzeniu kierowcy i ze zwycięskim uśmiechem patrzyłam na niego przez szybę. ''-Wsiadaj, dzisiaj ja prowadzę.'' -Niechętnie Lysander doczłapał się do fotela pasażera i ruszyłam wolno stromym podjazdem do góry. Po 16minutach jazdy pełnej śmiechu i śpiewania piosenek z radio dojechałam do bramy szkoły. Wolno podjechałam na miejsce parkingowe i wysiadłam z samochodu zabierając z tylnego siedzenia torbę z książkami. Stałem pod drzewem i kończyłem papierosa kiedy na miejsce parkingowe pod szkołą zajechało srebrne camaro. Wiedziałem kto nim jedzie. To na nich czekałem od 15 minut. Pieprzona szkoła. Umówiliśmy się, że będę jej pilnował obserwując ich z daleka. Teraz, kiedy Aleks wie kim jest, nikt nie może jej skrzywdzić i dowiedzieć się o jej naturze. Widziałem jak wysiada z samochodu. Nie tylko ja na nią patrzyłem. Całe banda narwańców z równoległych klas zaczęła o niej rozmawiać i rzucając obrzydliwie, zboczone komentarze. Każde ich słowo potęgowało moją wściekłość i ku mojemu zdziwieniu również zazdrość. Komentowali jej długie, zgrabne nogi, które rzuciły się w oczy jako pierwsze kiedy tylko otworzyła drzwi i kształtną pupę kiedy schylała się po torebkę z tylnego siedzenia. Czując, że zaraz wybuchnę i rzucę się w ich stronę poszedłem w stronę powodu podniecenia chłopaków. Kiedy wyprostowałam się przed samochodem pierwsze co zobaczyłam to grupkę chłopaków, prawdopodobnie w moim wieku, stojących przed wejściem do szkoły. Każdy z nich na twarzy miał wymalowany bezczelny uśmieszek, który przyprawiał mnie o mdłości. W moją stronę kierował się naburmuszony Kastiel. Co z nimi wszystkimi dzisiaj nie tak? ''-Hej Kas.'' -powiedziałam zbliżając się do chłopaka ''-Hej'' - przywitaliśmy się całusem w policzek a Lysander z Kastielem podali sobie ręce. ''-Dzisiaj widzę punktualnie. Polubiłeś szkołę?'' -zapytałam z zaczepnym uśmiechem chłopaka na co ten jakby się rozchmurzył i zaczepnie uśmiechnął. Kastiel jak się okazało był razem z nami w klasie na rozszerzeniu biologiczno-chemicznymi. Pod salą, w której miała odbyć się pierwsza lekcja zgromadziła się grupka uczniów. Jedna z dziewczyn od razu przykuła moją uwagę. Była to śliczna dziewczyna o rudych włosach i uroczych piegach. Biła od niej dobroć i radość. Widząc mnie rozciągnęła usta w uroczym uśmiechu i pomachała rękę. Kolejna dziewczyna, która rzuciła mi się w oczy nie wyglądała ani nie była przyjazna. Była to ta sama dziewczyna, którą obgadaliśmy razem z Lysandrem na rozpoczęciu roku na sali gimnastycznej. Jednak teraz widziałam ją w całej okazałości włączając w to jej ledwo co zakrywającą tyłek spódniczkę i wysokie szpilki. Blond 'piękność' obrzucała mnie morderczymi spojrzeniami zerkając raz na mnie raz na Kastiela. Rozbawiona próbami zabicia mnie spojrzeniem za przyjście w towarzystwie Kastiela skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę przyjaźnie wyglądającej rudowłosej dziewczynie. ''-Hej. Mam na imię Aleks, a Ty?'' - uśmiechnęłam się przyjaźnie do dziewczyny i wystawiłam rękę na przywitanie. ''-Hej. Jestem Irys. Bardzo miło mi Cię poznać. TO jest twój brat?'' -dziewczyna dyskretnie głową kiwnęła na Lysandra. ''-Tak, mój brat bliźniak Lysander.'' -spojrzałam pytająco na nową koleżankę. ''-Boże jaki przystojny. O matko przepraszam! To w końcu twój brat nie powinnam Ci tego mówić.'' -wypaliła szybko zmieszana dziewczyna. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, że on to słyszy... ''-Jak udało Ci się tak szybko zbliżyć do Kastiela?'' -wyszeptała rudowłosa dziewczyna pochylając się w moją stronę. ''-A tak jakoś wyszło...'' -jak na zbawienie zadzwonił dzwonek. Mam nadzieję, że Kastiel nie zobaczył mojego zmieszania na pytanie o nim. Boże co się ze mną dzieje. Salę otworzył nam profesor, który wyglądał jakby się nas bał. ''-Witam Was w nowym roku szkolnym w klasie maturalnej.'' -zaczął cichutko profesor kiedy zajęliśmy miejsca w ławkach jednak nikt go nie słuchał. Zrobiło mi się go żal. Kiedy zaczęłam rozważać czy warto się narazić klasie dla mojego sumienia z pierwszej ławki podniósł się przystojny blondyn, który na rozpoczęciu roku dał mi plan lekcji. Nataniel? Chyba tak miał na imię. Odwrócił się w naszą stronę i uciszył całą klasę. Profesor wdzięcznym wzrokiem odprowadził Gospodarza do ławki i kontynuował. Wystraszony profesor okazał się panem Frazowskim, nauczycielem najmniej potrzebnego przedmiotu maturzystom, czyli przedmiotu uzupełniającego historii i społeczeństwa, którego nie zdaje się na maturze. Zadowolona pogratulowałam sobie w myślach łatwej oceny na świadectwie. Pan Frazowski po omówieniu wszystkich spraw organizacyjnych włączył nam film historyczny o Nicei, którego nikt nie miał ochoty oglądać co najwidoczniej nie przeszkadzało zamiłowanemu historykowi, którego całkowicie pochłonął film. Irys okazała się przemiłą osobą, z którą przegadałam po cichu cały film. Wymieniłyśmy się numerami telefonów i umówiłyśmy na wspólne zakupy przed balem organizowanym przez szkołę co rok z okazji rozpoczęcia nauki. Jedynie co jakiś czas czułam na sobie wzrok wytapetowanej blondyny, która ewidentnie miała ze mną jakiś problem. Kiedy rozbrzmiał dzwonek na lekcję większość klasy poderwała się i uciekła na korytarz. Irys również gdzieś pognała zostawiając mnie samą w ławce. Kiedy wyszłam z sali i skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę szafki poczułam na ręce czyjeś pazury. ''-Słuchaj paskudo, odczep się od MOJEGO Kastiela, bo pożałujesz.'' -z każdym słowem wbijała swoje sztuczne tipsy coraz bardziej w mój chudy nadgarstek rozcinając skórę, z której zaczęła wypływać krew. ''-Po pierwsze to nigdy nie byłem i nie jestem twój a po drugie zostaw moją dziewczynę w spokoju, bo zaraz Ty tego pożałujesz'' -na moich ramionach poczułam rękę Kastiela a łapsko blond 'piękności' zabrał z mojego nadgarstka mój brat. ''-Jakiej dziewczyny?! Wy na pewno nie jesteście razem Kasi! To niemożliwe. Masz przecież lepszy gust do dziewczyn.'' -w tym momencie zagotowało się we mnie. Ona mówi tak o mnie? ''No to patrz na to zołzo. ''Zbliżyłam nasz twarze i powolnie, dokładnie pocałowałam Kastiela w policzek. ''-Nie całuj go Ty wywłoko!'' -czerwona ze złości dziewczyna zaczęła krzyczeć na cały korytarz. ''-Amber Hale! Proszę natychmiast za mną do mojego gabinetu!'' -śmiechy innych nagle ucicły kiedy rozbrzmiał donośny kobiecy głos dyrektorki. 1:0 Amber. Stałem w szoku co się przed chwilą stało. To był tylko nic nieznaczący pocałunek w policzek a nogi odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa. Czułem jej małe ramiona pod moją ręką, jej drobną dłoń, którą przytrzymała mój policzek kiedy całowała mnie w ten drugi. Jej cudowny zapach kiedy mój nos był tuż przy jej szyi i pełne usta, które zostawiły palący ślad na mojej twarzy. W moim brzuchu roztańczyło się stado motyli, które powędrowało w dół do bokserek siejąc nieznośny zamęt i poruszenie w mojej Męskości. NIE NIE NIE. Ona nie może być kolejną zabawką. To była moja jedyna myśl. Uciec jak najszybciej od Aleks i zaspokoić pragnienie na pierwszej lepszej dziewczynie. Nie zniósłbym myśli, że ją krzywdzę... Rozdział dziewiąty Wybiegłem ze szkoły. Wiedziałam gdzie iść. Byłem tam zawsze kiedy dokuczało mi podniecenie. Natalie była niesamowitą seksbombą. Zawsze kiedy o niej myślałem była ideałem kobiety. Ale teraz? W głowie mam tylko Ją...Jej zapach kiedy poczułem jej szyję, jej drobne ciało, które idealnie pasowało do mojego. I najważniejsze, jej niesamowite oczy. Za każdym razem kiedy w nie patrzę są inne, jest w nich coś nieuchwytnego, co za każdym razem mnie hipnotyzuje i sprawia, że chcę się w nich zatracić i całkowicie się Jej poddać. Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy znalazłem się pod właściwym adresem. Dziewczyna otworzyła chwilę po tym jak zadzwoniłem. Nie czekając na zaproszenie rzuciłem się na nią. Rozdarłem jej bluzkę i zaniosłem do jej sypialni. Jednak teraz było inaczej. Nie mogłem znieść widoku Natalie. Chciałem żeby to była Ona...Wściekły zacisnąłem powieki i oczami wyobraźni widziałem uśmiechającą się do mnie najpiękniejszą dziewczynę, jaką w życiu widziałem, moją Aleks... Rozgoryczony nie mogłem tego zrobić z Natalie, nie pozwalało mi moje sumienie. Nie potrafiłbym po tym spojrzeć Jej w oczy. Załamany rzuciłem Natalie na łóżko i wybiegłem z jej domu jeszcze szybciej niż wszedłem. Nie wiedziałem co się ze mną dzieje. Wróciłem wolnym spacerem do szkoły. Po drodze przeklinałem moją głupotę. Przechodząc przez bramę szkona zegarek. Od 20 minut trwa matematyka. Zająłem moje stałe miejsce na ławce pod drzewem i odpaliłem papierosa. Mimowolnie wzrokiem wyszukałem okno sali matematycznej na 2 piętrze i napotkałem jej spojrzenie '' Minęło już 30 minut od kiedy nagle Kastiel wybiegł ze szkoły. Amber dostała naganę od dyrektorki za atak na mnie i rodzice zabrali ją ze szkoły. Nauczycielka omówiła wszystkie sprawy organizacyjne i resztę lekcji wypełniała swoje dokumenty. Znudzona wyjrzałam przez okno. Pod drzewem na ławce siedział powód mojego zamyślenia. Chłopak wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. ''Mogłam go nie całować. Pewnie dlatego uciekł i jest na mnie wściekły. I wtedy chłopak podniósł wzrok. Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Zmieszana odwróciłam wzrok i resztę lekcji przegadałam z Irys nie wyglądając już więcej za okno. W towarzystwie dziewczyn z klasy udałyśmy się do damskiej szatni, żeby się przebrać na 2 godziny wfu. Dziewczyny z klasy okazały się w większości bardzo sympatyczne. Z nielicznymi wyjątkami. Poznałam przemiłą czarnoskórą Kim, spokojną i wyciszoną Melanię, towarzyską i zabawową Priyę oraz złośliwego kurdupla Klementynę. Świta Amber zniknęła ze szkoły kiedy ich królową zabrali rodzice. Razem z nami przebierały się dziewczyny z równoległych klas. Kiedy wyszłyśmy przebrane z szatni, na sali nauczyciel pan Borys rozkładał już siatkę do gry w siatkówkę. Wzrokiem przeszukałam salę w oszukiwaniu mojego brata. Stał pod ścianą rozciągając się i rozmawiając z Kastielem. Po dzisiejszej reakcji chłopaka wolałam do nich nie podchodzić. Było mi głupio i przykro, że chłopak uciekł jak poparzony kiedy go pocałowałam w policzek. Przed rozpoczęciem gry pan Borys przeprowadził krótką rozgrzewkę. Biegając dookoła w parze z Irys rozmawiałyśmy i śmiałyśmy się. Po rozgrzewce trafiłam do drużyny razem z Irys, Kastielem, bliźniakami Arminem i Alexym (swoją drogą przecudowni są) Klementyną i Kim. W przeciwnej drużynie znaleźli się Lysander, Priya, Melania, Nataniel i trzech chłopaków z równoległej klasy, których widziałam dzisiaj rano. Na początku stresowałam się, że coś mi nie wyjdzie ale po chwili zaczęłam się świetnie bawić. Przebijając za siatkę piłkę chciałam sprawić jak najwięcej kłopotu mojemu bratu. Współpracowaliśmy z całą drużyną poza Klementyną, która nie kiwnęła palcem przez całą grę. Po wygranym secie nasza drużyna zeszła z boiska a na nasze miejsce weszła kolejna złożona z dziewczyn i chłopaków z równoległej klasy. Kiedy zaczęli grać poszłam na chwilę do szatni zabrać butelkę wody z torebki. W korytarzu oddzielającym szatnię damską od męskiej wpadłam na Kastiela. Zmieszana nie wiedząc co powiedzieć chciałam w ostatniej chwili zawrócić. Kiedy wyciągałam już rękę żeby chwycić klamkę od drzwi na salę chłopak zmaterializował się przede mną. Staliśmy zdecydowanie za blisko siebie. Zmieszana cofnęłam się krok do tyłu i spuściłam wzrok. ''-Przepraszam...za to na korytarzu'' -powiedziałam najciszej jak mogłam. Wiedziałam, że słyszy wszystko. Moje galopujące serce na pewno też nie umknęło jego uwadze. Kiedy przez chwilę chłopak nic nie odpowiadał wyminęłam go i wyszłam na salę. Usiadłam obok wyczerpanej po wysiłku Irys i zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać. Po chwili na salę wrócił Kastiel. Był dzisiaj zupełnie inny niż przez cały czas od kiedy go poznałam...Na pewno się do mnie zraził po tym co zrobiłam. ''-Masz już pomysł co założyć?'' -z rozmyśleń o Kastielu wyrwał mnie głos Irys ''-Co?'' -zapytałam przenosząc wzrok na rudowłosą koleżankę ''-Bal Aleks, bal.'' -powiedziała Irys jak coś najbardziej oczywistego na świecie. ''-umówiłyśmy się jutro na zakupy. Nie pamiętasz? ''-moją odpowiedź przerwał głos dyrektorki dochodzący z głośników. ''-Drodzy uczniowie, z ogromną radością pragnę Was wszystkich zaprosić na coroczny bal z okazji rozpoczęcia roku. Motywem przewodnim w tym roku jest bal kostiumowy o tematyce : świat nadnaturalny. W związku z tym, lekcje od jutra do końca tygodnia są odwołane na rzecz przygotowań szkoły do balu. Każda klasa dostanie część szkoły do udekorowania. Dziękuję za uwagę.'' ''-Świat nadnaturalny? Połowa dziewczyn przyjdzie przebrana jako księżniczki, aniołki albo jeszcze inne wróżki...'' -Irys wydawała się rozczarowana. W głowie zaświtała mi pewna myśl. Będzie zabawna dla tych, którzy wiedzą o naszej 'małej' tajemnicy. Chciałabym, żeby Kastiel zobaczył mnie w tym wydaniu... Po przebraniu w normalne ubrania po wfie udaliśmy się wszyscy na ostatnią lekcję - chemię. Podobnie jak na poprzednich lekcjach omawiane były sprawy organizacyjne. Nauczycielka wydawała się bardzo surowa i wzbudziła w klasie respekt. Całe 45minut mówiła czego od nas oczekuje i czego będzie wymagała. W skrócie - wszystkiego. Odrobinę przejęta wymagającą nauczycielką po usłyszeniu dzwonka szybko wyszłam z sali. Po chwili dogonił mnie Lysander. Żartując z kąsającej nauczycielki od chemii rozładowałam towarzyszące mi dziwne napięcie. Kiedy otworzyłam drzwi wyjściowe ze szkoły zobaczyłam odjeżdżający w pośpiechu sportowy motocykl Kastiela. W sercu poczułam wbijający się jak szpilka smutek. Mogłam dać się pobić tej blond królowej. Przynajmniej między mną a Kastielem byłoby wszystko dobrze. Wyczuwając mój chwilowy nastrój brat objął mnie ramieniem i zeszliśmy schodami w dól w stronę samochodu. W drodze powrotnej do domu rozmawialiśmy o piątkowym szkolnym balu. Lysander wpadł na ten sam prześmiewczy pomysł co ja - przebieramy się za wampiry. Wampir przebrany za wampira. Tata padnie ze śmiechu jak to usłyszy. Kiedy dojechaliśmy do domu zabrałam się za przygotowanie obiadu. To jest akurat nieznośny minus bycia jedynym nie-wampirem w domu. Gotuję sama dla siebie. Przeglądając szafki znalazłam ciasto do tortilli i nabrałam na nie ochoty. Kiedy udało mi się wszystko skończyć, zjeść i pozmywać zauważyłam, że za pół godziny przyjedzie tata. Pobiegłam szybko do swojego pokoju. Wzięłam szybki prysznic i zawinięta ręcznikiem skierowałam się w stronę części garderoby ze sportowymi ubraniami i butami. Przebrałam się w rozpinaną bluzę nike i czarne leginsy a na nogi wsunęłam sportowe czarno-białe buty. Szukając bluzki wybrałam taką, która ma całe odsłonięte całe plecy, żeby nie rozerwać materiału ogromnymi skrzydłami. Założyłam na rękę jeszcze nowy czarny Apple Watch i byłam gotowa. Tata podjechał przed dom swoim czarnym mercedesem kilka minut przed 20. Razem z bratem wsiedliśmy do samochodu i wyjechaliśmy za miasto. Po 1,5h jazdy zatrzymaliśmy się w środku lasu. Jadąc do tego miejsca przez 40minut szybkiej jazdy nie widziałam śladu działalności człowieka. Zostawiliśmy samochód na środku łąki. Zdjęłam rozpinaną bluzę i wrzuciłam na tylne siedzenie. No to zaczynamy. Zwizualizowałam swoje białe ogromne skrzydła, przywołałam je w myślach i po chwili poczułam ich ciężar i ciepło na moich plecach. Uniosłam głowę ku górze patrząc w kierunku gdzie chcę się znaleźć i z ugiętych kolan wybiłam się ku górze w momencie kiedy zamachnęłam się wielkimi skrzydłami. Po chwili unosiłam się w powietrzu nad bratem i tatą. Z radości w powietrzu wykonałam salto ciągle się śmiejąc. ''-Hej, ścigamy się?'' -rzucił do mnie brat z dołu. ''-A chcesz zostać w tyle?'' -odpowiedziałam z zaczepnym uśmiechem. ''-do tamtego drzewa'' -wskazałam palcem znajdujące się na drugim końcu polany samotne drzewo. Na te słowa brat podwinął rękawy swojej bluzy. Wylądowałam obok niego i oboje ustawiliśmy się do startu. Tata stanął pośrodku nas i dał sygnał do startu. Odbiłam się od ziemi z ogromną siłą. Silne skrzydła bez problemu utrzymywały wampirze tempo narzucone przez brata jednak nie były w stanie go wyprzedzić. Dotarliśmy do drzewa w tej samej chwili. Pełen podziwu brat zaklaskał w dłonie. ''-No no, zmęczyłaś mnie młoda. Całkiem fajne te twoje skrzydła.'' -powiedział brat kiedy lądowałam obok niego. Wróciliśmy do taty już spokojnym tempem. ''-Wyglądało mi to na remis. Aleks będzie mogła teraz z nami trenować. Brawo córcia.'' -powiedział tata delikatnie klepiąc mnie po ramieniu. Po krótkiej rozmowie z ojcem i bratem powiedziałam im, że chcę jeszcze polatać. Tym razem nie zamierzam się hamować. Polecę najwyżej jak się da. Z tym przekonaniem wzbiłam się energicznie w powietrze. Silne skrzydła unosiły mnie z każdą sekundą coraz wyżej i wyżej. W pewnym momencie znalazłam się między chmurami. Zachwycona wykonywałam wokół nich obroty i salta. Widok był niesamowity. Po nacieszeniu się wysokością zleciałam do taty i brata. Zmęczona wyjęłam z bagażnika butelkę niebieskiego napoju izotonicznego. ''-Jak było?'' -zapytał opierający się o samochód Lysander. ''-I-de-al-nie'' -opowiedziałam zakręcając butelkę i wrzucając ją z powrotem do bagażnika. ''-chcesz też?'' -zaproponowałam bratu. Może go nie uniosę ale spróbuję, chociaż...widziałam co potrafią. Są niewiarygodnie silne. Stanęłam przy bracie obejmując go. Brat wybił się ze swoich o wiele silniejszych nóg a moje skrzydła zaczęły pracować i unosiliśmy się coraz wyżej. Brat był zachwycony, że mógł znaleźć się w powietrzu. Po kilku minutach opuściliśmy się na ziemię. Tata z Lysandrem zaczęli się ścigać. Patrząc na moich najbliższych dołączyłam się do zabawy. Mimo naszych wspólnych starań spowalniania taty, ten zawsze był nad nami górą, nawet gdy Lysander próbował go trzymać nie byłam w stanie go dogonić. Po wspólnych wygłupach wsiedliśmy do samochodu. Znużona wysiłkiem i długą jazdą zasnęłam kładąc się na tylnej kanapie z czarnej skóry. Rozdział dziesiąty Obudził mnie budzik o 7:00. Leżałam w moim łóżku przykryta kołdrą. Kiedy spróbowałam się podnieść, poczułam ogromne zakwasy na plecach. Zachciało Ci się z bratem latać głupia. Z trudem zwlokłam się z łóżka i poczłapałam pod prysznic, żeby chociaż gorąca woda mogła ukoić zakwasy. Ledwo się ruszając wzięłam szybki prysznic i zawinięta ręcznikiem zeszłam na dół poprosić tatę, żeby zadzwonił po masażystę, który pomógłby pozbyć się uciążliwego bólu mięśni. Kiedy masażysta odebrał i zgodził się przyjechać za 30 minut wróciłam do swojego pokoju zrobić sobie delikatny makijaż i przebrać się w coś odpowiedniego na dekorowanie szkoły. Wciągnęłam na siebie krótkie spodenki z wysokim stanem, czarną bluzkę na krótki rękawek a na nogi czarne klasyczne vans'y. Zadowolona ze swojego wyglądu związałam jeszcze włosy w wysoki kucyk i musnęłam kości policzkowe rozświetlaczem uwydatniając je. Kiedy usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi zeszłam na dół do kuchni na spotkanie masażyście. Mężczyzna okazał się niewysokim, pulchnym mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Rozłożył przyniesiony ze sobą stół do masażu i zaczął swoją pracę. Masażysta sprawił moim mięśniom jedynie ból, jednak po skończonym zabiegu poczułam wielką ulgę. Zadowolona podziękowałam mężczyźnie i odprowadziłam go do drzwi. Rozluźniona zabrałam ze stolika w korytarzu czarną torebkę Chanel z długim łańcuszkiem, do której szybko wrzuciłam klucze od domu i bramy, portfel i nowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Lysander rano pojechał do szkoły pomóc przy wnoszeniu rusztowań i ciężkich sprzętów. W doskonałym humorze zbiegłam szklanymi schodami do garażu. Kiedy miałam już sięgać po kluczyki do mojego SUVa Mercedesa spojrzałam na stojący obok samochód. Poza moim samochodem w garażu były jeszcze 3 miejsca. Jedno miejsce, aktualnie puste, przeznaczone było na srebrne camaro Lysandra a na drugim stała moja perełka. Trzecie miejsce zajęte było przez samochód taty, Mercedesa SLS AMG z podnoszonymi drzwiami. Pamiętam kiedy go wybieraliśmy. Było to w dzień kiedy tata powiedział nam o przeprowadzce do Francji. Kiedy tylko zobaczyliśmy ten model byliśmy zgodni, że będzie idealny dla prezesa międzynarodowej firmy transportowej. Ostatnie miejsce, tuż obok mojego Mercedesa zajmował samochód 'wakacyjny'. Było to czarne cabrio ferrari california. Samochód marzenie na wakacje w upalne dni, czyli właśnie taki jak dziś. Niewiele się zastanawiając wzięłam z wiszącej szafki na ścianie odpowiednie kluczyki i dokumenty, które wrzuciłam do torebki. Wyjeżdżając z garażu przypomniałam sobie o dzisiejszych obiecanych zakupach z Irys na piątkowy bal. Będę musiała zjeść na mieście jeśli nie chcę zemdleć z głodu. Kiedy czekałam aż brama się otworzy wygrzebałam z torebki okulary przeciwsłoneczne. W drodze do szkoły rozmyślałam o sytuacji z Kastielem. Miałam nadzieję, że sytuacja poprawi się podczas tych luźnych dni kiedy dekorujemy szkołę. Kiedy zajechałam na parking powitały mnie te same głupkowate uśmieszki co wczoraj. Litości to już robi się nudne. Nie obdarzając ich moim spojrzeniem dłużej niż sekunda zasunęłam odpowiednim guzikiem na kluczykach dach samochodu i zablokowałam drzwi. ''-Hej mała. Dużo masz jeszcze takich fajnych samochodów?'' -zapytał chłopak stojący w środku. Pewnie pierwszy z miotu skoro taki odważny i wyszczekany. ''-Całkiem sporo. Wymieniłabym Ci nazwami ale pewnie połowy byś nie znał.'' -nie zatrzymując się ani na krok odpowiedziałam chłopakowi. Zdjęłam okulary kiedy czekałam aż otworzą się przede mną szklane automatyczne drzwi do szkoły. Banda idiotów. Kiedy stanęłam na korytarzu przewijało się tam sporo osób. Skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę pokoju gospodarzy, żeby dowiedzieć się co robi moja klasa. Na drzwiach znajdowała się duża rozpiska przydzielonych zadań. 3c, 3c, 3c...jest. Sala gimnastyczna+scena. Dowiedziawszy się co powinnam robić udałam się w wyznaczone miejsce. Na miejscu byli już: Kastiel, Irys, Klementyna, Armin, Violetta, Alexy, Kim i mój brat Lysander. No tak świty Amber nie będzie bo to nie jest zajęcie dla nich. Natalniel i Melania pomagali dyrektorce i nauczycielom załatwiać sprawy organizacyjne i dowozili potrzebne materiały i sprzęty. Podeszłam do mojej klasy odkładając torebkę na podłogę obok plecaków i toreb innych. ''-Hej. W czym mogę pomóc?'' -zapytałam pełna entuzjazmu. Osobą, która wyznaczała nam zadania była Violetta. Cichutka dziewczyna o farbowanych fiołkowych włosach i niezwykłym talencie plastycznym i artystycznym. Każdy miał wyznaczone zadanie. Chłopcy podwieszali białe materiały do sufitu i rozkładali nowe podłogi. Natomiast dziewczyny zajmowały się tworzeniem dekoracji na sufit nad parkietem do tańczenia i sztucznego, niezwykle realistycznego drzewa, które miało stanąć pośród stołów. Chciałam choć na chwilę znaleźć się bliżej Kastiela żeby porozmawiać, jednak cały czas nie było okazji. Po prawie 5 godzinach pracy podłogi, dekoracja na sufit i sztuczne drzewo były gotowe. Zadowoleni ze swojej pracy zdecydowaliśmy, że należy nam się odpoczynek. Zabierając swoją torebkę napotkałam spojrzenie Kastiela. Wydawało się...smutne? Kiedy odwróciłam się chcąc do niego podejść podbiegła do mnie Irys. ''-Idziemy na ZAKUPY!'' -dziewczyna krzyknęła mi do ucha ''-Chryste, Irys ogłuchnę przez Ciebie'' -odpowiedziałam nadpobudliwej dziewczynie ''-Ale najpierw musimy coś zjeść. Umieram z głodu.'' ''-Właśnie miałam zaproponować to samo'' -zadowolonej dziewczynie zaczęło burczeć w brzuchu na samą myśl o jedzeniu. Wyszłyśmy razem ze szkoły śmiejąc się i wsiadłyśmy do mojego samochodu, ze względu na to, że Irys nie miała prawa jazdy. Przez całą drogę do centrum handlowego rozmawiałyśmy o pomysłach na makijaż, buty i oczywiście suknię. Irys planowała być czarownicą w czarnej długiej sukni z peleryną. Kiedy zajechałyśmy na podziemny ogromny parking od razu udałyśmy się do piętra restauracyjnego żeby coś zjeść. Obie pochłonęłyśmy po dużym hamburgerze z frytkami. Zadowolone i przede wszystkim najedzone rozpoczęłyśmy szał zakupowy od wyboru sukni. Wchodziłyśmy do każdego sklepu z wieczorowymi i eleganckimi kreacjami. Po około godzinie bezowocnych poszukiwań trafiłyśmy do sklepu z garniturami i sukniami wieczorowymi. Irys natychmiast wypatrzyła suknię dla siebie. Zachwycona dziewczyna nie czekając ani chwili zabrała swój rozmiar i pobiegła do przymierzalni. Znalezienie mojej sukienki nie było już takie proste. Przeszukiwałam po kolei wieszaki aż w końcu Irys wyszła z przymierzalni. Rudowłosa dziewczyna wyglądała zjawiskowo w swojej kreacji. Szczęśliwa znów zniknęła za zasłoną i zaczęła się rozbierać. Kiedy powoli zaczynałam tracić nadzieję na to, że znajdę swoją sukienkę sprzedawczyni wyniosła manekina ubranego w sukienkę z nowej kolekcji. To była moja sukienka. Z prędkością światła wyszukałam swój rozmiar i zniknęłam w przymierzalni. Sukienka leżała jak ulał. Ani za duża, ani za mała. Dopasowała się do naturalnych kształtów mojego ciała. I do tego idealnie pasowała na suknię wampirzycy. Kiedy napatrzyłam się na siebie w lustrze przymierzalni odsłoniłam zasłonę żeby pokazać się Irys. Wtedy nasze spojrzenia skrzyżowały się. Stał tuż przede mną, ubrany w piękny garnitur podkreślający jego świetnie zbudowane umięśnione ciało. Kiedy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały czuć było przelatującą iskrę. Leniwie przeciągnął wzrokiem po całej mojej sylwetce. Nie mogłabym nie zrobić tego samego. Był tak nieziemsko przystojny w tym garniturze...Czując, że się rumienię wróciłam do przymierzalni znikając za zasłoną i zostawiając chłopaka samego z panią ekspedientką ze sklepu. Nigdy w życiu nie przejmowałem się tak jakimś głupim balem na początku roku. Jednak teraz chciałem komuś zaimponować, chciałem się komuś podobać. Kiedy wszedłem do centrum handlowego wiedziałem gdzie iść. Mieli tam zawsze najlepsze garnitury, które były świetnie dopasowane. W sklepie ekspedientka od razu zaproponowała mi to, czego szukałem. Szybko przebrałem się i wyszedłem z przymierzalni obejrzeć się w większym lustrze i naturalnym świetle. I wtedy usłyszałem odsuwaną zasłonę zza której wyłoniła się Aleks. Miała na sobie nieziemską czerwoną długą suknię, która perfekcyjnie leżała na jej ciele. Nie mogłem powstrzymać się od przejechania wzrokiem po całym jej ciele, centymetr po centymetrze. Zatrzymałem na dłużej wzrok na jej cudownych piersiach, które przyprawiły mnie o szybsze bicie serca. Dało o sobie znać podniecenie, które nigdy przy innych dziewczynach nie było aż tak nieznośne. Oddałbym duszę, żeby widzieć ją bez tej sukni wijącą się pod moim ciałem z rozkoszy. Przyłapana na mierzeniu mnie wzrokiem Aleks zarumieniła się przygryzając wargę. Gdyby nie ludzie wokół nie powstrzymałbym się i zerwałbym z niej materiał, który dzielił mnie od zasypania każdego kawałka jej ciała pocałunkami i sprawieniu takiej przyjemności, której nigdy nie czuła. Kiedy Aleks zniknęła za zasłoną szybko przebrałem się w normalne ubrania, kupiłem garnitur i wróciłem do domu. Odtwarzałem w myślach każdy szczegół jej twarzy i ciała. Nie mogę wiecznie jej unikać...nie wytrzymam tego. Po kupieniu sukienki, która kosztowała majątek, rozpoczęłyśmy drugie okrążenie po sklepach w poszukiwaniu butów i dodatków. Tym razem ja pierwsza znalazłam buty dla siebie. Kupiłam dwie pary szpilek od Ralpha & Russo z ozdobnymi obcasami. Jedna para była różowa, która będzie idealnie pasowała do innych sukienek. Natomiast druga para w delikatnym beżowym kolorze będzie wyglądała zabójczo na piątkowym balu z czerwoną suknią. Przechadzając się po sklepach w poszukiwaniu butów dla Irys i dodatków dla nas obu, kupiłam jeszcze parę kultowych czarnych szpilek z czerwoną podeszwą od Louboutina. Zawsze się kiedyś przydadzą a skoro mam ze sobą złotą kartę to czemu nie? Irys dla swojej kreacji na piątkowy bal kupiła takie same czarne szpilki od Louboutina jak ja. Z jej kreacją buty będą wyglądały zjawiskowo. Po udanych zakupach (i wydanej fortunie), szczęśliwe udałyśmy się do samochodu. Odwiozłam Irys pod dom i wróciłam do siebie. Wbiegłam po schodach z garażu w skowronkach. Tata i Lysander siedzieli razem na kanapie oglądając film. Pokazałam im zakupy, które bardzo im się spodobały. Po krótkiej rozmowie poszłam do swojego pokoju odprężyć się przed jutrzejszym dniem. Wzięłam szybki prysznic i położyłam się do snu. Kiedy leżałam w łóżku dokuczały mi myśli związane z sytuacją z Kastielem. Tuż przed zaśnięciem podjęłam decyzję, że jutro z nim porozmawiam i przeproszę za pocałunek na korytarzu. Więc tak, minęło już trochę czasu, jest już 10 rozdziałów i zabieram się za jedenasty ale nie widzę, żeby ktoś to czytał :/ jeżeli ktokolwiek to czyta to zostawcie jakiś komentarz, żebym miała chociaż odrobinę motywacji :D Dziękuję za wysłuchanie, miłego dnia. :D Rozdział jedenasty Jedyne co widzę to ciemność, chcę biec ale nie mogę. W oddali widzę leżącego Kastiela oświetlanego przez pojedyncze wiązki światła. Kiedy z jego ciała zaczyna sączyć się krew, całą siłą skrzydeł napieram na ograniczające mnie łańcuchy i wyrywam się z nich. Jednak nie jestem w stanie dolecieć do chłopaka. Im szybciej lecę w jego kierunku tym dalej od niego jestem. W pewnym momencie widzę zbliżające się w kierunku chłopaka stado ogromnych wilków. Jeden z nich idący z przodu ma zakrwawiony pysk. Przerażona zaczynam krzyczeć a po moich policzkach spływały łzy. Obudziłam się w środku nocy zlana potem. Durny koszmar. Jednak nie dawało mi spokoju przeczucie, że coś się stanie. Nie wytrzymując otworzyłam okno i wyleciałam z pokoju. Tylko sprawdzę czy Kas jest w domu i wracam. Spojrzałam na adres, który wysłał mi kiedyś SMSem. Po chwili wylądowałam cicho za domem chłopaka. W jednym z pokoi było zapalone światło. Podleciałam do okna, żeby sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. Jednak nie zobaczyłam go w środku. Zaniepokojona spróbowałam oblecieć resztę okien, żeby znaleźć chłopaka jednak w tym samym momencie poczułam jak coś łapie mnie za nogi i ściąga w dół. Po chwili mogłam spojrzeć na mojego napastnika, który trzymał mnie w objęciach. Kastiel... ''-Jak chciałaś mnie odwiedzić to mogłaś poprosić. Nie musiałaś się zakradać.'' -odpowiedział z zaczepnym uśmiechem nie wypuszczając mnie ciągle ze swoich silnych ramion. Jakby do tego żeby moje policzki płonęły rumieńcem nie wystarczyło to, że przyłapał mnie na próbie podglądania go, to jeszcze trzymał mnie będąc bez koszulki a ja byłam w koszulce Lysandra, która rozdarła się przez skrzydła i krótkich spodenkach od piżamy. ''-P...Przepraszam. Ja tylko...Ja nie chciałam...'' -próbując ubrać w słowa to co się stało tłumaczyłam się chłopakowi płonąc rumieńcem. ''-To ja powinienem przepraszać'' -Kas spojrzał na mnie smutnym wzrokiem jakby chciał mi coś przekazać bez słów. Chłopak wypuścił mnie ze swoich ramion stawiając bardzo blisko siebie. ''-Wejdziesz? Chciałbym Ci coś powiedzieć i chyba chciałabyś coś na siebie założyć.'' -faktycznie, nie czułam się za fajnie stojąc przed nim zasłaniając się kawałeczkiem materiału. Ale jeszcze bardziej chciałam usłyszeć co ma mi do powiedzenia. Kiwnęłam głową zgadzając się na jego propozycję i weszliśmy do środka domu. Dom Kastiela był bardzo nowoczesny i praktycznie cały przeszklony. Jednak mimo to, poczucie prywatności dawał fakt, że dom położony był w małej dolinie a płot położony na wzniesieniach zasłaniał cały budynek przed światem zewnętrznym. Chłopak zaprowadził mnie do swojej sypialni, która miała tylko jedno duże okno obok łóżka. Nieco zawstydzona usiadłam na łóżku i czekałam aż chłopak przyniesie bluzkę. Kiedy go nie było miałam okazję rozejrzeć się po pokoju. Meble utrzymane były w ciemnej kolorystyce, tak samo jak ściana za łóżkiem obita ciemnobrązową skórą identyczną jak na zagłówku łóżka. Kiedy chłopak wrócił z koszulką zaprowadził mnie do łazienki żebym mogła spokojnie się przebrać. Po chwili wyszłam w pachnącej chłopakiem koszulce. Miał cudowne perfumy, które przyjemnie drażniły mój węch. Kastiel czekał na mnie siedząc na swoim łóżku. Miał zamyślony, nieobecny wzrok. Kiedy usiadłam obok niego chłopak przez chwilę zbierał się do zaczęcia rozmowy. Wykorzystując okazję, spróbowałam wyjaśnić zawstydzającą sytuację z korytarza. ''-Kastiel...ja przepraszam za ten głupi pocałunek na korytarzu. Unikałeś mnie później przez cały czas i nie chcę mieć niewyjaśnionych sytuacji. Przepraszam i obiecuję, że więcej nie postawię Cię w takiej sytuacji.'' -powiedziałam wszystko na jednym wdechu nie patrząc chłopakowi w oczy. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że jakoś o tym zapomni i znów będzie ze mną rozmawiał. Kiedy skończyłam chłopak przez dłuższą chwilę nie ruszał się i nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Kiedy ciężko westchnęłam z zamiarem wstania i wyjścia chłopak złapał mnie za rękę i dłonią przytrzymał moją twarz w taki sposób, żebym patrzyła mu w oczy. W te cudowne ciemne oczy, które były przepełnione emocjami. Tylko nie potrafiłam odczytać jakimi. ''-To ja miałem Cię przepraszać, Ty nie masz za co... Zachowywałem się jak kretyn, bo nie mogłem poradzić sobie z emocjami...'' -chłopak na chwilę zamilkł patrząc mi głęboko w oczy. Widziałam jak bardzo się stara wydusić z siebie jeszcze coś. ''-Ja...nie chciałbym Cię nigdy skrzywdzić, dlatego chciałem od Ciebie uciec. Ale nie potrafię tak.'' -Chłopak puścił moją twarz i spuścił głowę wpatrując się w wykładzinę. Kiedy to wszystko do mnie dotarło, moje serce zatłukło jak oszalałe co najwyraźniej usłyszał Kastiel i spojrzał na mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem. Kiedy patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy znów dało się wyczuć przelatujące miedzy nami iskry. Kiedy nasze twarze zaczęły się niebezpiecznie zbliżać rozdzwonił się mój telefon. CHOLERA. W TAKIEJ CHWILI. Zrezygnowana spojrzałam na wyświetlacz, Lysander. Odebrałam uspokajając brata, że jestem cała i zdrowa i niedługo będę. Kiedy odłożyłam telefon Kastiel wyglądał na zawiedzionego. Wściekła na siebie, że nie zostawiłam telefonu w domu wstałam z łóżka. ''-Powinnam się już zbierać. Dziękuję za koszulkę. Przyniosę Ci ją jutro do szkoły.'' -powiedziałam nie mogąc spojrzeć w oczy chłopakowi. ''-Zatrzymaj ją. '' -Jego głos zdradzał, że naprawdę chce, żebym ją sobie zostawiła. ''-Chodź, odwiozę Cię do domu.'' ''-Nie, nie. Wrócę tak jak przyszłam. '' ''-Nie ma mowy Aleks. Jest środek nocy a Ty jesteś w piżamie. Nie pozwolę Ci tak wracać samej.'' -Czyli będzie ciągle niezręcznie. W myślach ciągle miałam pytanie co by się stało gdyby telefon nie zadzwonił? Nieustannie o tym myśląc przejechaliśmy całą drogę w ciszy. Kiedy dojechaliśmy pod dom, podziękowałam chłopakowi i szybko wskoczyłam do swojego pokoju przez okno. Mając totalny mętlik w głowie rzuciłam się na łóżko marząc jedynie o śnie. Wysłuchawszy moich próśb Morfeusz przyszedł po mnie chwilę później zabierając mnie do krainy snów. Rozdział dwunasty Kiedy otworzyłam leniwie powieki wybudzając się ze snu niemal natychmiast uderzyły mnie wczorajsze wydarzenia. A w zasadzie dzisiejsze. Co by się stało gdyby ten cholerny telefon nie zadzwonił? ''Zadając sobie w myślach po raz setny to nieznośne pytanie wstałam w końcu z łóżka i skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę łazienki. Wzięłam szybki chłodny prysznic, który nieco ukoił moje myśli i zawinięta podreptałam do garderoby. Wybrałam na dzisiaj dla siebie białą krótką bluzkę, jasne spodnie i bladoróżowe sportowe buty. Ubrana wróciłam do łazienki przed lustro, żeby się podmalować po intensywnej nocy. Zrobiłam taki jak zwykle delikatny makijaż podkreślający naturalną urodę i zadowolona z efektu zeszłam schodami do kuchni łapiąc po drodze torbę do której wpakowałam rozpinaną, ciemną bluzę Nike. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu na dole nikogo nie było. Wzięłam do ręki kartkę leżącą na stole zapisaną pochyłym pismem taty. ''Wyjechaliśmy poza miasto. O 8:30 podjedzie po Ciebie Kastiel i pojedziecie razem do szkoły. Wrócimy dzisiaj w nocy, ewentualnie jutro rano. Uważaj na siebie córeczko, kocham Cię. Po przeczytaniu kartki niemal natychmiast rozdzwonił się dzwonek do bramy. Kastiel. W pośpiechu zabrałam szybko jogurt pitny, jabłko i klucze do domu. Na podjeździe pod domem stał czarny Nissan GT-R na którym opierał się Kastiel. Po zamknięciu drzwi na klucz podeszłam niepewnie do chłopaka. Chłopak nie wyglądał jak nieśmiertelny wampir, wręcz przeciwnie. Wyglądał jak człowiek, który nie mógł zmrużyć oka całą noc. ''-Aż tak źle wyglądam?'' -zapytał chłopak podnosząc na mnie zmęczony wzrok. ''-Nie, ja po prostu…nie wiedziałam, że wampiry mogą być zmęczone ''-próbowałam wyplątać się delikatnie. ''-Mogą jeśli coś im nie daje odpocząć. ''-powiedział chłopak wbijając wzrok w kostkę na podjeździe. ''-Chodź, bo się spóźnimy.'' -dodał wyprzedzając mnie i otwierając przede mną drzwi samochodu. Widziałam, że go coś gryzie. Z resztą tak jak mnie. Przejechaliśmy drogę do szkoły próbując niezdarnie nawiązać rozmowę jednak dało się wyczuć, że obojgu nam było niezręcznie po wczorajszej nocy. Tak bardzo chciałabym wiedzieć co on o tym myśli…''Nie chciałabym się wygłupić mówiąc otwarcie o tym co ja czuję. On może tego nie odczuwać tak samo jak ja. Kiedy stanęliśmy pod szkołą na parkingu znowu stała banda narwańców. ''Nie mają co robić czy co? ''Lekko podirytowana wysiadłam z samochodu i ruszyłam obok Kastiela w stronę szkoły. Tym razem żaden z nich nie miał odwagi czegokolwiek o mnie powiedzieć. ''Dzięki Ci Boże, że im języków w gębie w końcu zabrakło. Kiedy weszliśmy razem na salę nie było jeszcze wszystkich. Niemal od razu zabraliśmy się za pomaganie innym. Dzisiaj ostatecznie mieliśmy skończyć salę. Pozostało nam tylko podwieszenie dekoracji i ustawienie świateł. Moim pierwszym zadaniem było przeczepianie do sufitu dekoracji, którą podtrzymywał Aleksy i Armin. Rozstawiliśmy drabiny i wdrapałam się na moją. Dekoracja miała być przyczepiona łańcuchami do przygotowanych obręczy. Kiedy udało mi się przewiesić jedno zabezpieczenie stanęłam stopień wyżej żeby dosięgnąć kolejnego. Już prawie dosięgałam metalowej obręczy zachwiałam się i czułam jak spadam z drabiny. Jednak ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie poczułam twardej podłogi. W ułamku sekundy nie byłam już na sali a za szkołą w ramionach Kastiela. Zdezorientowana rozejrzałam się po okolicy. Ani żywej duszy, każdy pomaga w szkole. A ja nagle zniknęłam...Ciekawe czy zauważyli. ''-Miałaś uważać Aleks… ''-powiedział chłopak patrząc mi w oczy. Wpatrywałam się w jego nieziemskie tęczówki jak zahipnotyzowana. Doznając nagle przebłysku świadomości odwróciłam głowę od chłopaka i pokazałam mu, że chcę, żeby mnie puścił. Kastiel spełniając niemą prośbę zagrodził mi drogę wyjścia swoimi ramionami, które oparł o ścianę obok mojej głowy. Kiedy nasze twarze znów były niebezpiecznie blisko siebie moje serce zaczęło galopować w szalonym tempie. Chłopakowi nie umknął ten szczegół. Z delikatnym uśmiechem odgarnął włosy z mojej szyi i palcami wodził po skórze drażniąc wszystkie zmysły. Jedną z rąk chłopak ujął moją szyję zatapiając palce w moich długich blond pasmach rozwiewanych przez delikatny wiatr. Zbliżył powoli swoją twarz jakby czekał na reakcję, na protest z mojej strony. Czułam jego ciepły oddech na swojej szyi. Byłam mu w tym momencie całkowicie oddana i chciałam, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Kiedy nie odepchnęłam chłopaka, po chwili poczułam jego usta pieszczące moją szyję. Z każdym pocałunkiem czułam rosnącą chęć oderwania go od siebie i zatopieniu się w jego usta, które teraz doprowadzały mnie do szaleństwa. Kastiel ustami zaczynając od szyi całował coraz wyżej docierając do brody, policzka i coraz bliżej ust. Z każdym muśnięciem wargami uginały się pode mną kolana a policzki płonęły rumieńcem, jednak…pragnęłam całą sobą więcej. Miałem ją tylko dla siebie. Nie dałem rady powstrzymywać się ani chwili dłużej i kiedy dziewczyna nie protestowała zacząłem pieścić jej szyję. Chciałem zapamiętać każdą sekundę tej cudownej chwili z Aleks...Była taka delikatna i krucha pomiędzy moimi ramionami. Wdychałem jej niesamowity zapach, który doprowadzał mnie do granic wytrzymałości. Wyznaczałem pocałunkami drogę do zaróżowionych, pełnych ust, które dziewczyna ponętnie rozchyliła przymykając oczy. Nie mogłem znieść nieznośnego podniecenia szalejącego w dolnej części brzucha i spodniach. Oderwałem się na chwilę od szyi Aleks patrząc w zamglone oczy i zaróżowione policzki. Przyspieszony oddech dziewczyny zdradzał jej rozedrganie i burzę emocjonalną, która szalała w głowie Aleks. Nie mogłem jej skrzywdzić. Ona nie była taka jak inne dziewczyny, nie była dziewczyną na raz. Dotknąłem jej zaróżowionego policzka jakby był delikatniejszy od skrzydeł motyla. Ująłem jej twarz w swoje dłonie i czule pocałowałem w czoło. Nie wiedziałam co się ze mną działo. Całkowicie straciłam poczucie czasu przy Kastielu. Kiedy chłopak przestał mnie całować wróciliśmy na salę. Moje policzki płonęły rumieńcem a Kastiel chodził jakby milszy dla innych niż zazwyczaj. Po skończonej pracy na sali wszyscy byli wykończeni. Zmęczeni i zadowoleni z naszej pracy powoli wytaczaliśmy się ze szkoły. Wróciłam do domu razem z Kastielem. Cały czas rozmawialiśmy i żartowaliśmy. Cały czas chłopak był...otwarty? Biło od niego szczęście, które widziałam w jego uśmiechu, spojrzeniu, ruchach...Lubiłam go w takim wydaniu. Tak samo jak przy poprzedniej wizycie chłopaka w moim domu, napisałam na samoprzylepnej żółtej karteczce kod do zamkniętej szafki z krwią i poszliśmy razem na górę rozmawiając o neutralnych tematach tak jak przez całą drogę ze szkoły. W moim pokoju rozsiedliśmy się na łóżku szukając razem filmu na laptopie. Stanęło na filmie Bright (2017). Kiedy w pewnym wzruszającym momencie po moich policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy Kastiel otarł je czule z mojego policzka zmuszając mnie do spojrzenia mu w oczy. Czułam jak moja silna wola rozpada się na miliony kawałków i jakaś niewidzialna siła ciągnie mnie w stronę Kastiela. Niewiele myśląc złączyłam nasze usta w pocałunku. W moim brzuchu rozszalało się stado motyli. Był tak delikatny a zarazem całował z pasją, namiętnością i pożądaniem. Chłopak podtrzymał dłonią moją twarz wplatając dłoń w długie włosy. Kierowana podnieceniem usiadłam okrakiem na chłopaku nie przerywając namiętnych pocałunków. Kiedy oderwaliśmy się od siebie spojrzałam głęboko w oczy Kastiela. Były takie...szczęśliwe, wyrażające milion myśli i emocji chłopaka. Po chwili poczułam coś pod pośladkami w miejscu, w którym siedziałam. W JEGO SPODNIACH. Lekko spanikowana przenosiłam wzrok z chłopaka na wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach i odwrotnie. Rozbawiony Kastiel uśmiechnął się i znów pocałował mnie czule w czoło. Czułam, że nie nalegałby na mnie w tej sprawie. Wiedziałam, że mogę mu całkowicie zaufać. Kiedy nieco ostudziliśmy atmosferę wróciliśmy do oglądania filmu co jakiś czas rozmawiając i śmiejąc się. Kiedy zrobiło się już późno Kas zaczął się zbierać do domu. Kiedy miał juz wychodzić odwrócił się na chwilę. ''-Aleks...idziesz już z kimś na bal?'' -zapytał chłopak ciągle patrząc mi w oczy. Po usłyszeniu tych słów moje serce radośnie zatłukło wyrywając się na zewnątrz. ''-N-Nie. A czemu pytasz?'' -pomimo moich marnych prób zatuszowania emocji chłopak uśmiechnął się delikatnie spoglądając na moją klatkę piersiową tam, gdzie leży serce. ''-Może chciałabyś pójść ze mną?'' -zapytał ze szczerą nadzieją w głosie. ''-TAK! T-To znaczy...Będzie mi miło.'' -rumieniąc się odpowiedziałam Kasowi. Kiedy chłopak zbliżył się do mnie. Niepewnie podeszłam o krok i stając na palcach dosięgnęłam nieśmiało ust chłopaka swoimi ustami. Kiedy się od siebie oderwaliśmy Kas spojrzał na mnie swoimi cudownymi oczami, z których biło szczęście. ''-Do jutra Aleks'' -powiedział całując mnie na pożegnanie w czoło. ''-Do jutra'' -powiedziałam jakby do siebie kiedy za chłopakiem zamknęły się już drzwi. Rozdział trzynasty cz.1 Dzień balu. Nareszcie. Podekscytowana wyskoczyłam z łóżka i nucąc puściłam muzykę z laptopa podłączonego do białej wieży stereo. ...been waiting for a lifetime for you... Kiedy z dużych głośników poleciały pierwsze dźwięki skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę łazienki gdzie wzięłam szybki orzeźwiający prysznic. Muszę się dzisiaj szybko ogarnąć ze wszystkimi sprawami jeśli chcę mieć czas na przygotowania do balu. Tata poprosił mnie żebym podjechała załatwić za niego kilka spraw w banku i w firmie. Ale najpierw do kosmetyczki na paznokcie. Chcę mieć to już z głowy. Zawinięta ręcznikiem wysuszyłam włosy i zrobiłam taki jak zawsze, delikatny makijaż. Kiedy skończyłam poszłam do garderoby wybrać coś na dzisiaj. Niezdecydowana przechodziłam w kółko obok wszystkich szaf i przeglądałam ubrania aż w końcu mój wzrok padł na nową parę czarnych szpilek od Louboutina. Chwilę później stałam ubrana przed lustrem uśmiechając się do siebie. Idealnie. Po szybkim śniadaniu narzuciłam na siebie skórzaną kurtkę i byłam gotowa do wyjścia. W garażu wsiadłam do mojego Mercedesa i wyjechałam w kierunku salonu kosmetycznego znajdującego się w centrum miasta. Po około 25minutach zatrzymałam się na strzeżonym parkingu. Gabinet znajdował się na 12 piętrze w jednym z przeszklonych wieżowców. Muszą mieć tam nieziemski widok. Kosmetyczka, która robiła moje paznokcie była przemiłą kobietą w średnim wieku. A widok z okna...Miałam rację, jest nieziemski. Przegadałyśmy razem całe 1,5godziny, które pochłonął zabieg. Moje naturalnie długie paznokcie utwardziła żelem i pomalowała czerwonym lakierem, który idealnie będzie pasował do sukienki na dzisiejszy wieczór. Zadowolona z efektu pożegnałam się i ruszyłam w kierunku banku. Kiedy przekroczyłam próg oddziału podeszłam pewnym krokiem w stronę wolnego stanowiska. ''-Witam, w czym mogę pomóc?'' -zapytał elegancko ubrany pracownik banku przyjaźnie się uśmiechając. ''-Chciałabym zrealizować czeki i wypłacić gotówkę.'' -odpowiedziałam kładąc przed mężczyzną plik czeków wypisanych na ozdobnym papierze. ''-Oczywiście'' -odpowiedział mężczyzna i od razu zabrał się za pobieranie wypisanych kwot z kont klientów i wpłacanie ich na moje konto. Skorzystałam z chwili i rozejrzałam się po oddziale banku. Marmury, elegancko ubrani pracownicy, kryształowe żyrandole. Na pewno odwiedza ich dużo klientów takich jak tata. Po zrealizowaniu czeków wypłaciłam w gotówce 4000€ i wyszłam z banku. Pieniądze musiałam zawieźć do firmy dla jednego z kierowników taty. Kiedy wsiadłam do samochodu ruszyłam w kierunku siedziby firmy. Zajechałam na miejsce parkingowe po około 15 minutach od wyjścia z banku. Budynek wydawał się jeszcze cudowniejszy niż na zdjęciach, które pokazywał mi tata. Przeszklone geometryczne kształty, piękny plac z zielenią i palmami przed wejściem napawały mnie dumą, że to ja jestem córką założyciela, prezesa i właściciela tego wszystkiego. Kiedy wysiadłam z samochodu podbiegł do mnie ochroniarz oferując pokazanie drogi do gabinetu managera. Grzecznie podziękowałam i podążałam za ochroniarzem w kierunku głównego wejścia. Kiedy znalazłam się w środku byłam oczarowana wnętrzem. Ogromny, mieniący się w słońcu kryształowy żyrandol, marmurowa podłoga i piękna recepcja robiły na mnie ogromne wrażenie. Na kanapach niedaleko recepcji siedziało kilku mężczyzn w garniturach. Wyglądali na wyjątkowo zestresowanych. Może rozmowa kwalifikacyjna? Zanim zdążyłam pomyśleć cokolwiek więcej skrzyżowałam swoje spojrzenia z jednynym mężczyzną, który nie wyglądał jak potencjalny kandydat do pracy. Mogłabym przysiąc, że gdzieś już widziałam te oczy...Ta twarz...Kiedy próbowałam sobie przypomnieć skąd znam tego człowieka z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos ochroniarza. Po dostarczeniu pieniędzy managerowi niemal natychmiast wyszłam z budynku i wsiadłam do samochodu. Cały czas nie dała mi spokoju ta znajoma twarz... Droga powrotna do domu minęła niezwykle szybko. Kiedy tylko zaparkowałam zjadłam coś na szybko i napuściłam wody do mojej dużej wanny z hydromasażem. Zanim zaczęłam się rozbierać zerknęłam na zegarek. 16:12. Całkiem nieźle się dzisiaj wyrobiłam. Związałam włosy w wysokiego koka i położyłam się w wannie pełnej piany. Zaczęłam myć całe ciało zapachowymi płynami i olejkami. Po prawie godzinie relaksu w cieplutkiej wodzie wyszłam z wanny. Zawinięta ręcznikiem zaczęłam tworzyć wyjściowy makijaż. Postawiłam na czerwone usta i kocie kreski. Ponownie zerknęłam na zegarek, 18:13. Już? Muszę się ubierać. '' Szybko naciągnęłam na nogi pończochy i założyłam sukienkę. Na początku chciałam upiąć włosy jednak wyszło nawet lepiej kiedy są rozpuszczone i naturalne. Zabrałam jeszcze do ręki szare futro, małą torebkę i byłam gotowa do wyjścia. Kiedy schodziłam po schodach usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. ''Teraz? Akurat teraz? Jednak nie spodziewałam się widoku z kamery, który mnie zastał. To będzie niezapomniana noc... Rozdział trzynasty cz.2 Zakładając garnitur czułem się jak podekscytowany szczeniak. Nie mogłem doczekać się chwili kiedy znów ją zobaczę. Na wspomnienie Aleks w tej nieziemskiej sukni w brzuchu rozszalało się stado motyli, które z każdą sekundą schodziło coraz niżej aż do moich spodni. Rozdrażniony spojrzałem na wybrzuszenie w spodniach. Co ona ze mną robi...Chcąc rozgonić natrętne myśli włączyłem telewizor. Pierwszym obrazem jaki zobaczyłem była reklama wynajmu limuzyn w Nicei. Początkowo nie zwracając na to uwagi po chwili wróciłem wzrokiem do długiego samochodu. A gdyby tak...Od razu złapałem za telefon. Kiedy spojrzałam na mały monitor nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom. thumb|314px Przed domem stała piękna limuzyna a przed nią Irys, Kentin, Kim, Alexy, Armin, Peggy, Priya i kilku chłopaków. Jednak mój wzrok przykuł chłopak, który tak namieszał mi ostatnio w głowie. Wiedziałam, że świetnie wygląda w garniturze ale nie sądziłam, że przyprawi mnie o motyle w brzuchu. Od razu szybkim krokiem wyszłam z domu zamkykając za sobą drzwi. Kiedy zbliżyłam się do znajomych zaczęli wsiadać do pojazdu z którego rozbrzmiewała głośna klubowa muzyka. Kiedy chciałam wejść jako ostatnia Kastiel położył rękę na mojej talii przez co wywołał dreszcze na całym moim ciele. Uśmiechając się do niego wsiadłam do limuzyny. Wnętrze pojazdu robiło takie samo wrażenie jak zewnętrzny wygląd. Cudowny podświetlany sufit zmieniający kolory, długie eleganckie kanapy i wypełniony alkoholem barek. thumb|378px Siedziałam na tylnej kanapie obok Armina i Kentina, którzy zachęcali mnie do wypicia z nimi kolejki. W końcu Alexy przebrany za elfa w garniturze otworzył szyberdach i pociągnął mnie ze sobą i po chwili razem śpiewaliśmy piosenkę puszczoną z głośników. thumb|right|335 px ''-Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard'' Jak tak dalej pójdzie to zedrę sobie gardło przed balem. '' Po 55minutach jeżdżenia po mieście zajechaliśmy pod szkołę. Kiedy wysiadaliśmy oczy wszystkich skierowane były na nas. Pewna siebie podniosłam wzrok na Kastiela. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że jest przebrany za wampira. Nieziemsko przystojnego wampira. ''Co za ironia. ''Uśmiechając się pokazałam chłopakowi moje kły. Poprosiłam tatę czy dałoby się takie mi zrobić i voila. Dwa wampiry, wiedźma, elf, dwóch czarowników z kocimi oczami jak Magnus Bane, wróżka, dwie diablice i kilka diabłów zrobiły efektowne przejście z limuzyny do szkoły. Czułam, że ta noc należy do mnie i mogę wszystko. thumb|370px thumb|302px Z podniesioną głową i śmiechem na ustach znaleźliśmy się na sali gimnastycznej, która prezentowała się milion razy lepiej niż kilka dni temu. Niemal od razu głos zabrała dyrektorka oficjalnie rozpoczynając bal. Zaraz po tym rozbrzmiała muzyka i daliśmy się ponieść tanecznemu szaleństwu. Podniosłam wzrok na Kastiela. Chłopak wpatrywał się w moje oczy jakby chciał mnie przejrzeć na wylot. ''Tak, to będzie niezapomniana noc... Rozdział trzynasty cz.3 Na sali szybko odnalazłam się z bratem. Lysander tak jak Kastiel miał na sobie świetnie dopasowany garnitur, czarną koszulę i czarny krawat. Ironicznie obaj nie chowali swoich prawdziwych kłów. Gdyby inni wiedzieli, że to nie jest kawałek plastiku tylko zęby, które mogą zabić...Zabawne. Kiedy rozbrzmiała pierwsza piosenka Lys porwał mnie na parkiet. Nie mam pojęcia co się ze mną dzieje. Kiedy ją widzę moja fantazja pozbawia ją tej zjawiskowwej sukni. Lysander wyciągnął siostrę na parkiet. Podczas obrotów czerwona suknia z rozcięciem wirowała i odsłaniała jej cudowne, zgrabne nogi przyprawiając mnie o motyle w dolnej części brzucha. Ile bym dał żeby zobaczyć co jest wyżej...Kiedy skończyli tańczyć szybko zakręciłem się wokół Aleks i dziewczyna wylądowała w moich ramionach. Zdziwiona zatrzepotała rzęsami poddając się mojemu prowadzeniu w tańcu. Była taka krucha i malutka między moimi ramionami...Kiedy dziewczyna przygryzła wargę patrząc mi w oczy motyle z brzucha przeniosły się do moich spodni. Jak na zbawienie, kiedy już nie mogłem wytrzymać ani chwili dłużej i chciałem zaspokoić niewyobrażalne pragnienie mojej Aleks, skończyła się piosenka. Między nami przelatywały iskry. Wiedziałem, że jeśli teraz nie odejdę ochłonąć to za chwilę spełnię swoje fantazje o spaleniu sukienki Aleks kominku mojego salonu i zajęcia się jej nagim ciałem na miękkim dywanie. Z trudem odszedłem od Aleks i skierowałem swoje kroki w stronę szkolnego ogrodu. Ciągle biłem się z myślami, które krążyły wokół tej niezwykłej dziewczyny, która chyba nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy jak wiele zmieniła nie robiąc nic. Po dłuższej chwili moje ciało i myśli były całkowicie spokojne i mogłem wracać na salę. Na dziedzińcu zobaczyłem Aleks. Kiedy dziewczyna mnie usłyszała odwróciła się odbarzając mnie cudownym uśmiechem, który rozlał przyjemne ciepło w okolicy mojego serca. Stała kilka metrów przede mną, w zniewalającej sukni, najpiękniejsza dziewczyna na świecie. Chciałem, żeby to dawało mi szczęście. Codziennie, na zawsze. Nagle jej twarz przybrała inny wyraz a oczy wpatrywały się ze strachem w punkt za mną. Natychmiast się odwróciłem, żeby zobaczyć co mogło ją wystraszyć. '' Po tańcu z Kastielem długo nie mogłam dojść do siebie. Moje serce waliło jak oszalałe i chciałam, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Wiedziałam, że muszę się pilnować. Nie chciałabym zacząć świecić. Po pierwsze nikt nie powinien wiedzieć jak bardzo jestem nienormalna a dwa, nie byłam pewna czy mogę zdradzić swoje uczucia Kastielowi. Nie zdążyłam nawet usiąść i znowu stałam na parkiecie. Tym razem partnerem do tańca był elegancki elf Alexy o niebieskich włosach. Jestem pewna, że niejedna dziewczyna płakała z powodu homoseksualnej orientacji Alexy'ego. Z jednego tańca zrobiły się dwa, poźniej porwał mnie Armin, Kentin i takim sposobem przetańczyłam ponad 40minut. Nie miałam siły na więcej, musiałam ochłonąć. Dyskretnie wykręciłam się z rąk Alexy'ego i wyszłam na dziedziniec przed szkołą. Chłodne powietrze owiało nagie ramiona i odetchnęłam świeżym powietrzem. Podeszłam do ławki i kiedy chciałam iść dalej usłyszałam kroki. Odwróciłam się w stronę dźwięku. ''Kastiel...''Kiedy tylko nasze spojrzenia się spotkały całe to moje uspokajanie myśli i opanowanie poszły w diabły. Liczyła się tylko chwila, tylko to, że byliśmy sami i patrzyliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy. Coś poruszyło się za plecami Kastiela. Wyrwana z chwilowego transu spojrzałam na postać za nim. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co widzę. ''Te oczy...Znowu. Ból nie do opisania przeszył moje plecy. Upadłam na kolana a po chwili moją sukienkę rozerwały skrzydła. Jednak tym razem coś było inaczej. Skrzydła sprawiały mi niewyobrażalny ból a kiedy na nie spojrzałam okazały się krwistoczerwone. Co się dzieje...''Kiedy podniosłam wzrok Kastiel stał przytrzymywany przez nieznanych mi ludzi a mężczyzna z ''TYMI oczami szedł w moim kierunku. ''-Witaj ponownie Aleksandro. Mam nadzieję, że mnie poznajesz.'' -Kiedy mężczyzna wypowiedział te słowa w mojej głowie zaczęły pojawiać się obrazy. Jakby ktoś otworzył wcześniej zamknięte drzwi. Zobaczyłam obrazy ze szpitala kiedy się rodziłam, umierającą mamę, kiedy wypowiadała słowa mojej klątwy, tatę, kiedy oddawał mnie do ludzkiej rodziny, pierwszy raz kiedy zaczęłam świecić, znęcanie się nade mną ludzkiej rodziny, cały koszmar z Ośrodka, moją śmierć i w końcu to co stało się z moją duszą. To w tamtym momencie w moją anielską naturę został wszczepiony pierwiastek zła. Kiedy została mi przypomniana cała bolesna przeszłość moje serce okrutnie zakuło. Poczułam się jakbym znowu umierała...I nic nie mogło mnie uratować. ''-Bardzo dobrze Aleksandro. Myślałem, że dłużej mi zajmie...zabicie Cię.'' -ostatnie dwa słowa wypowiedział z ironicznym uśmiechem. Zza jego pleców ciągle słyszałam głos odgrażającego się Kastiela, którego trzymały 4 wampiry. Bardziej niż o siebie bałam się w tamtej chwili o niego. ''Gdybym spróbowała uciec zaczęliby mnie gonić a jego zostawillby w spokoju...''Spojrzałam Kastielowi w oczy, być może ostatni raz. Chciałam mu powiedzieć jeszcze tyle rzeczy...Moja prawdziwa rodzina. Oni ryzykowaliby wszystko żeby mnie uratować. Nie mogę do tego dopuścić. Po moim policzku spłynęła samotna łza. ''-Kocham Was ''-powiedziałam ledwie słyszalym głosem zamykając oczy. Pomimo cholernego bólu wiedziałam co mam robić. Otowrzyłam oczy. Napędzała mnie nienawiść do ludzi, którzy wyrządzili mi tyle złego. Nigdy. Nie Pozwolę. Skrzywdzić. Moich. Bliskich. Z furią wzbiłam się w powietrze. Skrzydła przestały boleć i znowu były mi całowicie podległe. Z pogardliwym uśmiechem spojrzałam na mężczyznę o znajomych mi oczach. To jego widziałam w zaświatach. Złapali moją zbłąkaną duszę przed wejściem do raju i zaciągnęli do piekła. Miałam być kluczem do otwarcia bram piekielnych, żeby uwolnić Złą Istotę. ''Niedoczekanie. ''Kiedy zaczęłam uciekać mężczyzna wydał rozgaz pogoni za mną. ''Dobrze. Chodźcie za mną. Jak najdalej od Lysandra, taty i znajomych. ''Jednak dalej trzymali Kastiela. Kiedy znalazłam się w bezpiecznej odległości od miasta wylądowałam na polanie pośrodku lasu. ''-Ucieczka nie ma sensu. Poddaj się nam albo wampirek ucierpi. ''-powiedział mężczyzna ze znajomymi oczami podchodząc bliżej Kastiela, który ciągle próbował walczyć z trzymającymi go mężczyznami. ''-Nie. Albo go puścicie, albo dziwnym sposobem wasza jedyna przepustka dla Niego zginie. Ciekawe kto za to oberwie.'' -powiedziałam lądując na trawie. Na moje słowa mężczyźni na chwilę zdekoncentrowali się co wykorzystał Kastiel. W ułamku sekundy powalił 4 napastników i zmaterializował się na polanie obok miejsca, w którym stałam. Kiedy mężczyźni zorientowali się co właściwie się stało zza naszych pleców wyłonili się Lysander, tata, Leo i Rozalia, którzy stanęli otaczając nas. ''-Spróbuj tknąć moją córkę. Pokażę Ci piekło na ziemi pomiocie.'' -wysyczał tata zaciskając pięści i szczękę napinając wszystkie mięśnie. ''-Mam nadzieję.'' -odpowiedział pewny siebie przywódca ustawiając się w pozycji bojowej. Kiedy poczułam przypływ adrenaliny zawładnęła mną rządza krwi. Ich krwi. '' ''Wiedziałem co teraz się stanie. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że poznam tak niezwykłą dziewczynę, za którą byłbym w stanie ryzykować swoje życie. Spojrzałem na nią ostatni raz przed atakiem. Ale moja Aleks...już nie było tajemnicą jaka jest jej ciemna strona duszy. Jej oczy zmieniły kolor. Moja Aleks była w połowie aniołem, w połowie wampirem. '' Rozdział czternasty thumb|right|356 px Nie miałam pojęcia co się stało. Czułam w sobie nieograniczoną siłę, coś się we mnie zmieniło. A co więcej, podobał mi się mój obecny stan. ''Zapłacą mi za to. Kiedy moi napastnicy wykonali najmniejszy ruch, rzuciłam się w stronę jednego z mężczyzn, którzy wcześniej trzymali Kastiela. Słyszałam przytłumione głosy moich bliskich i szum krwi w głowie. W ułamku sekundy znalazłam się przy gardle mężczyzny, którego oczy rozszerzały się w niedowierzaniu. Nie wahając się ani chwili z niewiarygodną siłą skręciłam kark przeciwnika i z dzikim spojrzeniem rzuciłam się ku mężczyźnie ze znajomymi oczami, które teraz były pełne przerażenia. ''-Teraz ja zabiorę Cię do piekła.'' -wysyczałam rzucając się w kierunku starego znajomego z nadludzką szybkością. ''Kiedy mężczyźni wykonali pierwszy krok rzuciliśmy się wszyscy w ich stronę. Łącznie z Aleks. Nowym wydaniem Aleks...Jej skóra nawet w nocy stała się jeszcze bledsza niż była do tej pory a oczy z niebieskich zmieniły barwę na szkarłatnoczerwoną. Dziewczyna w ułamku sekundy powaliła jednego z przeciwników na ziemię i wściekle spojrzała na mężczyznę, który wywołał w niej tę demoniczną zmianę. Mimowolnie na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Wydawała się taka bezbronna, a teraz? Jest piekielnie silna nawet jak na nowonarodzoną. W ułamku sekundy dziewczyna wybiła się w górę rozwijając skrzydła. Z ich dawnej białej barwy nie pozostało już nic. Teraz były czerwonoczarne i jeszcze większe niż do tej pory. Pomiędzy ogromnymi, silnymi skrzydłami ciało Aleks wydawało się jeszcze delikatniejsze i mniejsze niż było w rzeczywistości. Mężczyzna próbował uciekać jednak nie miał najmniejszych szans w starciu ze skrzydłami Aleks. Kiedy była nad napastnikiem schowała skrzydła i spadła mu na plecy. Ciągle się szarpiąc przeturlali się kilkanaście metrów. Kiedy się zatrzymali, Aleks siedziała na mężczyźnie i wściekle syknęła patrząc mu w oczy. Dziewczyna odsłoniła przy tym swoje nowe śnieżnobiałe, wystające kły. Widziałem, że się zmieniła ale musiałem przyznać przed samym sobą, że cholernie mnie taka podniecała. Razem z rodziną Aleks uporaliśmy się w sekundę z pozostałymi napastnikami. Teraz wszyscy przyglądaliśmy się jak silna stała się złotowłosa anielica z kłami. Kiedy mężczyzna zaczął krzyczeć Aleks wygryzła się ostrymi kłami w jego szyję. Chwilę później zostawiła jego szyję odchylając głowę do tyłu. Po wardze dziewczyny spływała pojedyncza strużka krwi, która dotarła aż do jej szyi. Krew starych i silnych wampirów dobrze działa na nowonarodzonych. Dzielna dziewczynka. Kiedy dziewczyna po dłuższej chwili chciała wstać zakręciło jej się w głowie. Ktoś tu łapczywie jadł. Natychmiast zmaterializowałem się obok Aleks podtrzymując jej bezwładne ciało jedną ręką. Drugą czule odgarnąłem opadające na usta jasne kosmyki włosów uśmiechając się mimowolnie patrząc na delikatną i spokojną twarz mojej Aleks. Teraz wszystko się ułoży. Wziąłem dziewczynę na ręce i razem ze wszystkimi wróciliśmy do domu Morgernsternów. '' Obudziłam się w moim łóżku z potwornym bólem głowy. Kiedy chciałam wstać syknęłam z bólu łapiąc się za skroń. Chwilę później drzwi do mojej sypialni uchyliły się i do środka weszli tata, Lysander, Leo, Rozalia i Kastiel. Wszyscy, na których mi zależy. ''-Jak się czujesz Aleks?'' -jako pierwsza odezwała się Rozalia siadając na skraju mojego łóżka. Zaraz po niej na moim łóżku usiedli Leo i Lysander łapiąc mnie za dłonie. ''-Dziwnie. Moja głowa...'' -odpowiadałam na tyle głośno na ile pozwalał mi okropny ból głowy. ''-Wypij, to Ci pomoże.'' -powiedział tata podając mi czarny kubek z wodą. Kiedy pierwsza kropla dotknęła mojego języka wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły. Cała wczorajsza noc. Czy to mogła być prawda? Ból głowy niemal natychmiast ustał i przerażona zerwałam się z łóżka. Początkowo nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego jak szybko się poruszam. Poruszałam się w wampirzym tempie. W panice rozglądałam się po twarzach moich bliskich. Przerażona i rozgoryczona wyskoczyłam przez okno i w wampirzym tempie puściłam się pędem w stronę lasu. Omijałam kolejne drzewa a po moich policzkach spływały łzy. Co się ze mną stało...Ja nie mogę pić krwi. Ja nie potrafię. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy dobiegłam do znajomego mi miejsca. Niemożliwe...Mont Bego? Przecież to jest 100km od Nicei a biegnę dosłownie kilka minut. Wbiegłam na jedną z gór żeby spojrzeć na krajobraz z góry. thumb Kiedy zobaczyłam cudowną panoramę Mont Bego, usłyszałam jak ktoś się do mnie zbliża. Zaraz potem przybiegł za mną Kastiel. ''-Aleks, proszę. Nie uciekaj...'' -powiedział chłopak zbliżając się do mnie powoli. ''-Co się ze mną dzieje? Czemu jestem wampirem? Ja nie mogę, przecież krew. Ja nie potrafię...'' -wyrzuciłam z siebie wszystko o czym myślałam w tamtej chwili. Byłam całkowicie bezsilna i nie mogłam nic zrobić z tym co się dzieje. Kiedy po moim policzku spłynęła łza Kastiel delikatnie starł ją palcem i mocno mnie do siebie przytulił. Wyrzuciłam cały swój żal zostawiając jego koszulkę mokrą od łez. Chłopak przez cały czas głaskał mnie po włosach i obejmował silnymi ramionami. ''-Wszystko będzie dobrze Aleks. Obiecuję. Nie zostawię Cię z tym samej. ''-Po dłuższej chwili opadłam z sił i przestałam płakać. Znużona wtuliłam nos w mokrą koszulkę zamykając oczy. Poczułam jak chłopak bierze mnie na ręce jednak nie miałam siły ani nie chciałam protestować. Byłam przerażona tym co teraz będzie się ze mną działo. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać a moje powieki się zamknęły. Trzymałem w ramionach cały mój świat. Całe szczęście ulokowane było w tej jednej wystraszonej istocie. Po dłuższej chwili poczułem jak Aleks rozluźnia uścisk i się osuwa. Złapałem ją i wziąłem na ręce. Zaczęło się ściemniać i powinienem ją położyć do łóżka. W mojej głowie pojawił się ciekawy pomysł. Z Aleks na rękach skierowałem swoje kroki w stronę jednej z wielu posiadłości mojej rodziny. thumb|378px Położyłem dziewczynę na ogromnym łożu w głównej sypialni przykrywając ją cienkim kocem. Śpij dobrze Aleks. '' Halo halo. Czyta ktoś jeszcze? �� Rozdział piętnasty Obudziły mnie pierwsze promienie słońca wpadające zza okna. Leniwie przeciągnęłam się w wielkim wygodnym łóżku i nakryłam kocem pod sam nos. ''Koc? Gdzie ja jestem? Rozejrzałam się niepewnie po pokoju próbując odpowiedzieć na niewypowiedziane pytanie. Po chwili usłyszałam z głębi domu odgłosy czyjejś obecności. Kas. Postawiłam stopy na puszystym, białym dywanie i ku mojemu zdziwieniu zobaczyłam, że jestem dokładnie w tych samych ubraniach, w których obudziłam się wczoraj. Wypadałoby się odświeżyć. W pokoju znajdowało się dwoje drzwi. Otworzyłam pierwsze z nich. Bingo, łazienka. thumb|400px W łazience znajdowała się przestrzeń przeznaczona na garderobę oraz miejsce do relaksu z wygodną kanapą. Nie była to łazienka a raczej salon kąpielowy, w centrum którego znajdował się duży, przeszklony prysznic. Ku mojemu zadowoleniu Kastiel przewidział, że będę chciała się przebrać i na zamkniętej desce sedesowej leżały złożone ubrania. Zrzuciłam z siebie wszystko i weszłam pod prysznic. Woda spływająca z deszczownicy przyjemnie masowała moje ciało. Jak to wszystko będzie teraz wyglądało? Wampirza dieta, wampirze zmysły i umiejętności, wampirza nieśmiertelność... Poza tym czy jest to możliwe żeby być aniołem i wampirem? Tyle pytań a tak mało odpowiedzi...Po dłuższej chwili wyszłam i wytarłam swoje ciało białym dużym ręcznikiem. Przetarłam dłonią zaparowane lustro i ze zdziwieniem musiałam stwierdzić, że wampirza natura działała cuda na mój wygląd. Niebieskie oczy nabrały wyrazu i były teraz w barwie ciemnego szafiru, rzęsy znacznie się wydłużyły, włosy nabrały połysku i wyraźnie stały się grubsze, naturalnie białe zęby jeszcze bardziej się wybieliły a ładna cera stała się bez najmniejszej skazy. Wpatrując się w swoje odbicie jak zahipnotyzowana puściłam ręcznik, który spadając na białe płytki podłogowe odsłonił moje nagie ciało. Przejechałam wzrokiem po sylwetce, którą widziałam w lustrze. thumb|right|335 px Od kilku dłuższych chwil nie słyszałem co się dzieje z Aleks. Wszedłem do sypialni i zawołałem dziewczynę, jednak nie usłyszałem żadnej odpowiedzi. Powoli zbliżałem się do drzwi łazienki. Szlag. Aleks, odpowiedz. Po chwili wszedłem do łazienki kiedy wciąż nie słyszałem jej obecności. Nigdy jednak w najśmielszych snach nie spodziewałem się tego co tam zobaczyłem. Stała tam, całkiem naga a jej zwilżone ciało wyglądało milion razy lepiej niż to co sobie wyobrażałem. Leniwie przejeżdżałem wzrokiem po ciele mojej słodkiej Aleks. Zaczynając od zadartego ślicznego noska poprzez smukłą szyję, którą chciałem zasypać pocałunkami, jędrne piersi, które pragnąłem kąsać i ssać, płaski brzuch z zarysowanymi delikatnie mięśniami, jędrną, kształtną i wystającą pupę, która sprawiła, że moje trzeźwe myślenie zaszło mgłą, aż w końcu do długich i zgrabnych nóg, które doprowadzały mnie do szaleństwa. Dziewczyna zauważyła mnie dopiero po chwili, jakby wyrwała się z transu. Nie zakrywała się. Stała przodem do mnie pokazując w całej okazałości swoje piersi i kobiecość. Przeniosłem wzrok na jej twarz. Staliśmy na wyciągnięcie ręki od siebie i głęboko wpatrywaliśmy się sobie w oczy. Nieznośne motylki z brzucha zaczęły przemieszczać się w dół powodując wybrzuszenie w moich spodniach. Nie umknęło to uwadze Aleks. Dziewczyna wracając wzrokiem z powrotem z mojej męskości do moich oczu przygryzła wargę. Nie mogłem dłużej wytrzymać. Całkowicie straciłem głowę dla tej dziewczyny. Działała na mnie jak nic i nikt inny kiedykolwiek. Jednak nie mogłem jej skrzywdzić. Targały mną wszystkie możliwe emocje. Złość, radość, smutek, euforia, podniecenie. Musiałem wyjść, już dłużej nie mogłem wytrzymać. Ani ja ani guziki w moich spodniach. Kiedy odwróciłem się z zamiarem wyjścia poczułem na swoim ramieniu delikatną dłoń Aleks. Posłusznie odwróciłem się w stronę dziewczyny jednak ona miała inny zamiar. Stała teraz tuż przede mną prawie dotykając mnie swoimi nagimi piersiami. Tak bardzo jej pragnąłem...Czując, że zaraz oszaleję spojrzałem z niemą prośbą w jej cudowne oczy. Kiedy dziewczyna przygryzła wargę nie wytrzymałem. Zatopiłem swoje dłonie w mokre włosy Aleks i zachłannie złączyłem nasze usta. Dziewczyna oddając pocałunki zarzuciła dłonie na moje ramiona. Zdecydowanym ruchem przyciągnąłem jej nagie i delikatne ciało do mojego całując ją jeszcze zachłanniej i namiętniej. Przechylając głowę dziewczyny zacząłem schodzić ustami coraz niżej. Rzuciłem się na jej szyję zasypując ją pocałunkami. Spod rozchylonych warg dziewczyny wydobył się pojedynczy przeciągły jęk rozkoszy. To było jak muzyka dla moich uszu. Kiedy ustami doszedłem do końca szyi Aleks wyznaczałem pocałunkami drogę coraz niżej. Przez obojczyk aż do jej cudownego biustu. Znalazłem się tuż nad najwrażliwszą częścią piersi. Czułem jak ciało dziewczyny zaczyna drżeć i błaga o więcej. Wyprostowałem się i stanąłem przed Aleks przerywając pieszczoty. Słyszałem huk jej serca wydobywający się z delikatnego ciała, widziałem jej zamglone oczy, które zdradzały jej podniecenie. Pragnąłem już zawsze doprowadzać Aleks do takiego stanu. Podniosłem dziewczynę namiętnie ją całując a ta zaplotła nogi wokół mnie. Wylądowaliśmy w pościeli turlając się podczas namiętnych pocałunków. Zdjęła ze mnie koszulę, raz po raz świetnie dając sobie radę z każdym z guzików, przy okazji opuszkami palców przejeżdżając po mojej klatce piersiowej. Kiedy zostałem w samej bieliźnie wszedłem pomiędzy jej nogi nie przerywając namiętnych pocałunków. Pieściłem każdy centymetr jej ciała. Schodząc w dół zatrzymałem się na szyi, wrażliwych sutkach, które pod wpływem namiętnych pocałunków stwardniały. Czując podniecenie Aleks delikatnie je przygryzałem i ssałem. Chciałem żeby dziewczyna czuła się tak samo bosko jak ja, chciałem żeby nie mogła się powstrzymać od jęków rozkoszy. Aleks wiła się pode mną ciężko oddychając. Całowałem coraz niżej naznaczając moimi ustami brzuch dziewczyny. Kiedy dotarłem do kości biodrowych poczułem, że dziewczyna się spina. ''-Ciii, Aleks. Rozluźnij się''' -powiedziałem całując ją w policzek i nakrywając moim ciałem, które było przy niej takie duże. Aleks zarzuciła ręce na plecy delikatnie gładząc je dłońmi. Przymknąłem oczy z rozkoszy. Po moich słowach dziewczyna rozluźniła się pozwalając mi zejść ustami niżej. Wiedziałem, że za chwilę nie będzie myślała o wstydzie tylko o moim języku pieszczącym jej kobiecość. Chwilę później rozchylałem uda Aleks spoglądając na jej nagie ciało. Była taka piękna...Wracając wzrokiem pomiędzy nogi Aleks zbliżyłem głowę delikatnie dmuchając na wrażliwe miejsce. Dziewczyna gwałtownie wstrzymała powietrze i zacisnęła ręce na prześcieradle gniotąc je. Uśmiechnąłem się widząc pożądaną reakcję Aleks. Teraz zrobię Ci tak jak nikt inny. Zatopiłem język w kobiecości dziewczyny, która położyła dłoń na moją głowę wydając z siebie podniecający jęk rozkoszy. Zachęcony reakcją dziewczyny zacząłem ją ssać, całować i lizać. Aleks wiła się z każdym ruchem moich ust i języka. Czułem jak dziewczyna z każdą chwilą robi się coraz bardziej mokra. Nie przerywając pieszczot sięgnąłem po prezerwatywę i ją założyłem. Kiedy poczułem, że Aleks zbliża się do końca, ułożyłem się między jej rozchylonymi nogami i powoli zacząłem napierać członkiem na jej wejście. Nie przedłużając nieznośnego oczekiwania wszedłem od razu do końca. Zatrzymałem się czując, że przebiłem błonę błonę dziewiczą. Ona nigdy wcześniej...Zobaczyłem grymas bólu na jej twarzy i pojedynczą łzę, spływającą po zaróżowionym policzku. Zszokowany scałowałem łzę z uczuciem patrząc w oczy dziewczynie. Zacząłem się poruszać wewnątrz Aleks. Uczucie było niesamowite. Była taka ciasna i mokra...Wiedziałem, że nie daje jej to tyle przyjemności co mi jednak nie mogłem nie wydać z siebie głębokiego westchnienia. Nie chciałem sprawiać jej bólu, nie przyspieszałem. Starałem się najdelikatniej jak mogę penetrować kobiecość Aleks. Czułem, że zbliżam się do końca. Dziewczyna wodziła delikatnymi dłońmi po moich napiętych plecach przykrywających jej kruche i delikatne ciało. Z każdym wsunięciem członka w ciasne i mokre wnętrze Aleks byłem coraz bliżej a dziewczyna wbijała paznokcie w moje plecy. Kiedy Aleks jęknęła doprowadziła mnie do nieziemskiego finału. Przyjemne ciepło rozlało się po całym ciele wypełniając mnie uczuciem spełnienia i szczęścia. Wyczerpany opadłem na łóżko obok dziewczyny, którą objąłem ramieniem.'' ''-Dziękuję -powiedziałem zdyszany czule całując Aleks w czoło. Nigdy nie było mi tak dobrze jak z nią. Po chwili poczułem jak puls Aleks się uspokaja a dziewczyna zasnęła. Śpij dobrze moja słodka.'' Rozdział szesnasty thumb|right|335 px Obudziłam się w ramionach nagiego Kastiela. Chłopak przyglądał mi się czule uśmiechając się i bawiąc się długim blond kosmykiem opadającym na moją twarz. ''-Wyspałaś się?'' -powiedział chłopak nie przestając się we mnie wpatrywać. Pokiwałam głową twierdząco na pytanie Kastiela. W tamtej chwili byłam najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną na świecie. Na wspomnienie gorących chwil spędzonych z chłopakiem zarumieniłam się i przygryzłam wargę spuszczając wzrok. ''-Nawet jako demoniczny wampir jesteś słodka i urocza.'' -powiedział chłopak wstając z łóżka, wyciągając mnie z białej pościeli i przerzucając sobie przez ramię. Jako, że zasnęłam po porannym prysznicu teraz słońce zachodziło roztaczając wokół niesamowite czerwonopomarańczowe barwy. Chłopak postawił mnie na nogi dopiero pod prysznicem kiedy na nasze nagie ciała z deszczownicy zaczęła spływać ciepła woda. Stanęłam przodem do Kasa, pocałowałam jego klatkę piersiową i przytuliłam się do niej policzkiem jednocześnie obejmując chłopaka. Tak...Tutaj jestem szczęśliwa i chcę żeby to było moje miejsce na ziemi. Nieoczekiwanie moje gardło nieznośnie zapiekło. Odruchowo złapałam się za szyję krzywiąc się. Chłopak nie wydawał się zaskoczony moimi dolegliwościami i po prostu głaskał mnie po mokrych włosach. ''-Musisz coś zjeść Aleks'' -powiedział chłopak nie przestając mnie gładzić po głowie. Wiedziałam co kryło się za słowem COŚ. Krew. Nie chcę nikogo krzywdzić. Pamietam co zrobiłam mężczyznom, którzy zaatakowali mnie na balu. Bałam się swojej ciemniejszej strony jednak pieczenie było nieznośne. Kastiel doskonale wiedział co się dzieje i co robić. Mieliśmy jechać dać mi COŚ zjeść. Jednak był pewien haczyk. Młody wampir może pić tylko i wyłącznie krew prosto z żywego ciała co komplikowało nico sprawę mojego dalszego funkcjonowania. Kiedy wyszliśmy spod prysznica Kastiel zaprowadził mnie do garderoby, w której w torbach czekały kupione przez niego ubrania dla mnie kiedy spałam i sam też zaczął się ubierać. thumb|103x103px Sama garderoba okazała się dość dużym pokojem bez okien. Na lewej i prawej ścianie znajdowały się wysokie i długie szafy całkowicie gładkie, bez uchwytów, otwierane poprzez naciśnięcie ich dłonią. Na niektórych drzwiach znajdowały się lustra. Naprzeciwko wejścia do garderoby znajdowała się długa na całą ścianę a wysoka mniej więcej do mojego pępka szafa z samymi wąskimi i długimi szufladami. Nad nią znajdowały się wieszaki z eleganckimi koszulami, garniturami i marynarkami oświetlane od tyłu białymi, dużymi płytami. thumb|352x352px Kiedy zakładałam na siebie ubrania nieoczekiwanie poczułam obecność Kastiela kilka metrów obok. To było coś niezwykłego. Zaczynałam poznawać swoje nadprzyrodzone zmysły, które zostały mi podarowane razem z wampirzą naturą. Czułam każdy zapach i każdy najmniejszy dźwięk wydawany przez dom. Kiedy poczułam, że Kas chce się do mnie odwrócić wpadł mi do głowy pomysł na mały żart. Bezszelestnie wskoczyłam na szafy znajdując się nad Kastielem. Zdezorientowany chłopak rozejrzał się po garderobie nikogo nie znajdując. Kiedy zbierał się do szukania mnie w sypialni zeskoczyłam mu na plecy. ''-Szukałeś kogoś?'' -szepnęłam chłopakowi do ucha przygryzając je moimi śnieżnobiałymi wysuniętymi kłami. Rozbawiony Kas natychmiast zdjął mnie z siebie przyciskając do jednej z szaf. ''-Szczęścia ale samo mnie znalazło'' -odpowiedział chłopak przyciszonym zachrypniętym głosem przyprawiając mnie o motylki w brzuchu. Cały czas trzymał mnie za nadgarstki nie pozwalając mi odejść. Nie mogłam oderwać wzroku od jego cudownego ciała. Kochałam jego umięśniony brzuch, mięśnie v, cudowną klatkę piersiową, rozbudowane barki i ręce. I wtedy znów nieznośne pieczenie gardła dało o sobie znać. ''-Ktoś tu jest głodny'' -powiedział żartobliwie Kastiel całując mnie w czoło i puszczając moje nadgarstki. Niechętnie musiałam przyznać mu rację. Czułam ogromne pragnienie, które chciałam zaspokoić. Kastiel założył czarne jeansowe spodnie i błękitną koszulę, którą rozpiął pod szyją pokazując obojczyk. Od razu po tym jak się ubraliśmy zeszliśmy schodami na dół do garażu. W dwustanowiskowym pomieszczeniu znajdowało się tylko Audi Q7, do którego wsiedliśmy. thumb|248x248px Kastiel przez całą drogę starał się odciągnąć moje myśli od problemów, które zwaliły mi się na głowę kiedy odezwała się moja wampirza natura. Musiałam to przyznać, udało mu się. Czułam się przy nim jak w bajce nawet pomimo tego, że podświadomie czułam ciążące nade mną kłopoty. Kiedy dojechaliśmy na miejsce było już całkiem ciemno a ulice rozświetlane były jedynie przez blask miejskich latarni. Wysiedliśmy przed jedną z eleganckich restauracji. Przed wejściem czekał mężczyzna w garniturze, który natychmiast otworzył mi drzwi pomagając wysiąść a zaraz potem odebrał od Kastiela kluczyki odjeżdżając na restauracyjny parking. W środku moim oczom ukazało się cudowne wnętrze. Pięknie udekorowane stoliki, kryształowy żyrandol, duże akwarium zamiast ściany i czarny fortepian przy którym siedział elegancki mężczyzna grając na instrumencie. Randka? Na randce mam pić krew? ''Kastiel jakby czytając mi w myślach objął mnie w talii dodając nieco pewności. Niemal od razu po wejściu do restauracji podszedł do nas elegancko ubrany kelner wskazując drogę do naszego stolika. Znajdował się on w drugiej, mniejszej sali, obok ściany z wielkim lustrem w złotej ramie. Siadając do stolika została nam podana karta. Jednak coś w niej przykuło moją uwagę. Była ona inna niż karta każdego innego gościa z restauracji. W liście menu zamiast zwyczajnych potraw znajdowała się lista gatunków, grup krwi, nawyków żywieniowych i trybu życia dawców. Kiedy dotarło do mnie co to za miejsce nie mogłam się nie uśmiechnąć pod nosem. Kiedy przyszedł kelner przyjąć nasze zamówienie Kastiel podał mu małą czerwoną karteczkę. Mężczyzna przyjął papierek, skinął głową i odszedł pozostawiając nas samych. Czekając na jego powrót Kastiel skutecznie odciągał moje myśli rozmową. Był przy tym niesamowicie czarujący. Czułam, że mogłabym się w nim zakochiwać codziennie przez całą ''Wieczność. Kiedy kelner wrócił wręczył Kastielowi złotą ozdobną kartę z numerem 6. Zaraz potem odszedł a mój towarzysz biorąc mnie za rękę zaczął mnie prowadzić w nieznanym mi kierunku. Dotarliśmy do długiego, kremowego korytarza z jasnobeżowymi panelami. Mijaliśmy drzwi z kolejnymi numerami aż w końcu dotarliśmy do tych z numerem 6. Kastiel za pomocą karty otworzył drzwi i przepuścił mnie do środka. W pokoju zaraz po odblokowaniu kartą automatycznie zapaliło się światło. Pomieszczenie było gustownie urządzone tak samo jak całe wnętrze restauracji. right|276x276px Przy łóżku czekał przystojny mężczyzna w garniturze z rękoma włożonymi w kieszenie. Kastiel pocałował mnie w czoło i sam rozsiadł się na bordowej leżance niedaleko łóżka. Kiedy stałam zszokowana nieznajomy mężczyzna, na oko w moim wieku, podszedł do mnie pewnie i stanowczo. ''-Witam piękną damę. Nazywam się Christian'' -powiedział pewny siebie mężczyzna całując mnie w dłoń. Kiedy również się przedstawiłam próbując udawać równie pewną siebie, Christian posadził mnie na łóżku obnażając swoje kły. Wampir? Co się tu wyprawia. ''Nie wiedząc co mam robić i po co tu jestem Christian zdecydowanie przejął inicjatywę. Rozpiął kilka guzików swojej koszuli i rozciął skórę na szyi. Kiedy do moich nozdrzy doleciała woń krwi wyczułam kim jest Christian. Przymknęłam oczy i skupiłam się na zapachu szkarłatnej cieczy. Mniej więcej 450 lat, silny, zamek, arystokrata, wojny, zabił wielu ludzi, kobiety, ich krew. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie czułam jadu innych wampirów. Nikt inny wcześniej go nie gryzł? To czemu teraz się na to godzi? Jak wampirza prostytutka. Christian wzrokiem zachęcił mnie do przybliżenia się jednak miałam inny pomysł. Nie chciałam pić z jego szyi. Pewnie nawet nie jestem dziewczyną Kastiela ale mimo wszystko chcę być fair. Wzięłam do ręki dłoń Christiana i wyszczerzyłam kły. Kiedy chłopak nie protestował wbiłam śnieżnobiałe zęby w nadgarstek przegryzając skórę, wgryzając się w żyły i ssąc krew z całej siły. Czułam zawroty w głowie i adrenalinę wzbierającą w moim ciele. To było jak kolejna działka dla uzależnionego. Nie chciałam stracić kontroli, nie mogłam i nie chciałam zrobić krzywdy Christianowi. Puściłam jego rękę wycierając kciukiem pojedynczą strużkę krwi spływającej z kącika ust. Spojrzałam na twarze siedzących obok mnie mężczyzn. Kastiel wydawał się smutny? Zazdrosny? Nie byłam w stanie poprawnie odczytać jego nastroju, natomiast Christian przyjaźnie się do mnie uśmiechał. '''-Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widziałem delikatnego nowonarodzonego wampira. Jesteś wyjątkową wampirzycą Aleks a twoje skrzydła są niesamowite.'' -powiedział Christian wstając z łóżka. ''Skrzydła? ''Nagle dotarło do mnie, że czuję ciężar skrzydeł na plecach. Zrozumiałam, że straciłam na chwilę kontrolę i wyjawiłam swój sekret. Nagle Kastiel wstał z leżanki. ''-Mam nadzieję, że tajemnica gwiazdy będzie bezpieczna u Lightwoodów'' -powiedział szorstkim głosem Kas. ''-Oczywiście'' -opowiedział takim samym tonem Christian po czym pocałował mnie ponownie w dłoń i podali sobie ręce z Kasem. ''-Czemu on? Czemu to nie mogłeś być Ty?'' -zapytałam kiedy Christian wyszedł z pokoju. ''-On jest starszym wampirem. Jego krew jest dla Ciebie lepsza'' -powiedział widocznie zdenerwowany Kastiel. ''-Czemu się na to zgodził? Przecież nigdy wcześniej nikt go nie ugryzł'' -ciągnęłam temat chcąc usłyszeć całą prawdę. ''-Bo nie wiem czy anielska natura Cię nie zabije kiedy ugryziesz człowieka. Bo nie chcę ryzykować dawania Ci byle jakiej krwi młodego wampira takiego jak ja w którym może być jeszcze część krwi człowieka. Zadowolona?'' -wykrzyczał zdenerwowany Kastiel po czym usiadł na łóżku chowając twarz w dłonie. Był zagubiony. Nie wiedział jak mi pomóc a chciał dla mnie jak nalepiej. Usiadłam delikatnie obok chłopaka. ''-Dziękuję Kastiel'' -powiedziałam cicho całując chłopaka w głowę. Rozdział siedemnasty cz.1 Kiedy Kastiel otrząsnął się po chwilowej słabości natychmiast wstał z łóżka i pociągnął mnie za rękę w stronę wyjścia. Ciągle byłam oszołomiona słowami chłopaka. Czy on uważał się za gorszego od Christiana? Próbując się wyrwać nagle poczułam okropny ból brzucha i mdłości. Ułamek sekundy później upadłam na kolana dławiąc się krwią, która znajdowała się na całym dywanie przede mną oraz na moich dłoniach. Przerażony Kastiel natychmiast uklęknął obok mnie próbując mi pomóc jednak jedyne co mógł zrobić to trzymać moje bezwiedne ciało, którego nie miałam siły utrzymać w pionie ani chwili dłużej. Nie mogłam przestać wypluwać krwi, która wciąż napływała do moich ust. Chwilę później wycieńczona poddałam się ogarniającej mnie ciemności i osunęłam się w silne ramiona Kastiela. Kiedy Aleks osunęła się w moje ramiona nie wiedziałem co robić. Dziewczyna wypluła dosłownie morze krwi. Prawdopodobnie wszystko co wypiła. Czemu krew Christiana jej zaszkodziła? Miała jej przecież pomóc...Tylko dlatego poprosiłem tę bestię o pomoc. Dla jej dobra. Zniósłbym dla niej wszystko łącznie z Jego towarzystwem. Nie znosiliśmy się od początku naszej znajomości. Christian w przeciwieństwie do mnie jest rodzonym wampirem z długowiecznego królewskiego rodu. Mój wampirzy koszmar zaczął się dziesięć lat temu. Dopadł mnie jeden z sługusów Christiana omal nie pozbawiając życia. Leżącego w kałuży krwi i ledwo żywego odnalazła mnie służąca Lightwoodów, która zaniosła mnie do posiadłości jej panów. Królewska rodzina postanowiła mnie uratować podając mi wampirzy jad. Obudziłem się kilka dni później jako demoniczne stworzenie łaknące krwi. Rodzicom Christiana zawdzięczam nowe, trudne ale jednak jakieś, długie życie. Natomiast Christianowi zawdzięczam najgorsze wspomnienie mojego życia - zabójstwo niewinnego człowieka. Od tamtej chwili żyłem sam nienawidząc go za wyrzuty sumienia, które odczuwałem. Jednak teraz liczyła się tylko Aleks. Tylko ona i jej bezpieczeństwo. Nie wiedziałem co mam robić. Czułem jak wraz z krwią ulatuje z niej życie. Zrozpaczony wziąłem Aleks na ręce i natychmiast skierowałem się w stronę posiadłości Lightwoodów. Przemierzając miasto z zawrotną prędkością czułem jak po moich policzkach spływają łzy. Nie mogłem jej stracić. Każdego tylko nie ją... Rozdział siedemnasty cz. 2 Kiedy dotarłem do posiadłości Lightwoodów niemal natychmiast bezwładne ciało Aleks odebrał ode mnie Christian wraz ze swoim lokajem. Nigdy w życiu nie byłem tak przerażony i sparaliżowany jak teraz. Strach odebrał mi resztki rozsądku i jedyne co byłem w stanie robić to chodzić w kółko po pokoju, w którym leżała Aleks. Łzy bez przerwy ciekły po moich policzkach zdradzając zły stan mojego złamanego serca. Ta dziewczyna mnie zmieniła. Obdarła mnie z murów obronnych, które przed wszystkimi wybudowałem. Wdarła się do mojego serca nie robiąc nic. A teraz...Wiem jak kończą wampiry, które nie mogą pić krwi. Umierają z głodu w okropnych męczarniach. Widziałem wielu, których tak umarło. Nie mogłem jej stracić. Nie teraz kiedy zrozumiałem co się ze mną dzieje. Ja...Ja ją kocham. Wszystkie moje wnętrzności paliły żywym ogniem. Mimo to, nie krzyczałam, nie ruszałam się, nie płakałam. Leżałam z zamkniętymi oczami próbując walczyć z niewyobrażalnym bólem. Czułam jakby w środku mnie rosła czarna dziura niszcząca mnie od środka. Walczyłam z całych sił. Wiedziałam, że jeśli się poddam to może być to mój koniec. Przywoływałam obrazy moich bliskich. Taty, Lysa, Leo i Rozy, Kastiela. Chwile, które razem spędziliśmy. Pierwszy raz, który z nim przeżyłam. Jego cudowne oczy. Czułam, że przegrywam z czarną dziurą wewnątrz mnie. Pochłaniała mnie. Ból powoli ustępował przynosząc w swoje miejsce ciemność. Po moim policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza bezsilności. Czułam próby ratowania mnie. Christian i jakiś mężczyna ciągle czegoś próbowali z takim samym, nędznym skutkiem. Nagle moja dłoń zapiekła. Kastiel...Kastiel ratuj mnie. Chłopak nie puszczał mojej dłoni. Był moją kotwicą, która trzymała mnie przy życiu odganiając jednocześnie mrok. Jeszcze raz zebrałam całe swoje pokłady siły, całą swoją miłość do niego i odpierałam od siebie mrok. Ból próbował zepchnąć mnie w ciemność pozbawiając sił. Zacisnęłam dłoń Kastiela z całej siły i ten ostatni raz odepchnęłam śmierć z całej siły krzycząc. Ciągle trzymałem ją za rękę. Ulatywało z niej życie ale cały czas walczyła. Do ostatniej chwili. Wiedziałem, że nie ma szans. Płakałem jak dziecko widząc jak kobieta mojego życia umiera. Nagle Aleks ścisnęła mnie mocniej za rękę i zaczęła krzyczeć. Zamknąłem oczy błagając, żeby wygrała. Po chwili Aleks rozluźniła dłoń i przestała krzyczeć. Słyszałem jak przestaje bić jej serce i ulatuje z niej ostatni oddech życia. W tym momencie moje serce pękło na miliony kawałków a ja spadłem w otchłań rozpaczy. To koniec. Wszystko straciłem. Nie mogąc dłużej tego znieść wyskoczyłem jak z procy i uderzyłem pięścią w ścianę. Wyjąc z rozpaczy słyszałem w głowie bicie jej serca, czułem jej zapach. Nigdy nie cierpiałem tak, jak teraz. Wolałbym być rozerwany na strzępy niż przeżywać to co teraz. Nagle poczułem na swoim ramieniu delikatną dłoń. Przerażony odwróciłem się jak poparzony. Stała przede mną Aleks. Moja Aleks... Nie byłem pewny czy to paranoja i szaleństwo czy to duch Aleks. Jednak Christian i lokaj również zdawali się widzieć postać mojej ukochanej. Czułem się tak bezsilny... Oddałem jej moje serce a ona umierając zabrała je ze sobą. A teraz karma pokazując mi jej postać, mści się na mnie za to jaki kiedyś byłem. Jednak coś było nie tak z duchem Aleks. Ona...nie znikała. Czy to możliwe? Moje serce boleśnie zatrzepotało jak ogon psa, który cieszy się na widok właściciela. Czy mogła przeżyć spotkanie ze Śmiercią? Jakby w odpowiedzi na moje nieme pytanie po policzku dziewczyny spłynęła pojedyncza łza a usta wygięła w smutnym uśmiechu. Moja Aleks...To ona...Poczułem się jakbym narodził się na nowo. Oddałbym za nią wszystkie pieniądze świata, wszystko co mam żeby tylko to naprawdę była ona...Aleks powoli zbliżyła się do mnie i kiedy pozostałem bez ruchu, objęła mnie w pasie przytulając się do mojego brzucha. Po chwili usłyszałem jak cicho szlocha. Byłem w tym momencie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Wróciła do mnie. Wygrała dla mnie ze Śmiercią. '' Rozdział siedemnasty cz. 3 Stoję w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Ledwo widzę zarys mebli stojących wokół mnie. Wytężając wzrok dostrzegłam swoje ciało leżące na łóżku. Znowu byłam jedynie duchem, który opuścił ciało. Dokładnie tak, jak w Ośrodku...Zdezorientowana rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Christian i nieznany mi mężczyzna stoją jakby zatrzymani w czasie. Kastiel trzyma mnie za rękę klęcząc obok łóżka, na którym leży moje ciało. Na jego policzkach zatrzymały się krople łez, stojące w miejscu wbrew grawitacji. Nagle poczułam przeraźliwy chłód, który przyniósł ze sobą coś jeszcze. Czułam czyjąś obecność w pokoju. Coś czekało w mroku, czaiło się do ataku. A ja miałam być ofiarą. Strach próbował po raz kolejny zawładnąć moim sercem. Spojrzałam po raz ostatni na Kastiela. ''Wrócę do Ciebie, obiecuję. '' W ułamku sekundy po złożeniu niemej obietnicy rzuciłam się do ucieczki wgłąb ogromnej rezydencji. Biegnąc ile sił w nogach słyszałam tuż za sobą ciężkie kroki, jednak to, co mnie goniło, z pewnością nie było człowiekiem. Podświadomie czułam co znajduje się za mną. Przyszła po mnie. Próbowałam na szybko ułożyć plan ucieczki i wygrania wyścigu o życie. Byłoby łatwiej gdybym znała rozkład pomieszczeń. Albo chociaż jak się stąd wydostać. Po chwili wpadłam do pokoju bez wyjścia. Nie mogłam się zatrzymać, to byłby mój koniec. Nie zwalniając tempa biegłam prosto na ścianę. W ostatniej chwili wykorzystałam przeszkodę i odbijając się od niej nogami wylądowałam za postacią próbującą mnie złapać. Szkoda, że nie zabrała mnie wtedy, kiedy o to błagałam. Teraz, kiedy mam dla kogo żyć, nie poddam się bez walki. ''Come and get me, bitch. '' Broniłam się z całych sił. Śmierć wciąż napierała, była nieubłagana i zdeterminowana żeby mnie zabrać. Powoli opadałam z sił a mój przeciwnik nie zmniejszał tempa. Nagle usłyszałam w głowie krzyk, który powalił mnie na podłogę. ''Lysander. Kiedy udało mi się podnieść głowę stał przede mną mój brat bliźniak. Jednak nie był już taki sam. Bił od niego blask najjaśniejszych gwiazd na niebie a zza jego pleców widać było śnieżnobiałe ogromne skrzydła. Kiedy nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały Lysander wyciągnął do mnie rękę podnosząc mnie z podłogi. Staliśmy razem przed śmiercią, ramię w ramię z rozwiniętymi skrzydłami gotowi, żeby stawić jej czoła. Nasza przepowiednia, moja i Lysandra, doprowadziła nas do tego momentu kiedy razem stoimy nad Śmiercią przepędzając ją do krainy umarłych. Wygraliśmy z nią. Czułam jak jakaś niewidzialna siła ciągnie mnie wgłąb domu. Tak jak obiecałam Kas, wracam do Ciebie. Moi drodzy! Wracam do Was z radością po zregenerowaniu sił. Mam tyle weny, że mogłabym pisać codziennie! Wyczekujcie nowych rozdziałów, bo do mojej głowy wpada pomysł za pomysłem. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze ktoś został i czyta. Jak zawsze proszę o komentarze zachęcające (o ile da się być bardziej zachęconym) do dalszej pracy! Miłego czytania, Wasza Alex. Rozdział osiemnasty ''Patrzyłem na uśmiechniętą twarz Aleks. Śmiała się i rozmawiała z królewską rodziną Lightwoodów mimo tego, że jeszcze przed chwilą stała oko w oko ze Śmiercią. Byłem z niej niesamowicie dumny. Jak widać nie tylko ja, skoro zainteresowali się nią sami król i królowa. Widząc zbliżającego się do rozmawiających Christiana, poderwałem się z miejsca przy ścianie, żeby znaleźć się przy dziewczynie jako pierwszy. ''-Kastiel, Christian. Dołączcie do nas. ''-powiedział arystokrata nie odrywając wzroku od Aleks. Był nią widocznie zafascynowany, tak samo jak jego żona. Królewska para była swego rodzaju postrachem nawet wśród niezwykłych stworzeń nocy. Mieli oni dość...osobliwe hobby. Kolekcjonowali wyjątkowe, utalentowane osoby i wykorzystywali do swoich celów. W swojej kolekcji posiadali jasnowidzów, magów żywiołów, magów światła i wielu innych, dzięki którym byli niepokonani od ponad ośmiu wieków. ''-Christian, może mógłbyś oprowadzić Aleksandrę po posiadłości a my z Kastielem porozmawiamy o starych, dobrych czasach. ''-powiedziała matka Christiana uśmiechając się do mnie. Podświadomie czułem co planują. Chcą Aleks u swego boku i zrobią wszystko, żeby ją zdobyć. '' Zanim zdążyłam zaprotestować Christian pociągnął mnie za rękę wgłąb domu a Kastiel otoczony królewską parą odeszli w przeciwnym kierunku. Miałam złe przeczucia. Widziałam po minie Kastiela, że również nie jest zachwycony sytuacją. Zanim zniknęłam za masywnymi dębowymi drzwiami posiadłości posłałam Kastielowi ciepły uśmiech. ''-Czemu jesteś taka spięta?''- Zapytał Christian puszczając moje ramię dopiero w pałacowym ogrodzie. Nie mogłam nie rozejrzeć się wokół. Widok był niesamowity. thumb|352px Nad uroczą alejką rozciągał się horyzont różowych kwiatów. Przebijające przez nie światło stwarzało bajkowy nastrój. Nagle z moich myśli wyrwał mnie głos Christiana. ''-Aleks? Wszystko dobrze? '' ''- Tak tak. Po prostu...przepiękny ogród ''-odpowiedziałam odrywając wzrok od cudownej roślinności. Przemierzaliśmy bajkową alejkę w ciszy, przez którą przedzierało się jedynie bicie naszych serc. Kiedy doszliśmy do wyjścia z roślinnego tunelu moim oczom ukazał się niesamowity widok. Przede mną widziałam duże jezioro, przez które można było przejść mostem. Na skraju zbiornika wodnego znajdował się ogromny skalny wodospad zza którego wyglądały ogromne sekwoje, które ciągnęły się aż za horyzont. Nie mogłam powstrzymać westchnięcia zachwytu. Tu jest jak w bajce... Rozmarzonym wzrokiem przemierzałam widok kiedy przyłapałam Christiana na wpatrywaniu się w moją twarz. Wbrew mojej woli na moją twarz wkradł się rumieniec. ''Jak to jest, że jako wampir nadal jesteś tak ludzka i niewinna?'' -zapytał Christian nieznacznie się przybliżając. Czułam, że nie spuścił ze mnie wzroku. Próbując stworzyć pozory uniosłam głowę patrząc na Christiana. ''-Może to tylko pozory i mam sporo na sumieniu?'' -odpowiedziałam pytaniem na pytanie próbując zachować pewny siebie ton. Było w nim coś, co mnie onieśmielało. Nie chciałam, żeby się o tym dowiedział. Po mojej odpowiedzi Christian uśmiechnął się drapiąc się po karku i spuszczając wzrok w ziemię. ''-Przez tyle lat na ziemi nauczyłem się jak odróżnić pozory od prawdy ''-powiedział przenosząc z powrotem na mnie wzrok. Pomimo wcześniejszej niepewności teraz czułam, że mogę mu zaufać. Roztaczał wokół siebie aurę spokoju, pewności siebie i pełnej kontroli nad sytuacją, której potrzebowała taka zbłąkana owieczka jak ja. Przekonana do chłopaka uśmiechnęłam się do niego przyjaźnie i ruszyłam w stronę wodospadu. Po chwili dogonił mnie Christian i chodząc wokół jeziora i lasu rozmawialiśmy, jakbyśmy znali się od wieków. Rozdział dziewiętnasty Kiedy wróciliśmy do posiadłości czekali na nas już tata, Lys, Leo i Rozalia. Cała czwórka niemal natychmiast rzuciła mi się na szyję zapewniając jak bardzo się o mnie bali. Podczas rozmowy dowiedziałam się, że królewska rodzina doskonale znała mnie, braci i naszych rodziców. Jak się później okazało, moi rodzice i para królewska byli niegdyś najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Wszystko uległo zmianie kiedy umarła moja mama. Tata odizolował się od wszystkich, w tym od króla Isaaca i królowej Eleonory poświęcając się pracy i moim braciom. Nasz wspólny powrót do Nicei pociągnął za sobą odnowę przyjaźni z królem nocnych stworzeń i jego żoną. Jak miałam okazję się później przekonać, nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Przynajmniej nie dla mnie. Wróciliśmy do domu późną nocą. Pamiętam Lysa wnoszącego mnie po schodach do pokoju. Byłam tak śpiąca, że nie byłam w stanie przypomnieć sobie ile jechaliśmy. Nie chcąc dłużej odpychać błogiego snu zamknęłam powieki. Obudziłam się o 5:30. Czułam się zregenerowana jak nigdy w życiu. Ciekawe czy kiedyś nie będę spała tak, jak Lys i tata. Jestem w połowie wampirem, więc to chyba możliwe. Myśląc o mojej dwojakiej naturze skierowałam się w stronę łazienki. Rozebrałam się z wczorajszych ubrań, wrzuciłam je do kosza na pranie i wskoczyłam pod chłodny prysznic. Mmm...tego potrzebowałam. Po dokładnym umyciu całego ciała i włosów, zawinięta ręcznikiem udałam się do garderoby zostawiając za sobą mokre ślady. Przeglądając zawartość szaf mój wzrok padł na sportowe ubrania. Jest 5:50. Na pewno zdążę. thumb|250px Zaczęłam szybko kompletować zestaw do biegania. Złapałam czarne legginsy, biały sportowy stanik, czarne skarpetki do biegania i czarne buty do biegania. Kiedy byłam gotowa do wychodzenia z pokoju spojrzałam za okno. Cholera, pada deszcz. Nieco zdezorientowana zdecydowałam, że nie ma sensu się już rozbierać. Nie leje aż tak bardzo. Pewnie niedługo się rozpogodzi. Złapałam szarą oversize'ową bluzę Nike z kapturem, telefon, słuchawki i wyszłam z pokoju. Przechodząc obok szklanych schodów prowadzących do 'piwnicy' usłyszałam zamęt. Zatrzymując się na chwilę wzięłam głęboki wdech przymykając oczy. Ludzie. Sześciu obcych mężczyzn, Lysander i tata. Niewiele myśląc ruszyłam w stronę zbiegowiska. Stojąc na skraju schodów zobaczyłam po prawej stronie otwarte duże szklane drzwi i ludzi w roboczych strojach. ''-Witaj córeczko. Idziesz biegać?'' -zapytał tata ubrany, jak zwykle po domu, w białą rozpiętą koszulę i czarne jeansy. Mówił, że kiedy pierwszy raz wprowadzili te spodnie do sklepów nikt nie przypuszczał, że jeans stanie się tak popularny. ''-Tak, nie dam rady już zasnąć. ''-odpowiedziałam uśmiechając się promiennie do taty i brata. ''-A tak właściwie to co tu się dzieje?'' -zapytałam wskazując wzrokiem na robotników i zamęt, który powodowali. ''-Razem z twoim bratem stwierdziliśmy, że przyda się większa siłownia skoro jest już nas trójka.'' -mówiąc ostatnie słowa mrugnął do mnie porozumiewawczo. Trójka wampirów. Zrozumiawszy słowa taty uśmiechnęłam się po nosem. ''-Tylko nie rozwalcie domu. Wrócę za godzinę, może półtorej. ''-żegnając się z rodziną pocałowałam ich w policzek i skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Kiedy tylko poczułam chłodne wrześniowe powietrze jeszcze bardziej nabrałam ochoty na bieganie. Założyłam na siebie bluzę, włączyłam muzykę z telefonu i włożyłam słuchawki. thumb|right|335 px Kiedy usłyszałam pierwsze dźwięki piosenki zaczęłam biec. Starałam się nie używać wampirzych zdolności i biec jak najbardziej...ludzko, jakkolwiek głupio to brzmi. Mijałam kolejne domy, park, w którym poznałam Kastiela. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam przypominając sobie tę sytuację. Niewiele myśląc wbiegłam do parku. Miło było znowu zobaczyć to miejsce. Zbliżając się do 'centrum' parku poczułam silną woń alkoholu. Wampirzy zmysł podpowiadał od kogo ją czuć i ilu jest tych osobników. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu byłabym przerażona i uciekałabym co sił do domu. A teraz? Jeden mój ruch i przerzuciłabym tych 5 pijanych chłopaczków przez ogrodzenie, znajdujące się 500m ode mnie. Pewna siebie nie zwalniałam biegu i trzymałam obraną przez siebie trasę. Będąc niedaleko ławki, na której siedzieli nieoczekiwanie 3 z nich wstało idąc w moją stronę. Odruchowo wyjęłam jedną z słuchawek wciąż nie zwalniając tempa. ''-Gdzie tak pędzisz śliczna?'' -zaczepił jeden z nich. Słowo daję, przyciągam takich kretynów. Nie odpowiadając próbowałam wyminąć pijaczków. Nagle jeden z nich złapał mnie za ramię próbując coś powiedzieć. Wściekła, nie dałam mu szansy wydać z siebie ani słowa. Adrenalina uderzając mi do głowy zrobiła swoje. Złapałam jego łapsko i wykręcając je posłałam go kopnięciem na ziemię. Widząc ich zdezorientowane miny nie mogłam się nie uśmiechnąć. Oj biedaczki, nie macie pojęcia w co się wpakowaliście. Kiedy mężczyźni ruszyli w moją stronę zerwałam się do ucieczki śmiejąc się. Wciąż jednak nie nadużywałam moich nadnaturalnych zdolności. Wspomagając się 'wampirzym turbo' pozostawałam poza ich zasięgiem jednak byłam też na tyle blisko, żeby nawet przez myśl im nie przyszło, że nie jestem człowiekiem. Kiedy zbliżałam się do parkowego, około 2 metrowego, ogrodzenia niewiele myśląc skoczyłam i szybko się podciągając znalazłam się na płocie kucając. Patrząc jak mężczyźni próbują się wdrapać, żeby mnie dosięgnąć zeskoczyłam na drugą stronę. Nawet nie przypuszczałam, że adrenalina tak poprawia dzień. Włożyłam drugą słuchawkę do ucha i pobiegłam w stronę oceanu. Jestem tutaj już tyle a nawet nie byłam na plaży. ''Jedna rundka po plaży i wracam. O 8:00 zaczynam lekcje w muszę się jeszcze odświeżyć. Pochłonięta pięknymi widokami nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy znalazłam się z powrotem pod domem. Krzyknęłam na wejściu 'już jestem' i usłyszawszy odpowiedź rodziny będącej wciąż z robotnikami w piwnicy udałam się pod prysznic. To będzie miły dzień. Mam nadzieję. Rozdział dwudziesty Woda przyjemnie masowała moje ciało po porannym treningu. Niby jestem w połowie wampirem a czuję w sobie endorfiny wydzielone po wysiłku. Miałam cudowny humor i nic nie było w stanie mi go zepsuć. Z uśmiechem na twarzy wyszłam z kabiny i owinięta ręcznikiem skierowałam swoje kroki do garderoby. thumb|300px thumb thumb|230px Tak jak przeczuwałam, z porannego deszczu nie zostało już nic. Założyłam jasną bluzeczkę na ramiączkach, czarne długie spodnie a na nogi założyłam szaro-złote converse'y. Wychodząc z garderoby zgarnęłam brązową dużą torebkę burberry , do której wrzuciłam kilka zeszytów, 3 książki i mały piórniczek z długopisami. Włożywszy do środka wszystkie niezbędne rzeczy odłożyłam torebkę i skierowałam swoje kroki do łazienki aby skontrolować swój wygląd przed wyjściem. Przetarłam dłonią zaparowane po kąpieli i ponownie byłam zachwycona co wampirza natura działa na mój wygląd. Od czasu przemiany w ''półwampira-półanioła kolor moich oczu nabrał intensywności jednak teraz zauważyłam kolejną zmianę. Jedno oko było w innym kolorze niż w drugim. Zszokowana odkryciem odsunęłam się od lustra i łapiąc po drodze torebkę wybiegłam z pokoju w wampirzym tempie. Przebiegając obok pokoju brata wpadłam na Lysa. Spoglądając na jego twarz byłam jeszcze bardziej przerażona niż przed chwilą. Sądząc po jego minie on również nie był zorientowany co się dzieje. Oczy mojego brata, tak samo jak moje, zmieniły kolor. A w zasadzie jedno z nich. Jedna z tęczówek Lysa zmieniła kolor na zielony. Zdezorientowani pobiegliśmy do taty, który czekał na nas w kuchni. Kiedy dopadliśmy do mężczyzny zaczęliśmy tłumaczyć, co się stało przekrzykując się. Kiedy rozbawiony mężczyzna zorientował się, co właściwie się stało przerwał nam gestem dłoni. ''-Nie macie się czego bać. To po prostu wasze znamiona. Każde stworzenie nocy jakieś ma. ''- powiedział tata po czym dodał nieco smutniejszym głosem ''-Wasza mama miała takie samo znamię.'' Słysząc te słowa ścisnęło mnie serce. Niemal od razu podeszłam do taty przytulając go. Chwilę po mnie to samo zrobił mój brat. Staliśmy tak w trójkę przytuleni aż poczuliśmy zbliżających się robotników. Odsunęliśmy się od siebie i zgarniając w rękę śniadanie zeszliśmy schodami w dół mijając się z obcymi mężczyznami. ''-To co? Którym dzisiaj jedziemy?'' -zapytał Lysander próbując odciągnąć moje myśli od smutnych tematów. Patrząc na brata cały ponury nastrój prysnął. Kocham moją rodzinę najmocniej na świecie. Tak długo jak jesteśmy razem jestem szczęśliwa. ''-Orientuj się.'' -rzuciłam bratu i natychmiast zerwałam się w kierunku jego samochodu. ''-NIE! ODDAWAJ GO!'' -krzyczał Lysander próbując mnie dogonić i zabrać kluczyki od jego srebrnego dziecka. Nagle poczułam jak brat skoczył i wyrwał mi z ręki to co mu zabrałam. Rozbawiona odpuściłam dalsze gonitwy i posłusznie wsiadłam do samochodu. Ruszając z garażu puściliśmy muzykę. Cała droga upłynęła nam na rozmowach i śmiechach. Pod szkołę zajechaliśmy kilka minut przed dzwonkiem na naszą pierwszą lekcję. Wysiadając z samochodu poczułam znajomy zapach. Z uśmiechem na twarzy odwróciłam się wpadając wprost w ręce Kastiela. Patrząc w jego oczy czułam jak miękną mi nogi. Nagle z moich fantazji wyrwało mnie chrząknięcie zniecierpliwionego Lysandra. ''-Skończyliście? Litości jesteś moją siostrą...'' -kiedy Lysander mówił ostatnie słowa Kastiel pocałował mnie w policzek wrednie się uśmiechając w stronę mojego brata. ''-Chodźcie dzieciaki, spóźnimy się'' -roześmiana poszłam przodem pozostawiając w tyle chłopaków, którzy po chwili mnie dogonili otaczając mnie szczelnie z obu stron. Czując na biodrze rękę Kasa zarumieniłam się i podniosłam na niego wzrok. Chłopak uśmiechając się do mnie nachylił się w moją stronę. ''-Masz piękne oczy''. -powiedział Kas po czym pocałował mnie w czoło. Zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć wtrącił się Lysander. ''-Dziękuję skarbie''. -odpowiedział brat prześmiewczym damskim głosikiem po czym wybuchliśmy śmiechem. Wchodząc do szkoły poczułam na sobie badawcze spojrzenia. Miałam wrażenie, że Kastiel również nieco się spiął. Coś było nie tak. Tylko co? Ekhm. *domaga się atencji* Co powiecie na małe zamieszanie? �� Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy Coś się zmieniło. Czułam na sobie spojrzenia. Z jednej strony były ciekawskie a z drugiej...współczujące? Byłam niesamowicie zdezorientowana. W głowie pojawiła się myśl, że wszyscy znów dowiedzieli się czym jestem. W moje serce zaczynał wkradać się strach. W tym momencie poczułam obok siebie obecność dwóch mężczyzn, którzy dodawali mi pewności siebie. Lysander i Kastiel. Dopóki jestem z nimi, nieważne co się będzie działo, dam radę. Pewna siebie poprawiłam pasek od torebki na ramieniu i ruszyliśmy wgłąb szkoły. Nagle poczułam jak ktoś biegnie z korytarza po lewej stronie w naszym kierunku. Kiedy się odwróciłam zobaczyłam dziewczynę zdecydowanie za bardzo rozebraną i wymalowaną jak na dzień w szkole. Byłam tak zszokowana jej wyglądem, że nie byłam w stanie zareagować. Nieznajoma mi dziewczyna rzuciła się na szyję Kastiela i próbowała pocałować. Kiedy chłopak ją odepchnął, ta z grymasem na twarzy zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem. thumb ''-Kasi to ja...nie poznajesz mnie?'' -powiedziała udając słodki, niewinny głosik. ''-Co tu robisz?'' -odpowiedział Kas pytaniem na pytanie. Słyszałam bicie jego serca. Czułam, że jest wściekły. Tylko dlaczego te dziewczyna wywoływała w nim tyle emocji? ''-Przyjechałam dla Ciebie Kasi. Przecież wiesz, że Cię kocham.'' -powiedziała próbując się przytulić do Kasa jednak ten odepchnął ją ręką nie pozwalając podejść bliżej. ''-Nie potrzebuję Cię. Przestałaś istnieć z dniem kiedy mnie zdradziłaś. ''-powiedział Kas przyciągając mnie bliżej siebie. W tym momencie zrobiło się niemałe zbiegowisko. Nie wiedziałam co się wokół mnie dzieje. To jakieś beznadziejne reality show? Cyrk na kółkach. ''-Będę o Ciebie walczyć Kasi. Nie poddam się.'' -powiedziała płacząc sztucznymi łzami. Przysięgam wolałam już Amber. Czując zdenerwowanie Kasa dyskretnie złapałam go za rękę. Chciałam mu pokazać, że jestem przy nim, że może na mnie liczyć. Kiedy go dotknęłam jego puls zaczął się uspokajać a chłopak się rozluźniał. ''-Twoja sprawa Debra. Aleks to kobieta mojego życia a Ty nic nie zmienisz. ''-słysząc jego słowa ugięły się pode mną nogi. Ja? Kobietą jego życia? Moje serce zaczęło galopować szybciej niż najszybsze konie wyścigowe. Tym razem to Kas delikatnie pogładził kciukiem wierzch mojej dłoni. Przeniosłam wzrok na chłopaka wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co usłyszałam. ''-A teraz przepraszam, nie chcemy spóźnić się na lekcję.'' -powiedział Kastiel obejmując mnie w pasie i prowadząc w stronę sali. Za nami wciąż podążał wściekły Lysander, który musiał się bardzo starać aby zapanować nad swoim wampirzym gniewem. Nigdy nie widziałam go w takim stanie. Zazwyczaj spokojny Lysander teraz wkładał wiele wysiłku w to, żeby nie wybuchnąć na oczach całej szkoły. Kiedy weszliśmy do sali usiadłam w ławce razem z Irys a za nami zajęli miejsca Kastiel z Lysandrem. Widziałam Derę wchodzącą do klasy. Na jej widok zdębieli wszyscy łącznie z nauczycielem i Amber. Zaintrygowana Debrą postanowiłam zapytać o nią Irys. ''-Kim ona jest? Ta cała Debra, czemu wszyscy tak reagują? ''-zapytałam koleżankę po cichu nachylając się w jej kierunku. ''-To była dziewczyna Kastiela. Zdradziła go jeszcze w gimnazjum z producentem, który wybrał ich duet do współpracy. Przez łóżko załatwiła sobie lepsze warunki wystawiając Kastiela do wiatru. Od tamtej pory stał się okropnym chamem. Nie mam pojęcia po co wróciła ale to nie wróży nic dobrego dla nas wszystkich. Mam przeczucie, że znów ktoś będzie przez nią cierpiał. ''-powiedziała Irys po cichu nie chcąc zwracać na siebie uwagi nauczyciela. Słowa koleżanki wprawiły mnie w paskudny nastrój. Dopiero co wszystko zaczęło się układać. Czemu już musi się psuć... Nagle usłyszałam jak Kastiel rozmawia z Lysandrem. Wiedzieli, że mogę to usłyszeć, jednak nie chciałam się wtrącać. Pogrążyłam się w myślach patrząc przez okno. Jedyne co dotarło do moich uszu z rozmowy chłopaków to informacja, że Debra nie ma nic wspólnego ze światem nocnych stworzeń i nic o nich nie wie. ''Chociaż tyle. Jestem od niej lepsza pod każdym fizycznym aspektem. ''Z moich przemyśleń wyrwała mnie Irys. ''-Idziesz na domówkę do Alexy'ego w piątek? ''-zapytała zniżając głos do niemal minimum. ''-A tak. Całkiem o niej zapomniałam. Idziemy razem z Lysem. ''- odpowiedziałam siląc się na uśmiech. ''-A tak właściwie, kto jest zaproszony?'' -zapytałam bojąc się odpowiedzi. ''-Zawsze Aleksy zapraszał całe liceum.'' -Irys czuła to samo poddenerwowanie co ja. ''Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie tam Debry. '' Reszta dnia upłynęła mi na rozmowie z przyjaciółmi. Jak to mówią, w grupie zawsze raźniej. I wiecie co? Prawda. Dzięki nim nie myślałam o nowym problemie o imieniu Debra. Wydawało się, że nawet Kastielowi poprawili humor. Zadziwiająco, zaliczam ten poniedziałek do udanych dni. Po lekcjach pożegnaliśmy się na parkingu. Wróciłam razem z Kastielem i Lysanderm do domu. Mieliśmy obejrzeć jakiś film i pojechać razem tatą na polanę, na której wcześniej latałam. Kastiel chciał się ścigać. Na jego propozycję Lysander i tata wybuchnęli śmiechem. Kas chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, w co się wpakował. Rozdział dwudziesty drugi Cały tydzień minął spokojnie. Nawet Debra gdzieś zniknęła. Podobno wyjechała negocjować kolejny kontrakt z producentem. Kastiel również wydawał się spokojniejszy kiedy nie musieliśmy martwić się co kombinuje Debra. Miły tydzień przyniósł w końcu piątek, wymarzony dzień każdego ucznia. Jednak gdybym tylko mogła przewidzieć co się stanie, nie cieszyłabym się z początku weekendu jak wszyscy. Przed końcem lekcji dostałam SMSa od Alexy'ego. Witam wszystkich zaproszonych! Nastąpiła nieoczekiwana zmiana planów. Nie będzie domówki. Będzie dzikie. Biało - czarne. Szaleństwo! Panie zapraszam ubrane całe na biało a panów całych na czarno. Widzimy się u mnie w domu na mojej prywatnej plaży. Żadnych innych kolorów. Szykujcie się! Do zobaczenia o 21:00. Szybka zmiana planów wprawiła mnie w perfekcyjny nastrój. Pamiętam, że zamawiałam kiedyś przez internet ubrania, które będą się doskonale nadawały na tę imprezę. Podekscytowana pożegnałam się z Kastielem na parkingu i razem z bratem odjechaliśmy w stronę domu. ''-Masz coś w szafie na dzisiaj?'' -zapytałam odwracając głowę w stronę Lysandra. ''-Nie wydaje mi się żebym miał czarną koszulę. Podskoczę do centrum handlowego. Mamy jeszcze kilka godzin. ''-odpowiedział nie spuszczając wzroku z drogi. ''-Pojadę z Tobą. Nie mam chyba butów. '' thumb Od razu po dotarciu do domu skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę garderoby w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich ubrań i dodatków. Tak jak myślałam, w szafie czekał na mnie idealny strój. Biała półprzezroczysta długa spódnica z doszytą koronkową górą. Jednak szukając butów nie znalazłam jednak w szafie niczego poza złotymi sandałkami z cienkimi paseczkami na obcasie. Alexy w wiadomości podkreślił, że żadne inne kolory nie będą akceptowane. Myśląc nad pasującymi butami zeszłam na dół żeby coś szybko zjeść. W kuchni spotkałam czekających na mnie Lysa i tatę. Okazało się, że tata musi osobiście zamknąć duży projekt z centrum handlowym, więc możemy jechać razem. Zadowolona z rodzinnego wyjścia do sklepów zrezygnowałam z jedzenia w domu. Zjemy coś na mieście. Całą trójką ruszyliśmy w kierunku garażu i samochodem taty ruszyliśmy do centrum. Na miejscu niemal od razu rozdzieliliśmy się. Tata poszedł w stronę biura dyrektora z ja razem z bratem rozpoczęliśmy poszukiwania. thumb Wchodząc kolejno do interesujących nas sklepów znaleźliśmy czarną koszulę dla Lysandra. Jak się okazało nie było wielu białych butów w całym centrum handlowym. Tracąc powoli nadzieję w końcu znalazłam coś odpowiedniego. Nie były to może idealne buty na plażę ale jednak musiałam mieć jakieś białe szpilki. Zadowoleni z zakupów udaliśmy się z bratem w stronę parkingu gdzie umówiliśmy się z tatą. Mieliśmy się razem udać do 'specjalnej' restauracji. Na słowa taty uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Byłam już w takim miejscu. Pojechałam tam razem z Kasem po...po moim pierwszym razie. Na wspomnienie nagiego ciała Kastiela spaliłam buraka odwracając głowę. Restauracja, do której zaprowadził nas tata znacznie różniła się od poprzedniej, w której już byłam. Wszystko utrzymane było w chłodnej kolorystyce, którą przełamywały ciepłe barwy kompozycji kwiatowych na każdym ze stołów. Od razu po wejściu podszedł do nas elegancko ubrany kelner i zaproponował nam miejsce. Tak samo jak w przypadku poprzedniej restauracji podano nam 'specyficzną' kartę dań. Miałam nadzieję, że moje mdłości z czasem miną. Ciężko będzie być wampirem i nie pić krwi. Jednak nawet teraz widząc przed sobą kieliszek krwi nie jestem w stanie zachować spokoju. Przerażona przeprosiłam rodzinę i biegiem uciekłam w stronę wyjścia. Czułam, że nie dam rady. Za wcześnie żebym czuła się na siłach. Zestresowana pognałam co sił do domu. Nie mogę tak... Zapłakana wpadłam do mojego pokoju przez okno i wpadłam z hukiem pod prysznic odkręcając na siebie zimną wodę. Nie chcę tak żyć. Nie zważając no to, że jestem w ubraniach, usiadłam opierając się o kafelki i zaczęłam płakać. Spędziłam tak dobrych kilkanaście minut. Przerwała mi myśl o imprezie u Alexy'ego. Będzie tam Kastiel. Pewniejsza siebie rozebrałam się wyrzucając ubrania poza kabinę prysznicową i zaczęłam myć ciało gąbką namoczoną w płynach zapachowych. Całkowicie spokojna owinęłam ciało ręcznikiem i skierowałam kroki w stronę toaletki znajdującej się w garderobie. Na dzisiejszą noc postawiłam na delikatny makijaż. Podkreśliłam swoje naturalnie długie rzęsy wyglądające jak sztuczne tuszem, musnęłam twarz pudrem matującym i policzki kolejno bronzerem i rozświetlaczem. Zadowolona z wyglądu postanowiłam jeszcze musnąć usta błyszczykiem. Upięłam włosy w luźnego koka i skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę garderoby po strój na dzisiaj. Po ubraniu się założyłam buty, wzięłam torebkę i byłam gotowa do wyjścia. Umówiłam się z Kasem i Lysem, że wynajmiemy na tę okazję odpowiednie samochody. Oni w czarnych kolorach a ja w białym. Wychodząc z domu czekały już na nas 3 samochody marzeń. thumb|200px thumb|200px thumb|200px Czarny mat wziął Lysander, biały był dla mnie a błyszczący czarny zabrał Lysander. Zadowoleni odebraliśmy kluczyki i każdy wsiadł do swojego samochodu. Jako pierwszy pojechał Lysander, później ja i na końcu jechał Kastiel. Taką małą kolumną skierowaliśmy się w stronę domu Alexy'ego. Droga upłynęła nam wyjątkowo szybko. Chłopcom zachciało się ścigać i ktoś musiał im pokazać gdzie ich miejsce. Ostatecznie na miejsce dojechaliśmy w tej samej kolejności, w której wyjechaliśmy. Toczyliśmy się powoli po podjeździe. Byłam pod wrażeniem ile osób zaprosił Alexy. Zaparkowaliśmy pod samym domem. Wysiadając czułam nad sobą ciemne chmury. Jednak kiedy podszedł do mnie Kastiel i obejmując mnie poprowadził mnie do środka domu, rozgoniłam ciemne myśli. Przyjechałam tutaj dobrze się bawić i nie mam zamiaru psuć sobie tej nocy. Zanim weszliśmy do środka Kastiel obrócił mnie w swoją stronę. Patrząc mi w oczy zbliżył niebezpiecznie swoją twarz. Jesteśmy razem a wciąż kiedy to robi rumienię się i galopuje mi serce. Po chwili złączył nasze usta w delikatnym pocałunku. ''Niby półwampirzyca a zachowuję się jak szczeniak. '' Kiedy odsunęliśmy się od siebie zobaczyłam w jego rękach moją spinkę. Nie poczułam nawet jak wyciąga ją rozpuszczając mi włosy. ''-Tak jest lepiej.'' -powiedział chłopak całując mnie w policzek i z powrotem łapiąc za biodro skierowaliśmy się w stronę wejścia. Rozdział dwudziesty trzeci Po wejściu do środka odnaleźliśmy się od razu z Irys, Lysem, Kentinem i Pryią, którzy siedzieli przy barku. Rozmawiając i śmiejąc się ze znajomymi oderwałam na chwilę wzrok od towarzyszy i przeniosłam go na Kasa czekającego na drinki. thumb Zgodnie z wymaganiami imprezy, Kas ubrany był cały na czarno. Musiałam to przyznać, był cholernie seksowny a świetnie dopasowany garnitur jeszcze bardziej to potęgował. Nie mogłam nie przejechać wzrokiem po całej jego umięśnionej sylwetce. Kiedy dojechałam do twarzy zorientowałam się, że zostałam przyłapana na podglądaniu. Poczułam jak moje policzki nabierają czerwonego koloru. Odwróciłam wzrok od chłopaka i zaczęłam bawić się kosmykiem włosów. Pomimo głośnej muzyki usłyszałam głos Kastiela stojącego przy barze. Mówił niesłyszalnym dla nikogo głosem, który mogła usłyszeć tylko znajdująca się niedaleko nadnaturalna istota. ''-Rumienisz się i przygryzasz wargę. Nie rób tak. Chyba, że chcesz wrócić do mnie i...pozwiedzać mój dom. ''- powiedział pewnym siebie, nieco zachrypniętym głosem, który przyprawił mnie o gęsią skórkę na karku. ''-A co chciałbyś mi w nim nowego pokazać? ''-odpowiedziałam w taki sposób aby tylko Kas mógł usłyszeć moje słowa. ''-Nowy blat w kuchni, dywan przed kominkiem, kabinę prysznicową, łóżko, wannę. Wszystkie miejsca, gdzie mógłbym znowu zobaczyć twoje cudowne nagie ciało. ''- widać nie tylko ja mam zboczone myśli. Od naszego pierwszego razu nie było okazji do ponownych...zabaw. Muszę przyznać, coraz bardziej mi tego brakowało. ''-Kogoś tu ponosi fantazja.'' -powiedziałam sięgając po leżącą na końcu stolika serwetkę, której nie wybrałam bez przyczyny. Była najdalej ode mnie, więc musiałam się mocno nachylić żeby ją dosięgnąć. Wiedziałam, że patrzy. Słyszałam jak szybciej zabiło mu serce. ''-Podoba się widok? ''-zapytałam wypinając się najbardziej jak tylko mogłam. ''-Musimy tutaj być? Pojedźmy gdziekolwiek, błagam. Nawet nie wiesz jakie to ciężkie.'' -powiedział chłopak. Było słychać, że mięknie. Hm, no może jedno miejsce wręcz przeciwnie. Na samą myśl poczułam motylki w brzuchu schodzące niżej. ''-Nie rozumiem o co Ci chodzi Kas. Ja tylko chciałam serwetkę. ''-zanim zdążyłam usiąść z powrotem na krześle Kas już za mną stał. Dotykałam plecami jego torsu a jego ręce dyskretnie błądziły po moim ciele. ''-Aleks, Kas! Jak się cieszę, że jesteście. ''-czułam jak Kas się wścieka, że nam przeszkodzono. Z jego ust wydobyło się westchnięcie niesłyszalne dla Alexy'ego. ''-Nie moglibyśmy odpuścić. Świetna impreza! ''-powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. ''-Dzięki. Zaraz przenosimy imprezę na zewnątrz. Zbierajcie się. ''-poinformował nas i zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć przeprosił nas i zniknął z tłumie. Wymieniając spojrzenie z Kastielem skierowaliśmy się w stronę dużych, szklanych drzwi prowadzących na tył domu. Wychodząc na zewnątrz byłam pełna podziwu. Alexy naprawdę się postarał. thumb Schody z tarasu prowadziły do rozstawionych białych namiotów. Był ogromny parkiet, stanowiska dla DJa, który na dobre się już rozstawił i puścił muzykę. Pod kolejnym namiotem znajdował się duży bar, za którym kręcili się barmani.Wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik. Nawet DJ i barmani byli ubrani zgodnie z wymogami imprezy. Po kilku minutach cała impreza przeniosła się na plażę. Przetańczyłam ze znajomymi dobrych kilka godzin. Około 1 w nocy Kastiel nieoczekiwanie przerzucił mnie sobie przez ramię i pobiegł w stronę oceanu. Zanim zdążyłam pisnąć byłam już w wodzie. W ślad za nami poszło jeszcze kilkanaście osób. Zaczęliśmy się chlapać wodą jak dzieci. Nie wiedząc kiedy podpłynęła do nas Peggy, szkolna dziennikarka. ''-Kastiel! Chciałabym Cię o coś prosić. ''-powiedziała prosto z mostu. ''-A skąd pomysł, że mam zamiar to zrobić?'' -odpowiedział chłopak niezbyt przyjemnym tonem. Słysząc to zrobiło mi się przykro. Nie powinien być taki dla ludzi. Wiedziałam jak sprawić, żeby był grzeczny i posłuszny. Będąc pod wodą na widoku były nasze ciała mniej więcej do ramion. Wszystko co niżej było ukryte przez ocean. Korzystając z chwilowego szoku Peggy położyłam dłoń na brzuchu Kastiela. Czułam jak spiął mięśnie i wstrzymał oddech. ''-A w czym miałby Ci pomóc? Może razem jakoś go przekonamy? ''-zapytałam udając niewiniątko. ''-Potrzebuję kogoś d nowego artykułu. Modela jednego artykułu. ''-powiedziała dziewczyna. ''-Hm. Jakiego artykułu? ''-ciągnęłam temat niewinnym głosem jednocześnie zjeżdżając ręką coraz niżej. Kiedy dotarłam do paska od spodni poczułam w nich duże wybrzuszenie. Jak będziesz grzeczny zasłużysz na nagrodę. ''-Szkoła przygotowuje bieg na orientację po lesie. Dyrekcja poprosiła mnie o napisanie artykułu, w którym wyjaśnię zasady i przedstawię wszystkie szczegóły. Pomyślałam, że zrobię do tego zdjęcia w lesie. Na przykład takie, jak ktoś trzyma mapę, zdjęcie zrobione byłoby z tyłu, bez widocznej twarzy... -''widać, że kocha to co robi. Paplała bez przerwy jakie ma pomysły na okładkę i artykuł. Udając zainteresowanie skupiałam się na drażnieniu Męskości Kastiela. Jeździłam dłonią coraz bliżej wybrzuszenia. Po udach, po biodrze, miednicy aż w końcu dotknęłam wybrzuszenia masując je. Kiedy Peggy spytała czy jednak Kastiel się zgadza zanurkowałam ręką w spodnie. W bokserkach było już nieznośnie ciasno. Ciasno i mokro. Zdecydowanym ruchem złapałam Go w dłoń. Natychmiast chłopak podskoczył. Chcąc ukryć prawdziwy powód swojego poruszenia szybko odpowiedział Peggy na jej pytanie. ''-Tak. Tak. Z ogromną radością. ''-powiedział szybko i energicznie chłopak. Nie mogłam nie uśmiechnąć się pod nosem. Dobry chłopiec. W nagrodę zaczęłam masować Go całą dłonią. W odpowiedzi na nagrodę poczułam na dłoni coś mokrego. Nie tak szybko mój drogi. Czując, że chłopak dłużej nie wytrzyma, wyjęłam powoli dłoń. ''-Wow. Dzięki. Nie spodziewałam się, że się zgodzisz. Powiem Ci niedługo co i jak. Miłej imprezy.'' -powiedziała Peggy odpływając. Kiedy dziewczyna znalazła się wystarczająco daleko, Kas złapał mnie za tyłek a drugą rękę wplótł w moje włosy zbliżając swoją twarz na milimetry od mojej. ''-Wymknijmy się stąd. Proszę. ''-powiedział chłopak. Dało się słyszeć w głosie, że to już ten moment kiedy nic poza moim ciałem go nie interesuje. To prawda, doskonale wiedziałam jak doprowadzić go do takiego stanu. Musiałam mu jedno przyznać, ja też nie mogłam już dłużej wytrzymać. Uległam chłopakowi. Wziął mnie z ręce i dyskretnie wymknęliśmy się z imprezy w stronę jego domu. Rozdział dwudziesty czwarty Uwaga uwaga! Nie wiem co z tą weną, że poniosła mnie w tę stronę. MOCNE +18!!! Leżałam naga obok Kastiela. Byłam najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną na świecie. Miałam obok siebie ukochanego mężczyznę, z którym spędziłam cudowne chwile. Wiercąc się wykręciłam się z żelaznego uścisku Kasa i wtuliłam twarz w jego klatkę. Chłopak zaczął wodzić ręką po moich włosach, karku i nagich plecach. Przymknęłam oczy mrucząc. Dotyk chłopaka wciąż wywoływał we mnie lawinę emocji. Wzdłuż kręgosłupa przeszył mnie przyjemny dreszcz co mnie umknęło uwadze chłopaka. ''-Tak dobrze? ''-zapytał czułym głosem nie przerywając pieszczot. W odpowiedzi na pytanie chłopaka ponownie zamruczałam. Z mojego siódmego nieba wyrwał mnie dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. ''-To pewnie Peggy. Ciekawe jak to będzie wyglądało. Mój modelu. ''-powiedziałam uśmiechem na ustach. ''-Tak Cie to bawi? ''-zapytał chłopak przerywając pieszczoty ''-A co powiesz na to. ''-nagle chłopak zrzucił mnie z siebie i zaczął łaskotać gdzie popadnie. Nie mogłam powstrzymać fali śmiechu. Łzy ciekły mi po policzkach a pomiędzy salwami śmiechu, łapałam oddech błagając, żeby mnie puścił. Kiedy chłopak zlitował się nade mną i sięgnął po telefon podniosłam się i wkręciłam się w objęcia Kastiela próbując dowiedzieć się jak będzie wyglądało zadanie Kasa. Jutro o 8:00 pod szkołą. Pojedziemy na godzinę, dwie do lasu. Ubierz się w jakieś dresy a w razie czego weź ze sobą jeszcze jakieś sportowe ubrania. Do zobaczenia! ''-Chcesz jechać ze mną? ''-zapytał Kas odkładając telefon obok łóżka. ''-Nie mogę, lecimy na weekend do Leo i Rozy. Strasznie się stęskniłam. ''-odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. ''-No tak, mówiłaś. ''-powiedział chłopak. ''-No trudno, nie zobaczysz debiutu nowego super modela. ''-powiedział udając obojętny ton. ''-Tak? I nie będziesz tęsknił? ''-zapytałam ściszonym głosem wprost do ucha chłopaka. ''-Nie. Na pewno nie będę tęsknił. ''-odpowiedział poważnym tonem. Całkiem dobrze kłamie. Pomijając fakt, że serce wali mu jak oszalałe. ''-Kłamiesz. ''-wyszeptałam po czym przygryzłam delikatnie ucho chłopaka i zeszłam ustami na szyję. ''-Niczego ode mnie się nie dowiesz. Nic nie powiem bez adwokata. ''-ciągnął dalej naszą małą grę. Czułam jak narastają we mnie emocje a w brzuchu zaczęły tańczyć po moim brzuchu. ''-Skoro tak, to może porozmawiamy z twoim adwokatem. ''-sama zaczynałam się rozkręcać. Ciepło z brzucha przelało się niżej. Będąc coraz bardziej podniecona zaczęłam całować Kastiela po szyi, następnie po obojczyku i coraz niżej. Wytyczyłam sobie drogę aż do jego pępka. Kiedy wciąż schodziłam coraz niżej chłopak zacisnął rękę na bocznej ramie łóżka. Już się podoba? Poczekaj aż zacznę. ''Zachęcona reakcją Kasa całowałam jego ciało coraz niżej. Gdy dotarłam do ''pana adwokata stwierdziłam, że mogę jeszcze pomęczyć chłopaka. Zbliżyłam do niego usta otwierając je, jednak nie zrobiłam nic więcej. Widziałam jaki jest podniecony. Czekał niecierpliwie na cokolwiek. Odsuwając się nieznacznie od powodu mojego zainteresowania zwilżyłam językiem usta i szybkim ruchem wsunęłam Go głęboko do buzi. Nieprzygotowany na coś takiego chłopak wydał z siebie jęk rozkoszy. Przesuwając ustami po męskości Kastiela stałym, w miarę szybkim tempem słyszałam jego szybki oddech i walące serce. ''Nie będzie tak łatwo mój drogi. ''Nagle wsunęłam Go najgłębiej jak mogłam, do samego końca, do gardła. Usłyszałam trzask deski. Kastiel połamał ramę łóżka, którą kurczowo ściskał przez cały czas. Kiedy wsuwałam jego Męskość raz po raz do gardła chłopak napiął mięśnie brzucha nieznacznie się unosząc. Jedną rękę wplótł mi we włosy a drugą odszukał moją rękę. W tym momencie moje trzeźwe myślenie całkowicie się oddaliło oddając stery podnieceniu. Nagle chłopak złapał mnie za ramię delikatnie od siebie odsuwając. Nie mógł wytrzymać ani chwili dłużej. I bardzo dobrze. Nie chcę czekać ani chwili dłużej. Rozdział dwudziesty piąty ''Lysander przyjechał po Aleks ok 20:00. Mieli się spakować i z samego rana wylecieć prywatnym jet'em do Leo. Zostawszy sam w domu przypomniałem sobie o zadaniu Peggy. Wypadałoby poszukać tych sportowych strojów. Zgarnąłem po drodze torbę Nike, którą zazwyczaj biorę na siłownię i udałem się w stronę szafy. Po kilku minutach znalazłem czarne dresowe spodnie i bluzę. Pakując do torby termoaktywną, dopasowaną bluzkę na długi rękaw, szare dresy i szarą bluzę przypomniałem sobie w jaki sposób Aleks przekonała mnie do pomocy jakiejś durnej Peggy. Na wspomnienie jej dotyku poczułem jak moje policzki zaczynają piec a serce przyspiesza. Nie mogłem uwierzyć co się ze mną dzieje. Pierwszy raz byłem taki szczęśliwy, taki...zakochany. Czułem się jak mały szczeniak przygarnięty przez dobrych ludzi. A jeszcze niedawno byłem w środku pusty, bez uczuć. Dla niej mogę być pomocny. Jeśli tego chce, zrobię wszystko. '' ''Po spakowaniu wszystkich rzeczy zabrałem Demona na spacer. Niech psisko ma coś z tego, że nie potrzebuję snu. Nie miałem pomysłu na cel naszej nocnej eskapady. Zdałem się na pomysłowość Demona, dzisiaj on wybiera trasę. Po odpięciu psa ze smyczy od razu ruszył w stronę plaży. Odkąd był szczeniakiem kochał pluskać się w wodzie. Kiedy dobiegliśmy na miejsce Demon niemal natychmiast skoczył w ocean. Patrzyłem jaki jest szczęśliwy kiedy próbuje złapać obmywające go fale. W pewnym momencie pies stanął w miejscu wpatrując się we mnie. Kiedy nie wykonałem żadnego ruchu zaczął na mnie szczekać zachęcając do wspólnej zabawy. '' ''-Już, już. Niech Ci będzie.'' -powiedziałem ruszając w stronę brzegu. ''Bawiąc się od dłuższej chwili z Demonem dopadła mnie pewna myśl. Ta dziewczyna zmieniła całe moje podejście do życia. Stałem się optymistycznie nastawiony, zadowolony... Nawet Demonowi udzieliło się moje nowe nastawienie. Dawno nie widziałem go takiego szczęśliwego. Odkąd tylko zobaczył ją wtedy w parku szalał jak szczeniak. Nigdy nie zachowywał się tak przyjaźnie w stosunku do nikogo obcego. Poza jednym wyjątkiem. Mną. Kiedy znalazłem go w schronisku szalał tak samo jak przy Aleks. Wybrał mnie jako swojego właściciela a teraz wybrał mi Aleks na dziewczynę. Jak widać Demon zna mnie jak nikt inny. Kiedy zaczynało świtać powoli ruszyliśmy z stronę domu. Muszę jeszcze wziąć prysznic i coś zjeść. '' ''Po dotarciu do domu Demon ruszył w stronę swoich misek a ja pod prysznic. Kiedy chłodna woda obmywała moje ciało myślałem o zadaniu Peggy. Byłem ciekawy jak dokładnie ma to wyglądać. '' ''Kiedy wyszedłem spod prysznica ubrałem się w znalezione wcześniej czarne dresy. Kiedy skończyłem wycierać włosy ręcznikiem poczułem jak wampirzy żołądek domaga się jedzenia. Szybko dokończyłem wszystkie czynności i ruszyłem w stronę piwnicy. W jednym z pomieszczeń znajdujących się pod ziemią stała srebrna chłodnia. Podejrzewam, że każdy wampir ma u siebie mały zapasik jedzenia. Po otwarciu wampirzej spiżarni wziąłem worek oznakowany etykietą z napisem 0RH+. Najlepiej robi na wygląd. Wyssałem zawartość torebki do ostatniej kropli krwi i wyrzuciłem ją do specjalnego szpitalnego pojemnika. Wycierając chusteczką usta spojrzałem na zegarek. 7:30, czas się zbierać. Wchodząc po schodach z powrotem na parter złapałem leżące na stole kluczyki do samochodu. Przed wyjściem spakowałem do sportowej torby portfel, telefon i przerzuciłem ją przez ramię. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał na nią czekać pod szkołą. '' thumb|300px ''Wchodząc do garażu nie zastanawiałem się długo nad wyborem samochodu. Wrzuciłem torbę na przedni fotem pasażera i usiadłem na miejscu kierowcy. Po wyjechaniu za posesję zamknąłem za sobą pilotem drzwi garażowe i bramę. Odczekałem chwilę czekając aż nikt nie będzie mógł się wślizgnąć i ruszyłem w stronę szkoły. W miarę jak zbliżałem się do szkoły miałem dziwne przeczucie jednak nie mogłem dokładnie określić jakie. '' ''Zajechałem pod szkołę kilka minut przed czasem. Nie zdążyłem nawet wyjść zapalić kiedy zobaczyłem przed bramą szkoły zielonego fiat'a 500, w którym siedziała Peggy. Od razu wyjechałem i podążałem za jej samochodem. '' ''Nie jechaliśmy długo. Zatrzymaliśmy się na leśnej dróżce obok małej polany. Po wyjściu zabrałem torbę i razem z Peggy udaliśmy się na 'plan zdjęciowy'. Kiedy zbliżaliśmy się na miejsce poczułem czyjś zapach. Ktoś już tu na nas czekał. Dziewczyna. Coś wymykało się spod kontroli... Coś zostało wprawione w ruch i nie można już było tego zatrzymać. Nie chcąc wyjawić swojego sekretu nie dałem po sobie poznać, że wiem o obecności innej osoby. Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce byłem wściekły nie na żarty. Debra. '' ''-Co ona tu robi?'' -zapytałem wściekle zatrzymując się w miejscu. ''-Posłuchaj, mi też to nie jest na rękę. Dyrektorka się uparła. Nie miałam wyjścia. ''-''odpowiedziała Peggy próbując mnie uspokoić. '' ''-Dopóki ona tutaj jest ja spadam. ''-''powiedziałem z zamiarem wrócenia do samochodu.'' ''-Nie nie nie nie nie, poczekaj. Proszę! ''-''krzyknęła za mną Peggy wbiegając przede mnie''. ''-Proszę. Jak się nie zgodzisz dyrektorka będzie wściekła...I nie odbędzie się bieg na orientację w lesie. ''-''powiedziała dziewczyna ściszając głos. Nie obchodził mnie jakiś durny bieg na orientację ani tym bardziej dyrektorka. Wyobraziłem sobie minę Aleks jakby się dowiedziała, że odmówiłem pomocy biednej Peggy w potrzebie. Wziąłem głęboki oddech. '' ''-Zgoda. Ale nie będzie żadnych zdjęć razem. Żadnych. ''-''powiedziałem stanowczym tonem.'' ''-Oczywiście! Debra i tak tylko tutaj pomaga ze sprzętem w ramach kółka fotograficznego. Dziękuję Kastiel.'' -''odpowiedziała szczęśliwa dziewczyna. Wkurzony puściłem torbę na ziemię i poszedłem za Peggy. '' ''Po wybraniu przez Peggy stroju dla mnie, kazała mi stanąć przed aparatem. Zaczęła sprawdzać, w którym miejscu będzie najlepiej. Zrobiła kilka zdjęć i w końcu kazała mi się odwrócić. Po chwili dziewczyna krzyknęła żebym się nie ruszał i, że sekundę wraca. Powoli zaczynało mnie nudzić to całe pozowanie. Czekając na Peggy skierowałem swoje myśli w stronę Aleks. Ciekawe co w tej chwili robi. Pewnie wysiada już z samolotu albo nawet jest już w drodze do domu Leo. z moich rozmyślań o Aleks wyrwało mnie szarpnięcie, które odwróciło mnie w drugą stronę. Zanim zdążyłem się zorientować o co chodzi ktoś mnie całował. Szybko zorientowałem się kto. Debra. Wściekły, natychmiast ją odepchnąłem. '' ''-Co do kurwy?! Odbiło Ci?! ''-''wykrzyczałem w stronę perfidnie uśmiechającej się dziewczyny.'' ''-Nie udawaj, że Ci się nie podobało kochanie. ''-''powiedziała dziewczyna przybliżając się w moją stronę. '' ''-Wal się! Nigdy do Ciebie nie wrócę wariatko! ''-''wykrzyczałem po czym rzuciłem się biegiem w stronę samochodu. Jedyne co za sobą usłyszałem to ciche słowa Debry.'' ''-Jeszcze zobaczymy.'' Wściekły wskoczyłem do samochodu i wyrzucając spod kół ziemię, szybko odjechałem. Nie panowałem nad sobą. Zawładnął mną gniew i jednocześnie smutek...Jakby się poczuła Aleks gdyby to zobaczyła? Złamałbym jej serce. A ta wariatka? Jak tylko ją zobaczę, powieszę ją na bramie szkoły. Kiedyś złamała mi serce a teraz próbuje zniszczyć mój związek. Co teraz będzie... Rozdział dwudziesty szósty Wróciłem do domu w podłym humorze. Prawdę mówiąc byłem przerażony. Debra jest nieobliczalna i niezrównoważona. A teraz straciłem czujność i mnie pocałowała. Co jeśli Aleks się dowie? Nie mogę jej stracić... Zamknąłem się w swoim pokoju i wyciągnąłem telefon. Czekała tam wiadomość od Aleks. '''Jesteśmy już u Leo. Zjechała się prawie cała rodzina i jestem oblegana. Zadzwonię wieczorem i mam nadzieję, że opowiesz mi o sesji zdjęciowej. Byłem przerażony i roztrzęsiony. Opowiedzieć? Po moim policzku spłynęła łza bezsilności. Nie wiedziałem co mam ze sobą zrobić. Co jeśli Debra będzie próbowała więcej takich sztuczek? Czułem jak mój mózg wariuje. I o czym ja mam jej niby powiedzieć? O tym, że ją zawiodłem czy o tym, że to nie moja wina ale jednak jako wampir nie dałem rady jej odepchnąć? Wściekły ubrałem dresy i wyszedłem pobiegać. To będą najcięższe dni w moim życiu, czuję to. '' Rodzinka nie dawała mi spokoju ani na chwilę. Ciągle pytali co potrafię, jak się teraz czuję, jak uciekłam przed śmiercią. Nie miałam już siły odpowiadać na ich pytania. W końcu Rozalia dyskretnie wyciągnęła mnie z środka imprezy i pokazała sypialnię, w której mogę się przespać. Dziękując jej za pomoc zamknęłam za nią drzwi i wyciągnęłam telefon. Obiecałam zadzwonić do Kasa. Położyłam się na łóżku i kiedy czekałam aż chłopak odbierze zasnęłam. Obudziły mnie pierwsze promienie słońca. Kiedy przypomniałam sobie o Kastielu złapałam za telefon. Zamiast miliona nieodebranych połączeń znalazłam wiadomość: ''Śpij dobrze skarbie. Zadzwoń jak wstaniesz. Uśmiechnęłam się do ekranu i zanim wybrałam jego numer zdecydowałam się na prysznic. Kiedy zimna woda obmywała moje ciało przypomniałam sobie, że dzisiaj nasz ostatni dzień u Leo a nie mieliśmy okazji być tylko w piątkę. Rozumiem, że rodzina chciała mnie poznać ale jednak przyjechaliśmy tutaj dla Leo. thumb Po wyjściu z kabiny wyjęłam z torby ubrania na dzisiaj, złapałam telefon i poszłam z powrotem do łazienki. Kiedy wybrałam numer Kastiela włączyłam tryb głośnomówiący i zaczęłam się szykować. Po kilku sygnałach usłyszałam głos Kastiela. Rozmawialiśmy prawie pół godziny dopóki nie przerwała mi Rozalia wołająca mnie na śniadanie. Dowiedziałam się, że coś wypadło Kastielowi i musiał wcześniej wyjść z sesji ale mimo wszystko zrobili kilka zdjęć. Byłam z niego taka dumna...Wiedziałam, że nie jest taki, na jakiego się kreuje. Pożegnawszy się z Kastielem odłożyłam telefon na stolik obok łóżka i zeszłam do rodziny. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu byliśmy sami. Tylko Lys, Leo, Roza, tata i ja. Mieliśmy zamiar spędzić ten dzień jako rodzina. I tego się trzymajmy, bez żadnych zmartwień. Około 20:00 zaczęliśmy powoli zbierać się do wyjścia. Zabraliśmy swoje torby i razem z Leo i Rozą odjechaliśmy na lotnisko. Ta dziewczyna jest naprawdę przemiła. Gdyby tylko nie mieszkali tak daleko... Przed wejściem na pokład pożegnaliśmy się obiecując sobie kolejne odwiedziny. W sumie to już za nimi tęsknię. Niemal natychmiast po wystartowaniu ułożyłam się do snu. Chyba leiej przespać lot. Zanim się zorientuję będę już w Nicei. Do zobaczenia Kas. Rozdział dwudziesty siódmy W drodze do domu mieliśmy małe kłopoty. Zastała nas ogromna burza, którą musieliśmy przeczekać w jakimś mieście, gdzie lądowaliśmy awaryjnie. Zatrzymaliśmy się w hotelu a gdy tylko minęła burza znów wsiedliśmy do jet'a. Zamiast wrócić do domu w niedzielę, wróciliśmy w poniedziałek rano. Myśl o zwolnieniu z lekcji prawie poprawiła mi humor jednak przypomniałam sobie o Kastielu. Dzisiaj powinna już być wydana gazetka z jego zdjęciami. Wchodząc do domu byłam zdeterminowana. Biorę szybki prysznic, przebieram się i idę do szkoły. '' Myjąc ciało różową gąbeczką myślałam o przyszłym biegu na orientację. Byłam ciekawa na czym ma to polegać. Jednak było coś, co interesowało mnie bardziej - zdjęcia Kastiela. Chciałam mu podziękować, że pomógł Peggy. Byłam z siebie dumna, że to ja napędzam jego przemianę. Zaczyna pomagać innym, jest milszy, nie odstrasza od siebie ludzi. Czułam się wyjątkowa, że to ja wywołałam takie zmiany. Szczęśliwa wyszłam spod prysznica, zawinęłam się ręcznikiem i poszłam do garderoby poszukać czegoś na dzisiaj. thumb Z racji tego, że było całkiem chłodno założyłam długie, czarne, dopasowane spodnie, zwykłą żółtą bluzkę i jeansową kurtkę. Kiedy robiłam taki jak zawsze, delikatny makijaż zerknęłam na zegarek. ''8:27. Jak się pospieszę to może zdążę na drugą lekcję. W wampirzym tempie dokończyłam makijaż, spakowałam książki i popędziłam do kuchni. Na szybko zjadłam śniadanie, złapałam jabłko i zbiegłam do garażu. Boże, nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że będę się tak spieszyć do szkoły. Uśmiechając się do siebie wsiadłam do mojego Mercedesa i ruszyłam w stronę szkoły. Kiedy dotarłam na miejsce było niesamowicie cicho. Trwała jeszcze pierwsza lekcja. Spokojna wysiadłam z samochodu ruszyłam w stronę szkoły. Po otwarciu drzwi zobaczyłam na końcu korytarza Debrę przypinającą coś do tablicy. Czy to nie są czasem gazetki szkolne? Dziewczyna chyba nawet mnie nie zauważyła i skierowała swoje kroki w stronę schodów na pierwsze piętro. Kiedy znalazła się bezpiecznie daleko ruszyłam w stronę tablicy. Zbliżając się do gazetki czułam uścisk w sercu. To rzeczywiście była dzisiejsza gazetka. Na okładce był Kastiel. Kastiel całujący się z Debrą. Poczułam zbierające się łzy. Nie tutaj Aleks. Wytrzymaj, wyjdź z twarzą. Kiedy odwróciłam się od znienawidzonego widoku rozbrzmiał dzwonek na przerwę. Nie chcąc przykuwać uwagi szłam tym samym spokojnym tempem do wyjścia. Będąc prawie przy drzwiach usłyszałam wołającego za mną Kastiela. Nie mogłam tego dłużej wytrzymać. Popchnęłam drzwi i kiedy znalazłam się poza wzrokiem innych rzuciłam się w stronę samochodu. Bolało mnie dosłownie wszystko. Chciałam tylko uciec i zacząć płakać... Rozdział dwudziesty ósmy Siedziałem w ławce i dziwiłem się po co w zasadzie przylazłem do szkoły. I to jeszcze na pierwszą lekcję. W nocy Lysander wysłał mi SMSa, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie ich dzisiaj w szkole. Wcześniej wmawiałem sobie, że tu przychodzę tylko po to, żeby pilnować Aleks. Jednak czułem, że jest za tym coś więcej. Zmieniam się dla niej. Chcę, żeby była ze mnie dumna. Z moich rozmyślań wyrwała mnie nauczycielka, która znowu się doczepiła niewiadomo o co. '' '''-Panie Black pytałam o coś. ''-''powiedziała tym swoim wkurzającym głosem krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej. Gdyby tylko ta zołza wiedziała, że jako wampir mam dostęp do całej wiedzy... Widząc jej podirytowaną minę odpowiedziałem na pytanie. Kiedy usłyszała co chciała wróciła do omawiania tematu. Próbując wrócić do moich rozmyślań poczułem znajomy zapach. Aleks. Rozglądając się po klasie zorientowałem się, że dziewczyna stoi na korytarzu. Kiedy miałem już podnieść się z ławki zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. Zadowolony zerwałem się z miejsca i szybko skierowałem swoje kroki w stronę Aleks. Kiedy znalazłem się na korytarzu chwilę zajęło mi zlokalizowanie dziewczyny. Pomiędzy innymi uczniami dojrzałem Aleks zmierzającą w stronę wyjścia. Szczęśliwy, że ją widzę chciałem ruszyć w jej stronę jednak mój wzrok przykuła gazetka leżąca na podłodze. Moją jedyną myślą w tej chwili była Aleks. Czy ona to widziała? Nie mogłem jej skrzywdzić. Każdego tylko nie ją. '' ''-Aleks! Aleks poczekaj!''-''krzyczałem za dziewczyną, która gdy tylko otworzyły się drzwi zaczęła biec. Co ja najlepszego zrobiłem...'' W ułamku sekundy znalazłam się w samochodzie i odjechałam z piskiem opon. Nie obchodziło mnie nawet to, czy ktoś widział nadnaturalne tempo, w którym znalazłam się obok pojazdu. Kiedy wyjeżdżałam z terenu szkoły po mojej twarzy popłynęły łzy. Wcisnęłam gaz do oporu i jechałam przed siebie, byle dalej od tego miejsca, byle dalej od Niego. thumb|300px Po dłuższej chwili jazdy prawie na oślep dojechałam do końca asfaltowej drogi. Przede mną znajdowało się otoczone drzewami piękne jezioro, do którego wpadał wodospad. Przepiękny widok nieco uspokoił moje nerwy. Niewiele myśląc rozebrałam się i wskoczyłam do wody. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu woda nie była lodowata jakby się mogło wydawać ze względu na wodospad. Skupiłam się całkowicie na pływaniu. Chciałam sprawdzić jak jest tu głęboko. Kiedy zanurkowałam pod powierzchnię byłam zaskoczona. Woda była krystalicznie czysta i doskonale widziałam dno jeziora. Było ono tak daleko...Na oko 80-90 metrów. Zachwycona wpadłam na kolejny pomysł. Szybko dopłynęłam do brzegu i skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę wodospadu. Ostrożnie wspięłam się po głazach na sam szczyt i niewiele myśląc wzięłam rozbieg i skoczyłam. Z chwilą kiedy moje ciało wpadło do wody mój umysł stał się całkowicie spokojny. Nie czułam już smutku i żalu. Mogłam zostać w tej wodzie, utonąć. Wszystkie moje problemy by zniknęły. Zamknęłam oczy i wzięłam wdech pod wodą. Zanim zdążyła ogarnąć mnie ciemność poczułam jak coś ciągnie mnie do góry. Obudziłam się na brzegu jeziora. Czułam w gardle nadmiar wody, który mnie dusił. Zgięłam się wpół i zaczęłam wypluwać wodę łapiąc oddech. Kiedy tylko przestałam walczyć z wodą rozejrzałam się wokół siebie. Obok mnie siedział przemoczony Christian. ''-Co Ci strzeliło do głowy Aleks?!'' -zaczął krzyczeć zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć. ''-Nie wiem. Chciałam nic nie czuć. ''-powiedziałam spuszczając wzrok. ''-Po prostu więcej tak nie rób. Mam zadzwonić do Kastiela?'' -zapytał chłopak wyciągając telefon z suchej torby. ''-NIE. ''-odpowiedziałam szybko wyrywając telefon chłopakowi. ''-Nie dzwoń do nikogo i nikomu o tym nie mów.'' -powiedziałam ciszej. ''-Zgoda, ale pod jednym warunkiem. ''-powiedział spokojnym tonem. ''-Obiecaj mi, że nigdy więcej nie zrobisz nic głupiego. ''-powiedział chłopak wpatrując się w moje oczy. ''-Obiecuję.'' Po chwili ciszy zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że leżę w samej bieliźnie. Przemoczonej bieliźnie. Rumieniąc się rozejrzałam się w poszukiwaniu czegoś do zakrycia. Widząc moją reakcję Christian wyciągnął z torby duży, miękki, biały ręcznik, który zarzucił mi na plecy. Uśmiechnęłam się słabo do chłopaka w podziękowaniu. W ciszy chłopak podał mi rękę pomagając mi wstać i ruszyliśmy w stronę samochodu. Towarzystwo chłopaka zmusiło mnie do kilku refleksji. Żałowałabym, gdyby Christian mnie nie wyciągnął. Nawet jeśli Kastiel mnie skrzywdził kocham moją rodzinę i nie mogłabym bez nich żyć. Więc jakby nie patrzeć, zawdzięczam Christianowi życie. Dostałam drugą szansę od losu. Rozdział dwudziesty dziewiąty (NOWY!) Kiedy Christian odstawił mnie do samochodu i upewnił się, że wszystko w porządku skierował kroki w stronę swojego pojazdu. Swoją drogą, chyba tylko u niego nie dziwi mnie widok Lamborghini w środku lasu. Kiedy chłopak zniknął mi z oczu wybrałam numer do brata i po przełączeniu go na zestaw głośnomówiący zaczęłam się ubierać. ''-Hej siostra. Gdzie jesteś?-'' usłyszałam głos Lysandra po kilku sygnałach. ''-Hej. Poszłam popływać ale już wracam. Mam do Ciebie ogromną prośbę Lys.'' -powiedziałam poważniejszym tonem. W myślach błagałam, żeby wszystko zrozumiał bez większego wchodzenia w szczegóły. ''-Jaką?-'' jego ton stał się poważniejszy. Chyba zadziałała bliźniacza więź. Czułam, że zaczyna rozumieć. ''-Muszę wyjechać. Zrobię sobie tydzień wolnego. Gdyby ktokolwiek o mnie pytał, nie mów gdzie jestem.-'' byłam już pewna, że brat zrozumiał. Gdyby Kastiel pytał, nie mówić. ''-Powiedz mi tylko czy wszystko dobrze.'' ''-Tak, już tak. Dziękuję Lys. Niedługo wpadnę do domu. Zostawię samochód obok parku. Zabierzesz go później?'' ''-To czym chcesz jechać?'' ''-Kupiłam sobie nową zabawkę. Pokażę Ci w domu.'' ''-Do zobaczenia w domu Aleks. Jedź ostrożnie.-''' pożegnawszy się z bratem rozłączyłam się i odpaliłam silnik. ''Obym go nie spotkała. '' Kiedy zaparkowałam na uboczu wzięłam głęboki wdech i wysiadłam z samochodu. Byłam niemal pewna, że gdzieś się tu kręci. Weszłam do parku i wchodząc w głębszy lasek rzuciłam się wampirzym biegiem w stronę domu. Podbiegłam za dom i po upewnieniu się, że nikt nie patrzy, przeskoczyłam przez ogrodzenie. Okno mojego pokoju czekało otwarte. ''Lys o wszystkim pomyślał. ''Dziękując w myślach za takiego brata skoczyłam do pokoju. Kiedy stanęłam na panelach zamknęłam szybko okno i udałam się do garderoby. ''Muszę jeszcze zadzwonić do Leo, żeby mnie krył przed tatą. Nie chciałam go martwić, nie zasłużył na to. W pośpiechu spakowałam czarny, sportowy plecak. Spakowałam kilka bluzek, spodnie, portfel i ładowarkę. Resztę kupię na miejscu. Zanim zamknęłam plecak wrzuciłam kilka grubych plików gotówki. Kiedy stwierdziłam, że mam wszystko czego potrzebuję zaczęłam się przebierać. Założyłam czarną, sportową bluzkę na ramiączka odsłaniającą brzuch, i czarne, długie spodnie a na nogi wsunęłam czerwone buty Nike Air Force. Zarzuciłam na ramię plecak, złapałam w rękę skórzaną kurtkę oraz kask i wyszłam z pokoju. Wampirzym biegiem znalazłam się w garażu gdzie czekał na mnie Lysander. Pożegnawszy się z bratem wsiadłam na czekającą tam na mnie maszynę. Poczułam dreszczyk emocji kiedy poczułam pracujący pode mną silnik Kawasaki Ninja. Ku mojemu zadowoleniu nikt nie koczował pod bramą i bez żadnych przeszkód wyjechałam z bramy kierując się do centrum. ''Nie mam zamiaru przejeżdżać obok jego domu. '' thumb Droga mijała niesamowicie szybko dopóki nie utknęłam na światłach. Korzystając z okazji założyłam związaną do tej pory w pasie kurtkę, zapinając ją do końca. Kiedy zapaliło się zielone światło szybko założyłam z powrotem plecak i ruszyłam przed siebie. Po wyjechaniu z miasta zatrzymałam się na poboczu i zadzwoniłam do Leo. Kiedy odebrał opowiedziałam mu bez zbędnych szczegółów co się stało i poprosiłam o pomoc. Tak jak przewidywałam, Leo tak samo jak Lys będzie mnie krył. Zadowolona pożegnałam się z bratem i pod wpływem chwili zdecydowałam gdzie jadę. ''Kierunek - Mediolan. '' Ankieta Podobało ci się "Inna niż wszystkie" by Aleks.9? Tak Nie Kategoria:+18 Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:FF/Opowiadanie Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Kastiel